Power Rangers Digital
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The real world and the digital world have lived in peace and harmony, but an evil digimon and his minions from digital space has come to conquer both worlds. Gennai has selected a team that will defend both worlds, they are the Power Rangers Digital
1. Ranger Intro

(AN: For those wondering there will be two sequels for my previous story)

DI-GI-TAL

POWER RANGERS DIGITAL

(guitar solo)

"Davis" red ranger

"Kari" pink ranger

"T.K." green ranger

"Yolei" blue ranger

"Cody" yellow ranger

"Ken" emperor ranger

"Ross" silver ranger

Go Go Power Rangers

Go Go Power Rangers

(Gennai)

(Izzy)

Rangers Together

Digital Never Surrender

DI-GI-TAL

(guitar solo)

Go Go Power Rangers

Go Go Power Rangers

Rangers Together

Digital Never Surrender

DI-GI-TAL

POWER RANGERS DIGITAL


	2. Power Rangers Digital

"Oh man I got to step on it." Davis said as he was running down the halls in his school. Months of peace have been on earth between humans and digimon.

"Hurry Davis." Veemon said running by his side. They entered with all the others there.

"About time." Yolei said.

"What took you guys so long?" Cody said.

"Sorry, you know how it is." Davis said.

"Well let's go before all this food riots." Matt said. They were all going on a picnic to the digital world.

"So what's this celebration about?" Their new friend Ross said with his friends Aquamon and Gotsumon.

"It's been about 5 years since we first went into the digital world." Tai said.

"Where we all met our partners." Sora said.

"Remember it was most of us." T.K. said.

"Yeah Davis, Cody, Kari, Yolei and I weren't there." Ken said.

"Hey Izzy get off the computer and open up the gate." Tai said.

"Sorry guys just working on something for Gennai." Izzy said.

"Oh no Izzy this is one time where there won't be any evil, destruction, or bad digimon." Mimi said.

…

Space Outside The Digital World

A ship was floating over the digital world and the one in charge was on a thrown chair with three curved horns on each side of his head, three fingered claws, black outfit, and plain white eyes.

"The time has come. Sabromon Spikomon."

"Yes Lord Zakkomon." Two beings said. One was an ogre with a pirate hat, spikes, eye patch, red eye, and a spikey mace for a right arm. The other was a black figure with a red top head, wide diamond shape eyes, and a sword.

"The time has finally come for us to take this digital world and make it ours." Zakkomon said. "Sabromon take the Mynomon and take over."

"Yes my master." Sabromon said.

…..

The Digital World

The digidestine set up their picnic. Tai's group eating, Cody practicing Kendo, Yolei, Ken, T.K., the digimon playing Frisbee, and Ross and Davis fishing.

"You guys catch anything?" Kari said.

"Not yet." Davis complained.

"Patience Davis." Ross said.

"I never been fishing before. Can I try?" Kari said.

"Sure here." Davis said as he handed his pole. He got behind her and showed how to do it. "First hold down this little metal curve. Now toss it back then forward and let go of the curve when you do." Kari gave it a try and landed it in the water. "Nice."

"You two comfortable like that?" Ross said with a smirk. When they saw Davis had his arms around her he backed away and they blushed. "Now let's see you catch anything." Then there was an explosion.

"Hey that came near the Primary Village." Patamon said.

"Oh not again." Mimi said.

"So much for our relaxing day." Joe said.

"Everyone digivolve into your champion forms and let's go." Tai said. They all digivolved and headed for the village. When they arrived it was a wreck.

"Elecmon!" T.K. said as he and Angemon saw he was down and hurt.

"Are you alright?" Angemon said, but he was unconscious.

"Who could have done this?" Joe said.

"I know who, them." Ken said as they saw Sabromon with a bunch of black creatures with red eyes and white Z's across their chest.

"Well what's this we have here?" Sabromon said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Sabromon master of swords and these are the Mynomon."

"Well you're about to be toast for what you did, show them guys." Tai said.

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Needle Spread**."

"**Hand of Faith**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

"**V-Laser**."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Volcanic Strike**."

"**Tidal Slam**."

All of their attacks landed and caused an explosion.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Davis said.

"Hahah." When the smoke cleared not a single one of them was hurt.

"No way." Ross said.

"That's impossible." Izzy said.

"Ankylomon let us try on Sabromon." Stingmon said.

"Right behind you." Ankylomon said.

"**Spiking Strike**."

"**Tail Hammer**."

Sabromon however just blocked them with a sword and pushed them back.

"Now it's my turn." Sabromon said.

"**Saber Blast**." Sabromon launched red energy blast from his sword and struck all of them having the digimon dedigivolve and were down.

"How is it he took all of us down, but we couldn't even scratch him?" Yolei said.

"I'll let you humans in on a secret. We're not like these moderate digimon, against them we are invincible." Sabromon said.

"That can't be." Joe said.

"It is and you can't stop us. Now Mynomon take them." Sabromon said. The Mynomon came in at them and they tried to retreat, but they couldn't get away.

"How are we suppose to fight these things?" Davis said.

"I don't think we can." T.K. said. The Mynomon had Ross back against a tree.

"Great what are we suppose to do?" Ross said. One grabbed a hold of his arm. "Hey let me go." He gave it a kick and it was knocked down. Ross thought that was weird so he gave another one a kick. "Guys these things are invincible to digimon, but they're weak against humans."

"What!?" Sabromon said.

"Really?" Davis said. He gave one a few punches and spin kicked one down. "Hey Ross is right we can fight these things on our own." Davis ran and fought them off.

"Davis are you crazy?" T.K. said.

"No we can fight these things." Ross said. He rolled down and kicked on and gave it a punch. T.K. decided to give it a try. He used his basketball skills to evade and kicked one in the back. He blocked one from punching him and punched it instead.

"Come on Cody I'm sure even you can fight these things." Armadilomon said. Cody grabbed his Kendo stick and whacked them around. They had Kari surrounded, but Yolei came in and pushed them out of the way.

"Come on Kari fight." Yolei said.

"I don't know how like this." Kari said.

"Then give me your hand and kick." Yolei said. She grabbed her hand and spun her around and Kari kicked them down. Ken fought too with a few karate skills.

"Heya!" Ken spin kicked a Mynomon. He then grabbed one and threw it over his back.

"I'll get the leader." Davis said as he went for Sabromon.

"You're either brave or a fool." Sabromon said. Davis tried to kick him, but Sabromon blocked it and gave Davis a kick. He grabbed Davis by the collar and tossed him down. "I'm much stronger than the Mynomon, you can't beat me so easily." He was about to strike Davis with his sword.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"Oh no." Tai said.

"Davis!" Kari said. Then just before Sabromon struck him through the chest they all disappeared.

"What! Where'd did they go?" Sabromon said.

….

Gennai's Lair

Gennai teleported all of them to safety and they were all relived.

"Good you're all okay." Gennai said.

"Gennai what's going on?" Tai said.

"Look at this." Gennai said as he showed Zakkomon on a monitor.

"Who is he?" Ken said.

"This is Zakkomon he wishes to take over both worlds. Those were his minions you were just fighting." Gennai said. "They are from outside the digital world, from digital space."

"Digital space?" Sora said.

"This isn't the only world with digimon." Gennai said. "Zakkomon is a powerful and dangerous digimon, his minions aren't any better like that Sabromon. He's one of his toughest fighters."

"How is it none of our digimon could hurt his minions?" Tai said.

"Digimon from digital space have different power then the ones here. I always knew he would come." Gennai said. "However with the help of Izzy we found a way to fight them." A small stone pillar rose from the ground.

"Davis you, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Kari place your D3s on this pillar. This is what I've been working on" Izzy said. They all placed their D3s on the pillar. Izzy began to work on his computer and a bright light came over them. All five were lifted in the air and gained wrist bands and wrapped around their wrist.

"You have been given new power." Gennai said. "Have any of you ever heard of the power rangers?"

"I have." T.K. said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"Even I have." Cody said.

"I be surprised if anyone hasn't." Davis said.

"Well now you get to be them." Gennai said.

"Really!" Yolei said.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"Wait you mixed up mine and Davis's D3s." Yolei said as she showed she had Davis's D3 and Davis had hers.

"Oops a slight miscalculation, but it's already bonded with your DNA so you can't switch." Izzy said.

"Gennai what about us?" Tai said.

"Tai I know you're group wants to help, but I need Izzy to help monitor both worlds and I'm afraid you can't." Gennai said.

"Gennai what about me and Ken?" Ross said.

"Yours are different since Ken has power of the Dark Ocean and you have two partners Ross so we still need to work on them." Gennai said. "So are you in?"

"If the digital world needs help I'm in." T.K. said.

"Me too." Yolei said.

"So am I." Cody said.

"I'll help too." Kari said.

"Me? No way." Davis said.

…

Zakkomon's Ship

Sabromon returned and reported what happened.

"I was about to take over, but these humans got in my way." Sabromon said.

"Humans?" Zakkomon said.

"Yes they come from the real world or as most call it Earth." Sabromon said.

"Earth, yes I've heard of it. I have an agent down there who has been observing them." Zakkomon said and went to a computer. "Endromon report." A being that looked like Eon appeared on the screen.

"Yes master."

"I am sending Sabromon and Spikomon, share with them what you know about humans." Zakkomon said.

"I shall." Endromon said.

"Set the ship to Earth." Zakkomon said as a portal opened up and the ship went through.

…

Gennai's Lair

Everyone was surprised that Davis said he didn't want to do this.

"Davis what do you mean you're not in this?" Ross said.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain it. I just can't." Davis said and walked away.

"Davis you can't be serious, don't be a dope." Yolei said.

"Guys I think he's just in shock." Kari said. "Remember during the fight. If Gennai teleported us a second later Davis would have a sword struck through him."

"A near death experience, it's going to take some time for him to recover." Ross said.

"Gennai I'm picking up three digital signals I've never seen before by an old warehouse in the mountains." Izzy said.

"Zakkomon has already entered the real world." Gennai said. "Go rangers test your new powers. Your digimon will remain here until we can figure out how they can help."

"What about Davis?" Cody said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come." Kari said and they took off.

…..

The Mountains

All three of Zakkomon's minions met up at the mountains by an old warehouse.

"So these humans got in your way, I've studied humans and they're nothing compare to us." Endromon said.

"You might want to think that again." Sabromon said.

"Hey we have company." Spikomon said as they appeared.

"Those are the humans from before." Sabromon said.

"Hey Sa-dork who're your friends?" Yolei said.

"I am Spikomon that toughest and spikiest space pirate."

"And I am Endromon a master of energy."

"Well guys let's do this." T.K. said and they were ready to morph.

"Go, Go Digital." They all said with some arm movements. In the morphing sequence they all flipped back in a tunnel of data where data bits that match their color came over them and formed their uniforms. The girls with skirts and they all had gold belts with blasters and a gold D on their chest with a gold line going down. Then their helmets came and match the design of their partners. Cody even looked taller.

"Digital green."

"Digital blue."

"Digital yellow."

"Digital pink."

"Power Rangers Digital!"

"What?" Spikomon said.

"You didn't say they were power rangers." Endromon said.

"Wow would I know?" Sabromon said.

"Alright guys, Digi-Blasters fire." T.K. said. They reached for their blasters and fired at them.

"Get them." Sabromon said as they charged in.

"Digi-Blasters saber mode." T.K. said as they turned into mini swords. T.K. was holding off against Sabromon.

"Where's the one with the goggles, run away has he?" Sabromon said.

"You should worry about now." T.K. said. Cody had Endromon.

"You cannot defeat us so easily." Endromon said.

"We'll see about that." Cody said as he slashed at him and Endromon was throwing punch and kicks. The girls double teamed against Spikomon.

"Wow I bet the mirror cracks when it sees you." Yolei said. They tried to slash him, but he blocked it with his mace arm and pushed them back.

"Alright let's try our weapons." T.K. said and brought them out. "Patamon Staff."

"Armadillomon Shield."

"Hawkmon Twin Blade."

"Gatomon Bow."

"Those toys mean nothing." Sabromon said.

"**Saber Blast**."

"**Spiral Energy**."

"**Spike Cannon**." They combined their attacks and pushed them back in the warehouse. Meanwhile they Davis and the others were watching.

"All three are tough." Izzy said.

"They need help." Davis said. They tried to get up.

"Good thing these suits protect us." T.K. said.

"Now to finish them." Endromon said as he and Spikomon took them on.

"While you hold them off I think I'll destroy this city and give a message." Sabromon said.

"No someone stop him." T.K. said, but they couldn't get through. Sabromon was about to attack, but was kicked back inside.

"Who did that?" Yolei said. Then someone was running in.

"Who's there?" Cody said and it was Davis.

"It's Davis." T.K. said.

"I knew he come." Kari said.

"It's you again." Sabromon said. "I thought you were too scared to come out."

"I'm not scared of anything." Davis said and was ready. "Go, Go Digital." He went through the same sequence and became the red ranger. "Let's get this party started. Veemon Sword."

"Let's take this outside and this time there is no escape." Sabromon said as he pushed him outside and they clashed swords.

"You cannot defeat us." Endromon said fighting the guys.

"That's what you think, we never give up." T.K. said and bashed his staff against him. Cody then jumped in and struck him with his shield. Spikomon was fighting the girls.

"I can take girls." Spikomon said.

"We'll show you." Yolei said as he tried his mace, but she blacked it with her twin blade and used her blaster. Then Kari used her bow and fired an energy arrow at him. Sabromon and Davis still went on.

"You're a worthy opponent." Sabromon said.

"Thank you." Davis said.

"A shame this ends." Sabromon said as he spin kicked his feet and had Davis down and was about to strike his sword through him like last time.

"Not today." Davis said as he rolled out of the way and struck with his sword. They all came out.

"Who are you?" Sabromon said.

"We're the power rangers and if you want our world you'll have to get through us first." Davis said.

"Well power rangers you just brought yourselves a war." Sabromon said as they teleported away.

…

Gennai's Lair

They all came back and were congratulated on their victory.

"Awesome job guys." Ken said.

"Davis what made you change your mind?" Kari said.

"When I saw you guys needed help I had to do something." Davis said.

"Excellent work rangers, but Zakkomon won't give up until he gets what he wants." Gennai said.

"We won't give up until we get rid of him." Davis said and they joined hands.

"Power Rangers!"


	3. Cut Out The Davis

Davis was down by the soccer field and doing some practice with Ken and the others were watching and Davis made a goal.

"He shoots he scores." Davis said.

"That's how you do it." Veemon said.

"Nice shot Davis." Ken said.

"Hey Yolei what are you doing?" T.K. said as she played with her morpher.

"Just trying to get use to this thing since we became rangers and this use to be Davis's." Yolei said.

"Speaking of which has Gennai figured out how to get Ken's and Ross's to work?" Cody said.

"No he and Izzy don't know when that will be and right now they're figuring out how our digimon can help us." Yolei said.

"Just forget it and watch the practice, it must be more exciting." Kari said.

"I never understood the appeal of this game." Gatomon said.

"It's like you chasing a ball of yarn." Armadillomon said.

"Hey Davis I'm opened." Veemon said as his practice partner, but Davis kicked it for the goal and it was too high and hit a man. Unfortunately it was his school's principle.

"Mr. Joseph I am so sorry." Davis said.

"It seems you cause much trouble outside of school as you do inside." Mr. Joseph said.

"It was an accident." Davis said.

"Well seeing as how we're outside of school I'll let it slide." Mr. Joseph said and walked away.

"Davis Veemon was opened why didn't you pass it?" Ken said.

"I could have made it. Sometimes you can handle things by yourself." Davis said. Meanwhile Mr. Joseph was alone and surrounded by purple energy and turned into Endromon and teleported away.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"I have returned." Endromon said.

"About time, where have you been?" Zakkomon said.

"I have gained a life with my time on Earth." Endromon said.

"Well we like you to meet someone one who will help destroy those rangers. Meet Bladesivemon" Sabromon said. A digimon with two swords and blades wrapped around his body came up.

"How can I be service?" Bladesivemon said.

"Go down to Earth and destroy the power rangers." Zakkomon said.

"Oh I'll slice and dice them." Bladesivemon said.

"I'll go down as well and see what he can do." Endromon said.

…

Gennai's Lair

Davis and the others arrived and Davis was arguing with Yolei.

"Ken was right, you need teamwork." Yolei said.

"I could have handle it by myself." Davis said.

"What's going on?" Izzy said.

"It seems Davis and Yolei are having their daily arguments." Tentomon said.

"What are they fighting about?" Gennai said.

"Yolei thinks after watching a soccer practice that Davis needs help from time to time." T.K. said.

"Davis is saying that he can handle things by himself now." Cody said.

"No you can't." Yolei said.

"Yes I can." Davis said.

"How long have they been going at it?" Hawkmon said.

"About 2 hours, another one and it will be a record." Veemon said.

"I can handle things myself now." Davis said.

"Really Davis you believe you can take care of things alone?" Gennai said.

"Yeah, I bet I can even take Zakkomon right now." Davis said.

"Davis that's not how things work." Kari said.

"Kari's right we've always worked as a team." Cody said.

"Maybe, but I have become stronger with my crest and being a ranger. I can do anything." Davis said.

"Maybe Davis, but you're not invincible. We work together." T.K. said.

"Yeah well I never liked working with you anyway T.K." Davis said.

"Davis enough already." Kari said.

"You either work with us or not." Cody said.

"You sometimes I'm better without a team. Come on Veemon." Davis said as he left.

"What's with him?" Yolei said. "First he didn't want to be a ranger and now he's saying he doesn't need us."

"It's just over confidence." Gennai said. "He believes with his crest and being a power ranger he can do anything. He needs to learn that not everyone can do everything alone."

…..

Davis

Davis and Veemon were back in the real world walking along.

"Davis if you really think you don't need help what does that make me?" Veemon said.

"Oh…Veemon we're still friends, you can do things and I can do things." Davis said.

"That doesn't make me any better." Veemon said. Then they saw something spinning around and destroying buildings.

"My what power." Endromon said as he watched.

"What's going on?" Veemon said.

"Come on." Davis said as they ran after that thing. The spinner was Bladesivemon and Davis and Veemon caught up to him. "What is that?"

"Excuse me I'm looking for the power rangers, do you know where they are?" Bladesivemon said.

"You fool." Endromon said as he came down.

"Endromon!" Davis said.

"He's a ranger get him." Endromon said.

"I'm ready Davis." Veemon said.

"No remember Veemon you're powerless against him, I'll take care of this." Davis said. "Go, Go Digital." He morphed into the red ranger.

"Destroy him." Endromon said.

"Oh right." Bladesivemon said. Bladesivemon slashed at him and Davis was kicking and punching him. "Where are the other rangers?"

"I don't need them to take care of you." Davis said. "Veemon sword." He brought out his sword and it was a sword fight.

…..

Gennai's Lair

The other rangers were just sitting around waiting for something.

"What do you think Davis is doing?" Cody said.

"Probably going around saying how great he is." Yolei said.

"Actually no, look at this." Izzy said showing Davis's fight on the monitor. "Davis seems to be fighting one of Zakkomon's minions."

"Come on we got to help him." Kari said.

"Wait perhaps this would be a good lesson for Davis. Izzy bring Veemon back here." Gennai said and Veemon was teleported back.

"Hey what's going on?" Veemon said.

"We're going to need you here for something." Gennai said.

"But Davis might need help." Veemon said.

"I know." Gennai said.

….

The Battle

Davis continued to fight Bladesivemon, but was having a hard time.

"Digi-Blaster." Davis said as he reached for his blaster and fired, but Bladesivemon blocked it with his swords.

"Watch this." Bladesivemon said.

"**Blade Tornado**." Bladesivemon spun around and launched multiple slashes at him with all the blades on his body and had Davis down. "You might want to call your friends."

"I told you I don't need them." Davis said. He went into attack, but Bladesivemon blocked him and sliced him down. Bladesivemon slashed at him and had him down. He was about to strike one of his swords down, but Davis blocked it.

"Now you're finish." Bladesivemon said. That's when Davis saw the truth.

"I can't handle this by myself. Yolei, Kari, Cody, T.K. I need you guys." Davis said and they were watching and heard.

"Now!?" T.K. said.

"Now." Gennai said.

"Go, Go Digital." They all said and morphed.

"Say goodbye red ranger." Bladesivemon said as he was about to strike down with his other sword.

"Get off of him." When he looked up the other rangers attacked with their weapons and pushed him back.

"You guys came?" Davis said.

"We heard you needed help." Kari said as she helped him up.

"Listen guys about what I said." Davis said.

"It's okay it's water under the bridge." Yolei said.

"Then let's take care of this guy together." Davis said.

"Ha you can't beat me. Now I can wipe you all out." Bladesivemon said.

"Careful he can spin around fast and use all those blades to attack." Davis said.

"We can take him." T.K. said.

"Bring it rangers." Bladesivemon said as he charged in. Kari launched an energy arrow to hold him back. Yolei jumped in and used her twin blade to fight him off. However he pushed her back. Before he attacked Cody jumped in and blocked him. Then he struck. Then Davis and T.K. jumped in and double attacked him.

"There has to be away we can take him down once and for all." Cody said.

"We prepared for this rangers." Gennai said over the D3s. "Combined your weapons into one."

"Of course we're stronger when we work as one. Let's do it." Davis said. T.K. put his staff under Cody's shield. Then Kari placed her bow on to followed by Yolei's twin blade and Davis's sword.

"Digital Laser!" They said with T.K. and Cody crouched down, the girls behind them standing, and Davis holding it from the back.

"This doesn't look good." Bladesivemon said.

"Fire!" They all said and launched and energy blast that destroyed him. Meanwhile up in Zakkomon's ship.

"Argh! Curse those power rangers." Sabromon said.

"Now what?" Spikomon said.

"Leave this to me." Zakkomon said as he stepped onto a balcony with his claws in purple electricity. "By my power make my minion grow!" He launched purple lighting that came down to Earth and revived Bladesivemon and had him grow.

"How did that happen?" Yolei said.

"Now I can really slice and dice." Bladesviemon said as he was about to step on the rangers, but they moved out of the way.

"How are we suppose to fight that?" T.K. said.

"We prepared for this too." Izzy said.

"This is where the digimon come in." Gennai said.

"You mean we get to fight." Patamon said.

"Just wait and see." Izzy said and with a few pressed buttons on the keyboard they were teleported away. "Guys your digimon can now join in the fight as zords."

"Zords?" Davis said. Then in a bright light their digimon came in their champion forms and Gatomon as Angewomon, but as giant robots and matched the color as the rangers.

"We were able to bring extra power to your partners so now they can fight Zakkomon's minions." Izzy said. "Davis you will control Exveemon-Zord."

"This is what I'm talking about." Exveemon said.

"Yolei you will control Aquailamon-Zord." Izzy said.

"I actually like this blue color." Aquailamon said.

"Cody you will control the Ankylomon-Zord." Izzy said.

"I'm large and in charge." Ankylomon said.

"T.K. you will control Angemon-Zord." Izzy said.

"I like it." Angemon said.

"And Kari you will control Angewomon-Zord." Izzy said.

"I never did like feeling useless." Angewomon said.

"This is awesome." Yolei said.

"Now our digimon can help." Cody said.

"Let's go guys." Davis said as they jumped in their zords with a simple control console. "Ready pal?"

"Let's do this together." Exveemon said as he flew in at Bladesivemon and pounded him.

"Is that it?" Bladesivemon said.

"How's this?" Exveemon said and crossed his arms.

"**Cyber Laser**." He fired an energy laser and Ankylomon went into attack.

"**Spike Mace**." He swung his mace tail and struck him.

"Nice work buddy." Cody said.

"Now it's our turn." T.K. said. Angemon flew in and fought with his staff, but Bladesivemon blocked him.

"**Iron Rod**." He energized his staff and pounded him hard.

"Way to go." T.K. said.

"Now it's our turn." Kari said with Angewomon flying over.

"**Plasma Arrow**." She launched an energy arrow and it hit.

"No more games." Bladesivemon said as he jumped up and brought Angewomon down with his swords.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Hold on." T.K. said as the guys went in to help.

"**Blade Tornado**." He spun around and struck all of them.

"Yolei!" Cody said.

"Help!" Kari said.

"Guess it's up to me, let's see." Yolei said as she played with the controls.

"**Sonic Wave Blast**." Aquailamon fired a sonic blast that pushed him back.

"I hate to say it, but we don't have the power to beat him." Aquailamon said.

"Maybe we do, every zord can combine into a Megazord. We're stronger when we work as one." Davis said. "So let's do it."

"Zords combine!" They said. Exveemon folded back his arms and legs. Ankylomon opened up in half and hands came out and became the Megazords arms. Angemon and Angewomon folded up and turned into the Megazords legs. Aquailamon attached himself to Exveemon's back for wings and extra speed. Exveemon's head folded back and out came a new one like Shoutmon X3.

"Megazordmon!" The digimon said as their voices combined. The rangers were in a cockpit and had basic controls.

"This gives new definition to DNA digivolving." Davis said.

"This is basic mechanics." Yolei said.

"Does not matter what you do you're going down." Bladesivemon said.

"Let's have a little sword fight." Davis said as a sword came into Megazordmon's hand. They clashed swords, but Megazordmon pushed him back.

"**Blade Tornado**." Bladesivemon said.

"Time to take off." Yolei said as Megazordmon flew up.

"Let's give him a kick." Kari said as Megazordmon used its legs to kick while flying.

"Guys focus our power into the sword and we will finish him." Megazordmon said.

"Let's do it guys." Davis said. All power was being transferred into the sword and it began to glow. Megazordmon flew up high.

"**Flying Cyber Slash**." Megazordmon flew down and slashed right through Bladesivemon.

"Oh sure cut out the middle man." Bladesivemon said as he fell and was destroyed.

…..

Gennai's Lair

The rangers came back and celebrated their victory.

"A great job rangers." Gennai said.

"Thanks Gennai. I sure learned my lesson." Davis said.

"Which is what?" T.K. said.

"We're better off as a team. No one can handle everything." Davis said. "If we didn't had Megazordmon or if I hadn't had you guys I be toast. Team?"

"Team!" They all said.


	4. Brain Power

Cody was walking around the school when he saw Davis throwing punches and kicks in the air.

"Hey Davis what are you doing?" Cody said.

"Keeping my ranger moves up. Want to be ready the next time Zakkomon attacks." Davis said.

"Well I'll see you around." Cody said, but as he walked away he was thinking.

'The others are older and stronger than I am.' Cody thought. 'They can probably handle whatever comes their way, but what if I have to face something on my own.'

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"We need a plan if we're going to rid this world of these rangers." Zakkomon said.

"How do you plan we do that master?" Endromon said.

"I have a plan." Spikomon said.

"Oh this should be good." Sabromon said.

"The mightiest animal in the ocean in their world is now the mightiest on the ground. I present Terrarkmon." Spikomon said and a shark with legs instead of a tail and arms came out.

"How's it going? I'm going to enjoy digging through that crust." Terrarkmon said.

"What can he do?" Zakkomon said.

"He can dig through ground as fast as a shark can swim, even faster." Spikomon said.

"How interesting, go down and tear the city those rangers are apart." Zakkomon said.

"I can dig it." Terrarkmon said.

…

The School

This time Davis was walking around and saw Cody doing some training.

"Cody what are you doing?" Davis said.

"Trying to do some training like you did." Cody said.

"I never saw you fight without your kendo stick." Davis said.

"I'm just trying to keep up with the rest of you." Cody said. "All of you are older than me and stronger than me so I don't see how I can make it as a ranger."

"Cody listen you may not be strong, but you're smart and reliable." Davis said. "Those are two things that make you valuable to this team. With both of those you got nothing to worry about."

…..

The Others

T.K. and the girls were having a walk through town.

"Hey Kari you know Davis has crush on you right?" Yolei said.

"Does he?" Kari said acting like she didn't know.

"Do you like him?" Yolei said, but before they could answer they saw Terrarkmon and some Mynomon attacking.

"This is easier than I thought." Terrarkmon said.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"Looks like some kind of shark." Kari said.

"Whoever he is he's trouble." T.K. said. "Davis, Cody come in." He said to his D3

"Yeah what is it?" Davis said.

"We got a situation here." T.K. said.

"Okay we're on the way." Davis said.

"We better morph." T.K. said.

"Go, Go Digital." All three said and morphed.

"Hold it right there." T.K. said.

"Rangers just who I was looking for." Terrarkmon said. "I am Terrarkmon and I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

"Yeah that's not happening." Yolei said.

"Well right now I'm having too much fun doing some digging so Mynomon attack." Terrarkmon said as the Mynomon went into attack and Terrarkmon went underground and got away with his fin sticking out.

"Now what?" Kari said.

"We got to get these guys out of the way. We'll have to let Davis and Cody find him." T.K. said and they held off the Mynomon. T.K. contacted Davis and Cody again. "Davis, Cody come in the big shark got away, we need you to find him."

"Don't worry we're on it." Davis said.

"Now for these Mynomon." Yolei said. She rolled over one's back and kicked it in the gut. Then she pounded a few away. Kari cartwheeled and kicked a couple. She grabbed her blaster and blasted at some others. T.K. pounded a couple and grabbed one that he tossed into a couple others.

"That's what I call a strike." T.K. said.

…

Davis And Cody

"Come on Cody we got to find this shark that's attacking." Davis said as they were looking for Terrarkmon.

"You mean him down there." Cody said as they saw him on a lower ground road attacking. "Are you sure I can do this Davis?"

"You can Cody, like I said your smart and reliable, those are your strongest qualities. I'll also be right by your side. Now let's do this." Davis said.

"Go, Go Digital." They both said and they morphed.

"This is what I call rock and roll." Terrarkmon said.

"And this is what I called kicking butt." Davis said and kicked him in the back.

"Where did you two come from?" Terrarkmon said. "Forget it I'll just have to handle you myself."

"Bring it Tuna Breath." Davis said.

"I got him." Cody said as he ran in and attacked, but Terrarkmon blocked him. Terrarkmon grabbed him and tossed him to a wall. Davis went into attack, but the same thing happened. Terrarkmon struck him with his sharp hands.

"Armadillomon Shield." Cody said as he used his weapon, but Terrarkmon stopped him with on hand.

"Is that all you got?" Terrarkmon said. Cody tried to pull it away, but couldn't. "Too easy." He tossed Cody down.

"Try me." Davis said. He went into attack with his sword, but Terrarkmon grabbed it. Davis was able to pull back and slashed through his hand.

"Yow! That hurt." Terrarkmon said and Davis struck him with his sword. "Catch me if you can." He went back underground and his fin slashed at Davis.

"Hey Cody are you okay?" Davis said.

"Not really. I couldn't pull out of his grip, but you can." Cody said.

"Cody don't let that bother you, right now I need you. We got to find him." Davis said.

"Well if we follow his trail we should find him." Cody said.

"See smarts, now let's go." Davis said and they followed the trail. They followed down to the harbor. "The trail goes in multiple directions, how do we know where he went?"

"Wait he's here." Cody said as they saw the fin and he jumped up and struck them down.

"Surprise!" Terrarkmon said. "Now to really play dirty."

"Okay now I'm real mad." Davis said as he charged in, but Terrarkmon struck him in the chest and tossed him.

"**Terra Jaws**." He launched stone jaws that knocked Davis down.

"Davis!" Cody said.

"One down one to go." Terrarkmon said as he went back underground.

"I can't beat him by myself." Cody said.

"You can do this Cody. We've always counted on you before and you've never let us down." Davis said.

"But how?" Cody said and figured something out. "Wait he acts like a normal shark and if you strike them on the nose they lose it. If I can just measure and time this just right." He watched his fin move. "There!" Cody said as he jumped up and struck his shield down and sent him flying.

"Oh my nose!" Terrarkmon said.

"Nice work Cody." Davis said.

"I'm through playing around." Terrarkmon said, but got blasted. The other rangers arrived.

"We got here as soon as we could." T.K. said.

"We saw what happened." Yolei said.

"Yeah nice shot Cody now let's finish him." Kari said.

"Combine! Digital Laser!" They said as they formed their laser. "Fire!" They launched the blast and destroyed Terrarkmon. However Zakkomon wasn't giving up.

"We're not done yet. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Terrarkmon was now a giant.

"Gennai we need the digimon." Davis said over his D3.

"Already on their way." Gennai said as their zords arrived.

"Let's go guys." Davis said. They jumped in their zords and formed Megazordmon.

"Megazordmon!"

"You just gave me a bigger meal to snack on." Terrarkmon said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said.

"Speaking of see, see ya." Terrarkmon said as he went underground.

"Quick let's get in the air." Cody said as they began to fly, but Terrarkmon jumped up and tossed them down.

"Now to crush you." Terrarkmon said as he was about to stomp on them.

"Not today." Cody said and they stopped him.

"I can't hold it for long." Megazordmon said.

"You can't beat me I'm stronger and bigger." Terrakmon said.

"Maybe, but we're smarter, my friends have always counted on me and I'm not letting them down." Cody said. Then his belt began to glow. "What's going on?"

"Cody with your knowledge and reliability you have gained two new zords from your digieggs." Gennai said over the D3.

"Then let's use them. Zords arrive." Cody said and zords of Submariemon and Digmon arrived. "Digmon-Zord, Submarimon-Zord. Zords combine." Ankylomon was removed and the two new zords folded up and hands came out and became the new arms.

"Iron Megazordmon."

"Wow new zords." Yolei said.

"We also have new power." Kari said.

"Then let's use it. Digmon drill." Cody said and they struck the drill at Terrarkmon and got free. "Submariemon torpedoes." They now launched torpedoes and blasted him.

"This is awesome." T.K. said.

"Way to go Cody." Davis said.

"Now let's finish him." Cody said. "Submariemon Digmon let's take him out."

"**Torpedo Drill**." Megazordmon launched torpedoes and charged in with the drill and struck right through him.

"That's smarts." Terrarkmon said and was destroyed. After the battle the rangers settled down back on the ground.

"Great job out there, Cody you were awesome." Yolei said.

"Yeah you really showed that shark." T.K. said.

"Thanks to you we got new zords." Armadillomon said.

"Thanks guys." Cody said.

"It's just like I've been telling you Cody." Davis said.

"I know I'm smart and reliable." Cody said. "But if that's true Davis why is it you're always working out."

"Simple because he's not as smart as you." Yolei said and Davis gave her an angry look.


	5. Doubt Yourself

"Where is Endromon?" Zakkomon said.

"He has developed a life on Earth and is at work now." Sabromon said.

"Master Zakkomon the next minion is here ready to destroy the rangers." Spikomon said.

"That will have to wait get me in contact with Endromon at once." Zakkomon said.

…..

The School

It was gym class and Davis, Kari, and T.K. were sweating.

"Is it me or is coach really pushing us?" T.K. said.

"Hey Kari how come you're sweating all you've done is dancing." Davis said.

"Dancing takes as much effort as it does with you boys playing your sports." Kari said.

"Hey Davis want to play some one on one?" T.K. said passing a basketball.

"No thanks I can't really run anymore." Davis said as he tossed the ball and it hit the coach.

"Motomiya to the principal's office now." The coach said.

"Oh man." Davis said and was walking to the office.

"I better go with him." Veemon said as he and the other digimon were up in the roof and Veemon left. Meanwhile Kari was with her D3. Gatomon went down.

"Kari is something on your mind?" Gatomon said.

"I'm still thinking about this whole ranger thing." Kari said.

"I know what you mean." T.K. said. "I wonder if we have what it takes to be these power rangers."

…

Principal's Office

Principal Joseph was talking to Zakkomon.

"Endromon you are to report to my ship and remain there at all times. Now report back at once to meet our new minion." Zakkomon said.

"Yes master." Mr. Joseph said and turned into Endromon with Davis coming in.

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like besides giving me detention." Davis said. Endromon turned around and faced him.

"Well you were one of my worse students." Endromon said.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're not going anywhere." Davis said. Davis pounded him, but he blocked it and flipped him over his desk. Davis kicked him in the head and got himself straight up.

"Davis!" Veemon said as he came in. Endromon grabbed him and tossed him at Davis.

"**Spiral Energy**." He launched a purple orb of energy and pushed them back. Endromon turned back and left. Davis contacted T.K.

"T.K. you might want to get the others. I just found something you're not going to believe." Davis said. Mr. Joseph was walking away from the school when Davis jumped in front of him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Bring it child." Mr. Joseph said. They started fighting each other and when the bell rang all the students came out and saw what was happening. Even Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken.

"Okay if this is one of Davis's jokes he's taken it too far." Yolei said.

"Doesn't he know he'll be expelled?" Kari said. Then T.K. showed up.

"It's Endromon." T.K. said.

"Who?" Cody said.

"Joseph?" Kari said. Mr. Joseph jumped and turned into Endromon scaring the other students.

"Not bad for a child." Endromon said.

"Not bad for a principal." Davis said.

"Former principal, tell the school I quit." Endromon said and disappeared.

…

Zakkomon's ship

"I have returned and here to stay as you command master." Endromon said.

"Excellent meet our new minion, Trophismon." Zakkomon said. A fast moving figure came in and stopped and he was half white and half red with a staff with one end a blade and the other end a curved blade.

"I am here." Trophismon said.

"With his speed he'll give the rangers a run for their money." Zakkomon said.

"There's more too." Trophismon said.

"And what would that be?" Endromon said.

"You'll see." Trophismon said.

…..

Earth

"So our principal has been Endromon this whole time." T.K. said.

"No wonder Zakkomon knows about Earth." Yolei said.

"Guys how are we going to stop them, Zakkomon must know everything about us." Kari said.

"You may be right." T.K. said.

"Come on guys don't doubt yourselves here." Davis said. Then Trophismon came running through and attacked everything.

"What was that?" Cody said.

"Trouble." Davis said and they reached for their morphers.

"Go, Go Digital." They said and morphed.

"How are we going to find whatever that was?" Yolei said. Then they were attacked and Trophismon stopped in front of them.

"So you are the rangers." Trophismon said.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"I am Trophismon the fastest digimon ever." Trophismon said.

"We'll see if your so fast." Davis said. "Blasters guys. Fire!" They all launched their blasters, but he moved out of the way.

"Where'd he go?" Cody said.

"How hard can it be to find something that's half red and half white?" Yolei said. Then they were attacked again and down.

"Don't tell me this all the rangers have to offer." Trophismon said.

"We're show you what we have to offer." T.K. said, "Patamon staff." T.K. jumped into attack, but Trophismon blocked him blow to blow.

"Now it's my turn." Trophismon said as he slashed at him. Then he put the curved blade around him and tossed him.

"T.K. hold on." Kari said. "Gatomon bow." She launched some arrows at him. Trophismon ran at her and slashed at her.

"Kari!" T.K. said as he ran by her side. "Are you okay?"

"Now watch this." Trophismon said as he launched black electricity from his eyes and blasted them both with them getting zapped.

"Kari, T.K.!" Cody said.

"Hang on." Davis said as the other three blasted Trophismon from the back.

"Well two is enough." Trophismon said and ran off.

"He's gone." Davis said.

"Kari, T.K. are you guys okay?" Yolei said.

"I don't know." T.K. said.

"All of a sudden I feel upset." Kari said. When Trophismon made his getaway he met up with Endromon.

"Was that it? You could have done so much more." Endromon said.

"Oh but I have. You know those blasts I used on the pink and green ranger. They were doubt rays. They'll doubt themselves so much that they might not want to be rangers ever again." Trophismon said.

….

Gennai's Lair

"Izzy please tell us you have something that can match that monster's speed." Yolei said.

"I'm afraid not." Izzy said.

"What's the point?" T.K. said.

"I doubt we can do anything." Kari said.

"What's with you two?" Davis said.

"I don't know." T.K. said.

"All of a sudden I just feel like I can't do anything. I don't even know why we're rangers." Kari said.

"Listen I got to go." T.K. said and he and Kari left.

"What's with them?" Davis said.

"Wait a minute, that blast that Trophismon gave them. I think it's having them doubt themselves." Yolei said.

"Can we reverse it?" Cody said.

"In order to handle doubt they must be able to face the challenge that lies ahead." Gennai said.

"How?" Cody said.

"Well here's something." Gennai said as he took out the picture they took when they took down the dark masters. "T.K. and Kari had their doubts, but they were able to face the enemies they fought before."

"Can I see that?" Davis said and Gennai handed him the picture.

"For now you must be ready for when that Trophismon returns." Gennai said.

…

Kari And T.K.

Kari and T.K. were walking around and seemed upset.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"T.K. you two don't seem okay." Patamon said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Kari said.

"Maybe we're not cut out to be rangers." T.K. said.

"Don't say that." They turned and saw Davis, Cody, and Yolei.

"Of course you guys are cut out to be rangers." Yolei said.

"We know it and you know it." Cody said.

"But what makes you guys believe we can do this?" T.K. said. Then explosions were going off and Trophismon was attacking.

"It's him again." Yolei said. "You want to know why I believe. It's because I have a reason to fight." She ran into battle. "Go, Go Digital."

"This is the right thing to do." Cody said and ran in. "Go, Go Digital."

"I don't think we have anything to fight." Kari said.

"What are we fighting for?" T.K. said.

"The same reason you fought about four years ago." Davis said handing them the picture and went in. "Go, Go Digital."

"This is too easy." Trophismon said.

"That's enough." Davis said with the three of them ready to fight.

"You rangers don't have a chance against me." Trophismon said and began to battle.

"Davis is right." T.K. said.

"We fight for the same reason, to protect both worlds." Kari said.

"So what's wrong with us!?" T.K. said.

"What do we do?" Kari said.

"We can't doubt ourselves we've always had hope." T.K. said.

"You're right we always had hope when we had our doubts." Kari said.

"Zakkomon brings pain and darkness. We bring light." T.K. said. "So we have to fight." They both ran in. The other rangers were down since Trophismon was too strong.

"You rangers are finished." Trophismon said.

"Think again." He turned and saw Kari and T.K.

"You two again, you can't stop me, you have your doubts." Trophismon said.

"Maybe, but we hold hope." T.K. said.

"Zakkomon is darkness and we are light and we will stop you." Kari said.

"Go, Go Digital!" They both said and morphed.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me." Trophismon said and started speeding up. They both had their weapons ready.

"We can do this." Kari said.

"You're right." T.K. said and began to sense where he was. "There!" T.K. said and struck him with his staff.

"Hey how did that happen?" Trophismon said.

"Great work T.K. now it's my turn." Kari said and blasted him.

"**Doubt Ray**." Trophismon said, but they moved out of the way.

"Not this time." T.K. said.

"Way to go you guys." Davis said.

"Now let's finish him without a doubt." Yolei said.

"Combine. Digital Laser!" They said. "Fire!" They launched the laser and destroyed him.

"Oh we're not done. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Trophismon was back.

"We need our zords." Davis said and they arrived and formed Megazordmon.

"You still won't be able to catch me." Trophismon said as he used his speed and struck them everywhere.

"Now what?" Cody said.

"Kari we control Megazordmon's feet so we can catch him." T.K. said.

"Can't we just fly?" Yolei said.

"No this is something Kari and I have to do." T.K. said.

"He's right let's do this." Kari said and they started running after him.

"You think you can catch me that's funny." Trophismon said.

"As long as we have hope we can do this." T.K. said.

"That's right, you're darkness and we're light." Kari said. Then their belt buckles glowed.

"Kari, T.K. because of your light and hope you've gained new zords." Gennai said over the D3.

"Then let's use them." Kari said.

"Alright new zords come." T.K. said and in a light zords of Nefertimon and Pegasusmon came.

"Pegasusmon-Zord." T.K. said.

"Nefertimon-Zord." Kari said.

"Zords combined." They both said and they replaced Angemon and Angewomon and became the new legs.

"Star-Megazordmon!" Megazordmon said. The new power gave them the ability to match Trophismon's speed.

"What the!?" Trophismon said.

"Take this." T.K. said and gave him a kick.

"And again." Kari said giving another. "Alright this time without a doubt." They were ready to finish him storing power in the legs.

"**Star Kick**!" Megazordmon jumped at Trophismon and launched a barrage of kicks at him and finished him.

"Well I had my doubts." Trophismon said and was destroyed. They settled down on the ground.

"Way to go guys." Yolei said.

"Thanks guys." T.K. said.

"We owe it to you Davis, you showed us that picture and reminded us why we fight in the first place." Kari said.

"It was nothing. As long as we know why we fight we'll win this for sure." Davis said.

(AN: go to NavyDigiDestined3's profile, click on the link, and spread the word.)


	6. Barbaric Legend

Zakkomon was up in his ship thinking of a new way to destroy the rangers.

"How am I going to get rid of those annoying power rangers?" Zakkomon said.

"Master if I may. I've heard of a legend with in the digital world and if it's true it could destroy the rangers." Endromon said.

"R I like to see that." Spikomon said.

"Fine, see if you can bring this legend to life." Zakkomon said.

….

Gennai's Lair

Yolei and Hawkmon were with Gennai helping to rearrange some stuff.

"Thank you for helping me put some of this stuff away Yolei and Hawkmon." Gennai said.

"Our pleasure." Hawkmon said.

"Whoa I know Tai told us you were old Gennai, but wow." Yolei said with a picture of Gennai as his old self.

"Well how do you think I got my good looks?" Gennai said.

"You must have a great plastic surgeon." Yolei said. Then she spotted a glass eye. "Hey what's this?"

"That is the third eye of Barbaricmon." Gennai said.

"Barbaricmon?" Hawkmon said.

"Legend has it he was the most ruthless and dangerous digimon with telepathic powers and strength." Gennai said. "It's said he was the first digimon to enter the real world, but his body was destroyed. He stand for hatred and destruction"

"Wow!" Yolei said. "Well I got to go we have a field trip to the museum."

"Alright I can handle things here." Gennai said.

…

The Museum

"And if we walk this way we'll see the Egyptian exhibit." The guide said.

"What I like to know is where the cafeteria is?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Veemon said.

"Be quiet you two." T.K. said.

"At least give me something interesting." Davis said. Yolei rolled her eyes and spotted something move down the halls and went to check it out.

"Yolei where are you going?" Hawkmon said.

"Quiet I saw something." Yolei said as she snuck down the hall and saw Mynomon with Endromon and Spikomon standing in front a case of black gladiator armor with the helmt having three eye holds.

"What are we doing here?" Spikomon said.

"We're here for this." Endromon said. "Don't look at the eyes though. This is the armor of Barbaricmon. The first digimon to come into the real world, but the portal was unstable and his body was lost. No one knew who the armor belong to."

"So why are we here?" Spikomon said.

"Legend has it if his third eye is returned he will be restored." Endromon said. "Before we do take care of the spy." One Mynomon grabbed Yolei and tossed her in. "The blue ranger. Get her."

"Uh oh." Yolei said. She kicked at one and kicked another down. She pounded one at a vase, but before it fell she caught it. "Watch the museum's stuff." She continued to fight them off, but Endromon got to her.

"**Spiral Energy**." He shot her down.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon said as he flew in to help her, but Spikomon knocked him down.

"Grab them." Endromon said. They lifted them up and brought them to the armor. "Have them face the eyes. They'll fall under the control of the spirit of Barbaricmon." They had them face the mask and created a bright light.

"You two belong to me now. You hate everything now find my eye and lie if anyone gets suspicious." The spirit of Barbaricmon said and they fell under his control. They walked away and met up with the others.

"Yolei where'd you go?" Kari said.

"Nowhere." Yolei said and just kept on walking away.

"Uh Yolei are you okay?" Davis said.

"Why do you care?" Yolei said.

"Because we're friends." Davis said thinking that was a weird thing to ask.

"Yeah well I hate the idea." Yolei said and just walked away.

….

Gennai's Lair

Yolei and Hawkmon were in Gennai's lair looking for the glass eye.

"Where did Gennai put it?" Hawkmon said. Yolei saw it on the table.

"Found it." Yolei said. "Now let's get back."

…

The Museum

Yolei and Hawkmon returned to the museum and Barbaricmon's armor.

"Excellent now place it upon my helmet." Barbaricmon said. Hawkmon smashed the case opened and Yolei placed the glass eye in and Barbaricmon's armor was moving with it having a grey body with an axe. "Excellent now I am free and so are you." He released the control on them and they fainted.

…

Gennai's Lair

"I don't care what you guys say that was mean of Yolei." Davis said.

"Actually I have to agree with you on that." Cody said.

"What's going on?" Izzy said.

"Did something happen?" Tentomon said.

"Yeah with Yolei." T.K. said.

"Hey have any of you taken the glass eye I placed here?" Gennai said.

"Not me." T.K. said.

"Or me." Patamon said.

"I think they're creepy." Kari said.

"Same here." Gatomon said.

"I didn't touch it." Cody said.

"Neither did I." Armadillomon said.

"I didn't even know there were glass eyes." Davis said.

"I didn't know either." Veemon said.

"Izzy, Tentomon?" Gennai said.

"I was at the computer lab after school." Izzy said.

"I never even noticed it." Tentomon said.

"Well if it wasn't any of you that only leaves one pair of subjects." Gennai said and they knew who.

"Yolei and Hawkmon?" T.K. said.

"They would never do that." Kari said.

"Maybe not on their own free will." Gennai said. Then the monitor showed Barbaricmon attacking.

"Who's that?" Davis said.

"Just as I feared, Barbaricmon. Yolei and Hawkmon must found his armor and fell under his control." Gennai said. "They must have brought his third eye to him. Be careful rangers he is dangerous."

"What about Yolei?" Cody said.

"We'll find Yolei just go and stop him." Izzy said and they headed off.

….

Odaiba

"Run you cowards." Barbaricmon said.

"That's enough." Barbaricmon turned around and saw the rangers.

"Who are you?" Barbaricmon said.

"We're the power rangers and your rampage ends here." Davis said.

"You might actually bring a challenge." Barbaricmon said. They went into attack, but Barbaricmon used his axe and slashed them down.

"Digi-Blasters guys." Davis said and they fired, but he blocked them. "Saber mode." They jumped at him.

"**Barbaric Axe**." He spun in a circle and slashed them down.

"It's going to take more than that to keep us down." Davis said as he charged in.

"**Telekinetic Blast**." Barbaricmon used his third eye to blow him back with a powerful blast.

"Davis!" T.K. said as they rain in, but he slashed at them.

"You so called rangers are no challenge." Barbaricmon said.

"That's what you think." Davis said as he jumped in with his Veemon sword, but Barbaricmon stopped him with his axe. "Oh man this guy is unbelievable." Zakkomon was watching from his ship.

"It's about to get worse for you rangers." Zakkomon said. "By my power make my minion grow!" He launched his power and Barbaricmon grew.

"How did this happen? Oh who cares." Barbaricmon said.

"Izzy can we still form Megazordmon?" Cody said on his D3.

"Yes it's not a problem." Izzy said. The other zords arrived and formed Megazordmon without the Aquailamon-Zord.

"Persistent are you, but I am the most powerful digimon to live." Barbaricmon said. Megazordmon brought out his sword and they clashed weapons, but Barbaricmon was still too strong.

"Opened to any ideas guys." Megazordmon said.

"Without Yolei we can't fly." Cody said.

"So we'll have to do the best we can." Davis said. They tried fighting, but they were pushed back.

"**Telekinetic Blast**." Barbaricmon said and blew them down.

"Without Yolei this is harder, we can't use our special move to finish him." T.K. said.

"And without Aquailamon we're not at full power." Megazordmon said.

"Where's Yolei when we need her?" Davis said.

…

The Museum

Gennai made it to the museum and found Yolei and Hawkmon still unconscious.

"Yolei Hawkmon wake up." Gennai said and they got up, but a little dizzy.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"I don't recall anything." Hawkmon said.

"You were under the control of Barbaricmon." Gennai said.

"I remember now. That digimon turned my best qualities and turned them evil. He's going to pay for that." Yolei said.

"You must hurry, the other rangers need your help." Gennai said.

…

The Battle

Megazordmon was brought down after another attack by Barbaricmon.

"This battle ends now." Barbaricmon said.

"Come on guys we go to get up." Davis said.

"It's no use Davis we don't have enough power." Cody said. Then Barbaricmon got blasted.

"Guys look." Kari said and saw Yolei on Aquailamon-Zord.

"Hang on guys." Yolei said.

"It's Yolei." T.K. said.

"Go, Go Digital." Yolei said and she morphed. She hopped in Aquailamon and attached to Megazordmon.

"Sorry for being late, this whole thing is my fault." Yolei said.

"Don't worry about it you were being controlled." T.K. said.

"Well now I'm back and ready to fight." Yolei said. Megazordmon flew up and slashed at Barbaricmon, but he blocked it.

"You hold no power compared to me." Barbaricmon said.

"You represent hatred and evil. I represent love and sincerity, my friends and I together represent what's right." Yolei said. "You'll never win." Her belt began to glow.

"You're right Yolei you represent love and sincerity." Gennai said over the D3. "You now have two new zords.

"Then let's have them give us a hand." Yolei said and in a light a Halsemon and Shurimon zord came. "Halsemon-Zord, Shurimon-Zord. Zords combined." Aquailamon came off. Shurimon folded its arms and legs back and attached itself to the back. Halsemon attached to Shurimon and extend its wings.

"Sky-Megazordmon!"

"Now to really fly." Yolei said and they flew with Shurimon's blades spinning like a helicopter. They attacked him from everywhere.

"You can't beat me, I'm the strongest." Barbaricmon said and struck them with his axe.

"We got to do something about that axe." Cody said.

"I got an idea." Yolei said. She had them clashed into his axe. Megazordmon pulled the weapons down and used the blades to slash at his arm and had him let go. "Now we'll see if you're the strongest." They flew up and power up.

"**Sky Blade**." They struck right through him and destroyed him.

"This can't be I'm the strongest digimon." Barbaricmon said as he fell.

….

Gennai's Lair

"Sorry about your glass eye Gennai." Yolei said.

"Well at least this way it'll never be used for evil again." Gennai said.

"At least now I know you do consider me as a friend." Davis said.

"Of course I do Davis you're all my friends forever." Yolei said and they wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders.


	7. Sabromon Strong Strike

Davis and T.K. were in a weight room with Davis bench pressing and T.K. spotting him.

"How many is that?" Davis said.

"Just 14, you can get about 20 more in." T.K. said.

"Maybe another time." Davis said as he placed it down and went on the treadmill. "I got to keep my legs just as strong."

"Weren't you the one that told Cody it's okay if you're not strong or something?" T.K. said.

"I know, but these problems are just going to get tougher plus a little strength doesn't hurt as long as you don't let it go to your head." Davis said. "Plus I got friends like you to back me up."

…

Zakkomon's Ship

"Who else has a plan to destroy those rangers and take over this world?" Zakkomon said.

"I might know another minion to help us." Endromon said.

"Yeah me." Sabromon said. "I'm tired of just standing here send me down to destroy the rangers."

"Are you sure?" Zakkomon said.

"I am much stronger than those humans will ever be. I will destroy those rangers once and for all." Sabromon said.

"Very well, but you better come back with success." Zakkomon said and Sabromon was on his way.

"Just you wait rangers." Sabromon said and remembered when he went against Davis. "Especially you red ranger."

….

Odaiba

Ross with his digimon were walking through the city.

"Come on guys Mom wants us home soon." Ross said.

"We're coming." Gotsumon said.

"Hey Ross can I ask you something?" Aquamon said.

"You just did." Ross said.

"Do you think we'll be part of the rangers?" Aquamon said.

"Maybe, but Gennai is still trying to figure that out since I have two partners and with what's been going on it could be awhile." Ross said. Then he heard something and saw Sabromon coming down an alley.

"Does he seem familiar?" Gotsumon said.

"Yeah try like that's the guy that attacked Primary Village when this whole thing started." Ross said.

"A little chaos should bring out those rangers. Starting with you human." Sabromon said and blasted Ross down.

"Ross!"

"We'll protect you." Aquamon said as they got between them.

"No guys remember your attacks have no effect on him." Ross said.

"This is why you humans are weak." Sabromon said ready to attack.

"Back off." Yolei and Cody that was morphed jumped kicked Sabromon back.

"Ross are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah." Ross said.

"You better get out of here." Cody said as he and the digimon ran off.

"That's the last time you pick on anyone." Yolei said.

"Ha I was looking for you rangers anyway." Sabromon said. Cody and Yolei tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. "You cannot defeat me. I am strong, the strong take from the weak."

"Not today. Armadillomon shield." Cody said.

"Hawkmon twin blade." Yolei said. Sabromon was about to strike with his sword, but Cody blocked it, but he pushed Cody against a wall and got past his defenses. Yolei tried both ends of her blades, but Sabromon was the one that struck.

"**Saber Blast**." Sabromon launched the energy blast and shot them down, but they tried to get back up.

"You just won't quit." Sabromon said. He slashed them full force and power that it had them demorph and knocked out. "Two down three to go. If I destroy the city then the others will come out." He walked away. Davis, Kari, and T.K. went down looking for the crisis.

"Izzy are you sure this is the right place?" Kari said over the D3.

"It should be, Yolei and Cody should already be there." Izzy said.

"We'll find them." T.K. said.

"Guys over here." Davis said.

"Oh no Yolei, Cody." Kari said as they checked on them and they were banged up when they got up.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"It was Sabromon he must have thought he finished us." Cody said.

"We almost were, he seems so much stronger. He's going to attack the city." Yolei said.

"Kari you stay here and take care of them. T.K. you and I will stop Sabromon." Davis said as they took off.

…

Sabromon

Sabromon was at the top of a building looking over Odaiba.

"Time someone destroyed this city." Sabromon said as he started launching energy blast that were destroying buildings that Davis and T.K. noticed.

"Oh no Sabromon is already attacking the city." T.K. said.

"Come on this way." Davis said as they made it to the top of the building. "Enough Sabromon we're here." He turned and faced them.

"I was hoping you rangers would. Now it's time I destroy you rangers like someone should have." Sabromon said.

"Go, Go Digital." They both said and morphed.

"Veemon sword." Davis said.

"Patamon staff." T.K. said. All three charged in at the other, but Sabromon was too strong for them. Now he and Davis had swords locked

"You should be begging for me to spare your life." Sabromon said.

"I don't beg for anything." Davis said and Sabromon pushed him back. T.K. tried to attack with his staff, but Sabromon blocked it and pushed him back. "Digi-Blasters." They both fired, but he blocked them.

"**Saber Blast**." Sabromon blasted them down.

"I am much stronger than you rangers. It's a mystery on why no one has taken you down before." Sabromon said.

"That's where you're wrong." T.K. said as he went in with his staff, but Sabromon blocked it.

"Please you have no power against me." Sabromon said as he pushed the staff out of the way and slashed T.K.

"Hold on." Davis said as he went in. They clashed with their swords at each other, but Sabromon pushed him back and blasted him down.

"Now to finish you." Sabromon said as he stored energy in his sword that glowed red.

"Davis!" T.K. said as he ran to his side.

"Say goodbye." Sabromon said as he struck his sword down on the ground sending a blast of energy. T.K. got in front of Davis and spun his staff around blocking the attack, but they were both sent flying and hit the ground with moth of them demorphing.

"T.K. are you okay?" Davis said.

"Not really." T.K. said with him banged up.

"If you haven't blocked that attack I would have been finished." Davis said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you have to face Sabromon on your own." T.K. said. Sabromon jumped down.

"Now it's your turn red." Sabromon said.

"Sorry Davis." T.K. said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Davis said. "Go, Go Digital." He morphed and had his sword ready to go.

"I've been wanting this red ranger." Sabromon said. They both charged in and slashed at each other and blocking. They pushed each other back and ran side by side with them blasting at each other.

"No way I'm going down so easily." Davis said.

"Neither am I." Sabromon said. Davis ran in to attack, but Sabromon blocked him. He pushed Davis's sword up and slashed at him. Sabromon was about to strike his sword down, but Davis blocked him. "It's over, I'm stronger red ranger you can't beat me." The other rangers arrived and saw what was going on.

"You're wrong, it's not just about strength." Davis said as he pushed up and slashed at him. He then slashed at him again and again until he was brought down.

"Whoa!" Yolei said.

"T.K.!" Kari said as they saw he was hurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." T.K. said.

"Master help me, give me more power." Sabromon cried out and Zakkomon heard.

"Of course. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Sabromon was bigger.

"Guys quick." Davis said.

"Go, Go Digital!" They all said as they morphed. Their zords arrived and formed Megazordmon.

"This way I can destroy all of you." Sabromon said. They clashed swords back and forth.

"**Saber Blast**." Sabromon blasted Megazordmon down.

"It's over rangers." Sabromon said.

"No way, we're not giving up." Davis said as he had Megazordmon charge in.

"Davis this is crazy." Megazordmon said.

"Red ranger you're either brave or a fool." Sabromon said as they clashed swords again. "You can't win I am stronger."

"Maybe, but I'm strong too with my courage and I have my friends to back me up. You have nothing." Davis said and his belt glowed.

"Davis with your courage and friendship you have now gained new zords." Gennai said over the D3.

"Then let's bring them out." Davis said and there was a bright light bringing Flamedramon and Raidramon. "Flamedramon-Zord, Raidramon-Zord!"

"Like those things will help you now." Sabromon said.

"Zords combine." Davis said. They folded up and attached themselves to the bottom of Megazordmon's arms and their horns grew longer.

"Dual-Megazordmon."

"Now let's defeat him." Davis said as they clashed swords. They used the other to attack him. "This time you're finished."

"The only victory here will be mine." Sabromon said. He launched more energy blast, but they blocked him. They stored power in the swords.

"**Flame Thunder Slash**." They said and they slashed at him with fire and thunder, but he was able to block it with his sword, but still badly damage.

"You may have won the battle rangers, but you won't win the war." Sabromon said as a sword spun around him clockwise and disappeared. After the battle the rangers went down.

"We were so close to defeating Sabromon." Yolei said.

"But he was much stronger." Cody said.

"Well now thanks to Davis we became even stronger. Come on let's get something to eat." T.K. said, but Davis was thinking.

'Sabromon.' Davis thought.

"Hey Davis come on we're getting some ice cream." Kari said as she grabbed his arm and pulled, but Sabromon was up on a building watching Davis.

"One of these days red ranger I will defeat you." Sabromon said.


	8. Chameleon Ranger

"Okay Davis try it from here." T.K. said as he shot a basket. They were playing a game a horse with the others watching.

"Easy." Davis said

"Yeah come on Davis." Veemon said as he shot, but missed.

"And I believe that's horse to a nothing." Yolei said.

"I wonder why it's called horse when there are no horses." Hawkmon said.

"Well Patamon can become a horse sort of." Gatomon said.

"One of these days." Davis said.

"Davis it's not that big of a deal. You're great at soccer and T.K. is great at basketball." Cody said.

"Unless T.K. is great at soccer too." Yolei said.

"Yolei come on can't you be nice to Davis for once." Kari said and their D3s went off.

"Rangers report to Gennai's now." Izzy said.

"We're on our way Izzy." Davis said and they headed out.

…

Gennai's Lair

They arrived and Gennai, Tentomon, and Izzy were waiting for them.

"Good you're here." Izzy said.

"Izzy what's Zakkomon up to now?" T.K. said.

"It's not Zakkomon its Gennai." Tentomon said.

"Gennai what is it?" Kari said.

"It's nothing serious. It's just that I'll be in a meditative state for a while so I won't be of any use until I emerge." Gennai said.

"So what do we do if Zakkomon attacks or something?" Cody said.

"Izzy will stay here and contact you if you're needed." Gennai said.

"Wait what?" Izzy said.

"Be strong when you have to rangers." Gennai said as he entered another and closed the door with it locked.

"Okay Izzy we're heading back to Odaiba, contact us if there's any trouble." Davis said.

"Have fun." Veemon said as they left.

"Yeah have fun." Tentomon said and was about to leave.

"Oh no if I'm staying here so are you." Izzy said.

…..

Zakkomon's Ship

"Lord Zakkomon I have a new plan." Endromon said.

"This better be a good one because those rangers are getting on my spikey nerves." Spikomon said.

"Quiet prickle brain." Endromon said.

"What is it Endromon?" Zakkomon said.

"Meet Chamelmon." Endromon said and a lizard standing on two legs and had sharp claws came up.

"What can he do?" Zakkomon said.

"I can change my form to look like anyone." Chamelmon said.

"With his power we'll have the rangers destroy each other." Endromon said.

"Excellent just don't fail me." Zakkomon said.

"Those rangers will meet their doom." Chamelmon said.

…

Gennai's Lair

Izzy was bored out of his mind since he had to stay at Gennai's place for a while.

"I'm so bored." Izzy said.

"Let's see what's on T.V." Tentomon said turning on the monitor.

"That's for seeing what's going on in Odaiba." Izzy said.

"It looks like there is something going on in the park." Tentomon said and they saw a little boy.

"Mommy where are you?" The boy cried out.

"The little guys is lost. Should we call Davis and the others?" Tentomon said.

"No we don't need the rangers. I'm sure we can handle this. It should only take a few minutes." Izzy said and worked on the computer. "I think I got Gennai's teleportation frequency." Izzy and Tentomon were teleported.

….

The Park

Chamelmon was down at the park looking for the rangers.

"Where are you rangers?" Chamelmon said and saw Izzy and Tentomon drop down by the lake.

"How does Gennai work with that thing?" Izzy said.

"Gennai, that's the name of the guy that leads the rangers. He can take me to where they hide out." Chamelmon said.

"Let's just find that boy." Tentomon said and the little boy came up.

"Look there he is." Izzy said and they went over to him. "Hi there I'm Izzy and this is my partner Tentomon."

"What's your name?" Tentomon said.

"Danny."

"We heard you were lost so we're here to help." Izzy said. "Your Mom is probably looking for you so I say we stay put."

"Okay, you want to play soccer?" Danny said.

"Okay I guess." Izzy said.

"You don't play sports." Tentomon said. Chamelmon was sneaking up on them.

"I got to get that boy to show me Gennai's Lair." Chamelmon said as he turned into Yolei.

"Okay let me try this." Izzy said as he kicked the ball high. "I'm not great at sports." Yolei did catch it.

"Looking for this." Yolei said.

"Busted." Tentomon said.

"Izzy and Tentomon, what naughty boys." Yolei said.

"Yolei let me explain." Izzy said.

"Explain nothing! Now let's get back to Gennai's." Yolei said.

"Oh well…." Izzy said not knowing what to say.

"Wait Izzy look in the water." Tentomon said. They saw that instead of Yolei's reflection they saw Chamelmon's.

"Hey you're not Yolei." Izzy said and Chamelmon changed back. "Run Danny." Danny ran away.

"**Super Shocker**." Tentomon tried to fight him, but since he worked with Zakkomon it had no affect and Chamelmon swat him away and grabbed Izzy.

"Take me to your base now." Chamelmon said.

"Never." Izzy said trying to get out of his grip, but got scratched and felt dizzy that caused him to collapsed.

"Bad news for you. My claws are filled with poison." Chamelmon said.

"You'll never find Gennai's lair now lizard breath." Izzy said.

"Chamelmon leave that boy alone and go destroy the rangers." Zakkomon contacted him telepathically.

"Yes Lord Zakkomon." Chamelmon said and teleported away. Chamelmon appeared by an ice cream shop where he turned into T.K. He went in and saw Kari and Yolei with their digimon.

"Kari, Yolei Davis is in trouble. He's at the south end of the park and is surrounded by Mynomon." T.K. said.

"Oh no." Kari said.

"Why didn't Izzy contact us?" Yolei said.

"What about Cody?" Kari said.

"I don't know. I'll find Cody you guys better help Davis." T.K. said.

"Alright come on Yolei." Kari said as they left and T.K. smirked wickedly.

…

The Park

Kari and Yolei made it to the park, but there was no sign of Davis.

"Alright so where's Davis?" Kari said.

"T.K. said south side. Maybe he got away." Yolei said and tried contacting them. "Davis come in." The guys were really at a music store listening to some music. "No answer."

"Let's look around." Kari said. What they didn't know was Endromon was there.

"Two rangers Mynomon take care of there." Endromon said and two Mynomon appeared in front of them.

"Look out behind us." Hawkmon said and saw two more behind them.

"Alright let's take care of them." Yolei said and they each took two. Kari flipped over one and gave it a few kicks and tossed it over a rock. Yolei slid herself down and kicked one. She flipped up and pound it in the chest. Kari was doing back flips and kicked off a tree to kick on in the head and kicked it again. Yolei jumped and kick one and then pounded it down.

"You okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Yolei said.

"Let's get out of here." Gatomon said.

…

The Gym

The guys were at a gym where Davis and Ross were practicing some fight moves when Kari and Yolei ran in.

"Davis you're okay." Kari said as she hugged him.

"Uh yeah?" Davis said.

"Oh sorry." Kari said as she backed away.

"What was all that about T.K. it wasn't funny?" Yolei said.

"What are you talking about?" T.K. said.

"You told us that Davis needed help at the park and you went to get Cody." Kari said.

"What?" T.K. said.

"We were attacked by the Mynomon at the park, where were you?" Yolei said.

"We were at the music store and here." Davis said.

"All of you?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah and T.K. was with us." Ken said.

"Something's going on." Davis said and tried to contact Izzy. "Hey Izzy come in." No answer.

"Where in both worlds is Izzy?" Yolei said.

"I don't know. Ken Ross we got to go." Davis said and they left.

…

Gennai's Lair

They arrived at Gennai's Lair and Gennai was there.

"Gennai you're back." Cody said.

"Yes rangers and we have a problem." Gennai said.

"Where's Izzy?" Cody said.

"Look at this." Gennai said showing what happened to Izzy. "Tentomon and Izzy were trying to help a boy named Danny, but was attacked by Zakkomon's new minion Chamelmon and was poisoned. He doesn't have much time."

"Oh no poor Izzy." Kari said.

"We got to help him." Yolei said.

"I'm afraid there's no time. Chamelmon is attacking the city. Be careful rangers he can change himself into any of you." Gennai said.

"Yolei I bet it was that lizard as T.K. that told us to go to the park." Kari said.

"T.K. I'm sorry I doubted you." Yolei said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get this lizard so we can help Izzy." T.K. said.

….

The Real World

The rangers morphed and jumped in front of Chamelmon.

"Rangers prepare to meet your doom." Chamelmon said.

"You're the one going down." Davis said.

"That's right lizard lips." T.K. said.

"Pink ranger ready."

"Yellow Ranger ready."

"Blue ranger."

"Yeah blue ranger." There were two blue rangers.

"Hey you're not the blue ranger I am." One said.

"No way, Davis guys." The other said and they gathered together. "You can tell who the real Yolei is right?"

"Remember guys Chamelmon can change himself into one of us." The other said.

"How are we suppose to know who's who?" T.K. said.

"I know both of you will fight me. I'll be able to tell who's who so bring it." Davis said.

"Davis you're my friend. Even though we argue I can't fight you." Yolei said.

"I can watch." The other said and jumped to attack.

"Blast her guys." Davis said and they blasted her down and turned into Chamelmon.

"How?"

"No way we ever attacked each other." Davis said.

"Now let's see how you fight like this." Cody said and the fight was on. They all tried to fight him off, but he was able to fight back.

"**Tongue Whip**." Chamelmon stuck out his long tongue and whipped at them and made a run for it.

"Not so fast." T.K. said as he jumped at him, but they both went over a rise.

"T.K.!" They all shouted to see if he was okay.

"T.K. are you alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah." T.K. said and another showed up.

"Guys that's Chamelmon." The other said and first ran off. "Don't let him get away." He changed back and forth between rangers and stopped on red.

"I got this one guys. He thinks he's red well he's wrong." Davis said. They both fought each other off until one kicked him down and the other's gathered around.

"Guys that's the fake red ranger." The other said and they were confused. "Fooled you. He blasted them down.

"Gennai we need help." Davis said.

"I think I found something." Gennai said and teleported them away.

….

Gennai's Lair

"Gennai we can't stop Chamelmon, we don't know who to fight." T.K. said.

"I think I found something." Gennai said showing what happened at the lake. "Even though Chamelmon can change his image he can't change his reflection."

"So all we have to do is see someone's reflection." Davis said. "Anyone have a mirror?"

"Actually Mimi gave me one for my birthday." Yolei said holding a mirror.

"Alright Yolei." Kari said.

"Okay guys let's hurry and get this guy." Davis said.

….

The Real World

Davis, Cody, and Yolei made it.

"Where are Kari and T.K.?" Yolei said.

"I don't know we came here together." Cody said.

"They have to be here somewhere." Davis said. "Look there's T.K." T.K. look injured.

"You guys I was attacked by Chamelmon." T.K. said. "He was too strong. Maybe we should give up." Davis kicked him down.

"The real T.K. would never give up so easily." Davis said.

"How can you be so sure?" T.K. said.

"Why don't we see something first?" Yolei said handing her mirror.

"What am I suppose to see?" T.K. said and Chamelmon's faced showed.

"My how scaly." Yolei said. He smashed the mirror and turned back.

"Now let's see you fight fair." Davis said. He tried to get way, but Kari and T.K. stopped him.

"**Tongue Whip**." He whipped them with his tongue, but they got up and attacked with their weapons.

"Combined. Digital Laser." They said with their weapons combined. "Fire!" They launched the laser and destroyed him.

"The show isn't over. By my power make my minion grow." Zakkomon said and Chamelmon came back. The rangers' zords arrived and formed Megazordmon.

"Let's hurry this up we got to get to Izzy." T.K. said. Chamelmon wrapped his tongue around Megazordmon.

"Gross." Megazordmon said. He got one free arm and used its sword and slashed his tongue.

"My tongue! Now I'm real mad." Chamelmon said. Megazordmon flew up and charged the sword.

"**Flying Cyber Slash**." They slashed him down and destroyed him.

….

The Park

"Izzy hang in there." Tentomon said and the rangers arrived.

"Izzy!" Cody said.

"The power rangers! Can you help my friend?" Danny said.

"Gennai gave me an antidote." Yolei said as she poured a liquid down his throat and he felt better.

"Wow I feel much better." Izzy said and they were all relieved.

"Danny!"

"Mommy!" Danny said.

"I was worried about you. Thank you rangers for helping my boy." The lady said.

"Thank Izzy ma'am." Davis said and they left.

"Bye rangers, bye Izzy, Tentomon." Danny said.

….

Gennai's Lair

"But Gennai I was just trying to help a kid." Izzy said.

"I know you mean well Izzy, but you should have informed the rangers you were leaving." Gennai said.

"Imagine if Gennai was Izzy's Dad." Davis said.

"Just when you were getting good at sports." Tentomon said and they all laughed.


	9. Cupinamon's Arrows

The rangers were walking around just like any other day.

"Hey check this out." Yolei said as they saw a sign.

"Find your mate. Be given clues on who the man or woman you're bound to be with the rest of your life." T.K. read.

"Oh Kari I say we should check it out and find out who our Mr. Right is." Yolei said.

"You've got to be kidding me no one can really find out who you're going to be with. That's just something you know or feel." Davis said.

"What makes you say that?" Cody said.

"I think he's been hanging around with Sora or Ross." Armadillomon said.

"Hey I know a few things too." Davis said.

""What do you say Kari want to try it?" Yolei said.

"No thanks Yolei I'm going to side with Davis on this." Kari said.

"Oh unless you feel something with two of them. You don't know if you like T.K. or Davis." Yolei whispered to her.

"Yolei!" Kari complained with her face red.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"I smell love down on earth." A female creature that was pink with a bow and an arrow carrier with a gold chain and heart necklace.

"Who are you?" Zakkomon said.

"Master meet Cupinamon." Endromon said.

"What can she do?" Spikomon said.

"She can make people fall in love with each other with her arrow like a character the humans called Cupid." Endromon said.

"What's useful about love to us?" Sabromon said.

"Love can make humans do all sorts of things they can't understand." Cupinamon said. "I can use my arrows to have the humans worship you."

"I love it." Zakkomon said.

"There's more when two people are in love with the same person they fight to prove who's better. I can use that on those rangers and have them destroy each other." Cupinamon said.

"Excellent go down and take care of those rangers." Zakkomon said.

…

Odaiba

"Hey Davis why don't you try that Find Your Mate thing to prove you are going to be with Kari." Veemon said.

"No way I don't need that." Davis said.

"Well I might give it a try." T.K. said.

"Really T.K you?" Patamon said.

"People keep saying Kari and I are meant to be together so maybe this way we can see if they're right." T.K. said.

"Oh I hope they say no." Davis said.

"Relax Davis knowing your crush on Kari there's no way for sure if what they see is true." T.K. said. "I don't want this come between us and being friends."

"Thanks T.K." Davis said, but Cupinamon was watching.

"Friends aye, not for long." Cupinamon said. She reached back for the carrier and two arrows were formed. She pulled them back and launched them causing them to fit Davis and T.K.

"Hey are you two okay?" Kari said and they both were seeing her in a different way.

"Never better." T.K. said smiling. "Listen I was wondering Kari maybe you want to hang out, just us."

"Hey back off T.G." Davis said giving him a shove. "How about we hang out later?"

"Oh I don't think so." T.K. said shoving him back.

"Uh we'll see guys." Kari said and backed away.

"That was weird." Gatomon said.

"What's going on, I thought Davis and T.K. were done fighting like that?" Cody said.

"Let's not assume anything yet, but guys are weird." Yolei said.

"Hey I'm a guy!" Cody said and they kept walking.

"Wait Kari." T.K. said.

"Oh no you don't she's mine." Davis said and Cupinamon was laughing.

"Excellent this kind of love will have those two rangers fight each other for that girl." Cupinamon said. "Now to have the whole city fall in love with Zakkomon." Cupinamon moved up to a high building. "This should be a good place to spread the love." She gathered a ton of arrows that hit every human and digimon and they fell in love with Zakkomon

…

Kari

Kari was just walking away from Davis and T.K. because they were driving her crazy.

"Hey Kari wait why don't we go out on Saturday." T.K. said.

"She can't because she's going out with me on Friday. A nice restaurant and a few flowers." Davis said.

"Oh please that has been done to death try being original." T.K. said.

"Look guys you're both driving my best friends, but I don't think I want to go out with you guys now." Kari said and walked away.

"Give it up already T.K." Davis said.

"Why me everyone thinks we're destined to be together?" T.K. said.

"You know what I've had it. We finish this. Ranger battle at the beach." Davis said.

"I'll be there." T.K. said and they both walked away.

…

Yolei And Cody

"What do you think has gotten into Davis and T.K.?" Cody said.

"I don't know. Davis is weird and T.K. does get irritated with the things he does." Yolei said.

"Still this whole thing is weird." Cody said.

"You think that's weird listen to that." Armadillomon said.

"I love Zakkomon."

"I worship him."

"Zakkomon is the best." Every human and digimon were saying how much they loved Zakkomon.

"Love Zakkomon!?" Yolei said.

"Why would people say that?" Hawkmon said.

"Come on something really weird is going on." Cody said. They took cover to use their D3s.

"Izzy something weird is going on. People and digimon are saying that they love Zakkmon." Yolei said.

"You called me at a good time because I found out what's going on." Izzy said. "There's another one of Zakkomon's minions lose on the city, having people fall in love with these arrows."

"Wait I bet that's what happened with Davis and T.K. They're under a spell." Yolei said.

"I'll get Kari to deal with Davis and T.K. you two better fine that monster and stop her. I'll fine how to break the spell." Izzy said.

…..

Davis And T.K.

Davis and T.K. made it to the beach and faced each other.

"You ready for this?" T.K. said.

"Yeah let's finish this once and for all." Davis said.

"Go, Go Digital." They both said and they morphed with their weapons ready.

"Let's go." Davis said. They both charged at each other. Swinging their weapons to strike the other.

….

Kari

Kari was just walking along with Gatomon until her D3 went off.

"Izzy what is it?" Kari said.

"Kari I need you to head down to the beach and help Davis and T.K." Izzy said.

"Those two have been driving me crazy." Kari said.

"They're both under a spell by one of Zakkomon's minions. You need to head to the beach before they destroy each other." Izzy said.

"I'm on it." Kari said and headed to the beach.

…

Cupinamon

"Aw love is truly magical." Cupinamon said.

"Yeah, but not this kind of love." She turned around and saw Cody and Yolei morphed.

"Rangers?" Cupinamon said.

"If you're forcing to have those people and digimon to love Zakkomon then you don't know what love is." Yolei said.

"Now you're about to know about to tough love." Cody said. They both went in to attacks, but she fought back with her bow.

"Hawkmon twin blade." Yolei said.

"Armadillomon shield." Cody said. They both tried to attack, but she blocked them with her bow and pushed them back.

"Guys I found the answer." Izzy said on their D3s. "It's her necklace. If you destroy it the spell will be broken."

"The necklace got it." Yolei said.

"I love to stay and fight, but I have two rangers to watch destroy each other." Cupinamon said and disappeared.

"She got away." Yolei said.

"She's heading to the beach for Davis and T.K., let's go." Cody said.

….

The Beach

Davis and continued to fight each other and Cupinamon arrived.

"Oh I love a good dog fight." Cupinamon said. Then Kari arrived and saw them fighting.

"Hello isn't the monster over there?" Kari said.

"Stay out of this Kari." Davis said.

"This is between us." T.K. said.

"Guys stop." Kari said as she tried to separate them, but they kept fighting.

"I thought you would love this. They're fighting over you." Cupinamon said.

"I don't know what you did to them so I'll have to stop you myself." Kari said. "Go, Go Digital." She morphed and got her Gatomon bow. She tried firing energy arrows, but Cupinamon dodged them so they tried close range attacks to fight the other off.

"No more games." Cupinamon said getting black tipped arrows.

"**Broken Hearted Arrows**." She fired the arrows and knocked Kari down.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"One more shot should do it. Goodbye pink ranger." Cupinamon said ready to fire her arrows.

"No!" Davis said as he pushed T.K. down and dropped his sword. He ran in front of Kari and shielded her when the others arrived.

"Davis!" Kari said checking to see if he was okay.

"Oh no Davis." Cody said.

"Wow he took that attack fool on with no defense for Kari. I don't think I could have done that." T.K. said.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I will be as soon as I take care of her for hurting you." Davis said as he ran in.

"Okay Davis you win." T.K. said and grabbed his sword. "Catch!" He tossed it and Davis caught it.

"Davis break her necklace." Yolei said. Davis span around and strike Cupinamon's necklace destroying it.

"No my necklace." Cupinamon said. Pink energy came out of Davis, T.K., and all others who were hit with her arrows.

"What just happened?" T.K. said.

"What am I doing here?" Davis said.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kari said.

"Both of you were placed under a spell by her to destroy each other." Cody said.

"You rangers are going to pay for that." Cupinamon said.

"Well it's time that we destroyed her." Davis said.

"Combine! Digital Laser!" They all said with their weapons combined.

"That's not good." Cupinamon said.

"Fire!" They said and destroyed her.

"Well the love is about to grow. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Cupinamon was a giant.

"Now my love is even bigger." Cupinamon said.

"Time for our zords." Davis said and their zords arrived and formed Megazordmon.

"There is such a thing as tough love." Cupinamon said.

"**Broken Hearted Arrows**." She fired her arrows, but they withstood it.

"She doesn't know a thing about love." Davis said.

"You're right Davis. Love is something you can't force." T.K. said.

"So let's show her what happens when you do." Davis said. They flew up.

"You know cupid can fly, but it looks like you can't." Megazordmon said.

"**Flying Cyber Slash**." They flew down and slashed her down.

"Now I know what a broken heart is like." Cupinamon said and was destroyed. After the battle the rangers went down to the ground.

"After that I've had enough love for one day." Yolei said.

"I can't believe we got jealous at each other again." T.K. said.

"I know." Davis said.

"I hate the fact that I'm in the way of you two being friends and that you fought over me." Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari." Davis said.

"We'll never do it again." T.K. said.

"Good I wouldn't want anything to happen to my two favorite guys." Kari said and gave both of them a peck.


	10. Emperor Entering

"Rah everything that you come up with those rangers fine a way to beat them." Zakkomon said.

"Master I'll come up with something else." Endromon said.

"Let me go after them I can take them." Spikomon said.

"No let me I have a score to settle with the red ranger." Sabromon said.

"No allow me." They turned to see a mysterious person.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" Zakkomon said.

"I am from a world of darkness. I'll gladly take care of those rangers for you and I can achieve a little something of myself." The person said.

…

The Park

Ken was doing some laps down at the park.

"Best time yet Ken." Wormmon said. "How is it you're getting faster?"

"Just goes to show you what a little hard work can do." Ken said.

"I'm impressed you can do that without the use of the Dark Spore." That voice gave Ken shivers as he turned around and saw himself as the digimon emperor.

"You! That's impossible that can't be right." Ken said.

"Oh it is now." The digimon emperor said.

"But how?" Ken said.

"Well when you were through being me the dark spore lost its power so it had to go somewhere and by somewhere I mean the Dark Ocean." The digimon emperor said.

"You were formed from the Dark Ocean." Ken said.

"Yes and I came to destroy the rangers, but first to destroy you. There's not enough room in this world for two of us." The digimon emperor said. He used a whip and wrapped it around Ken's leg and tossed him.

"Ken!" Wormmon said.

"You're the side of me I never wanted to see again. I can take care of you." Ken said as he ran in. He tried to pound and kick him, but the digimon emperor kicked him down and tossed him.

"I am much stronger I don't even need digimon slaves." The digimon emperor said.

"**Sticky Net**." Wormmon wrapped his web around him, but he broke through and kicked him.

"Still as useless as always." The digimon emperor said.

"Wormmon are you okay?" Ken said.

"Now to take care of you." The digimon emperor said as he was about to finish him, but Davis and T.K. as rangers jumped in and kicked him.

"Ken are you alright?" Yolei said as the others showed up.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ken said.

"Whoa I'm seeing double." Davis said.

"How can there be two Kens?" T.K. said.

"That's my old self apparently he was formed from the Dark Ocean." Ken said.

"I'm glad to see you rangers Zakkomon says hello." The digimon emperor said.

"You joined forces with Zakkomon?" Cody said.

"Yes I can destroy Ken and you rangers." The digimon emperor said.

"Careful he's even stronger than before." Ken said.

"Well so are we." T.K. said.

"I always wanted to do this when Ken was bad." Davis said as he went in to attack. He tried kicking and pounding, but the digimon emperor pushed him back. T.K. went in to help, but was pushed back as well.

"I'll deal with you rangers later. It's a shame Ken your brother couldn't be here." The digimon emperor said and disappeared.

…..

Gennai's Lair

"How can the digimon emperor be around?" Kari said.

"Did Zakkomon clone Ken or something?" Yolei said.

"I ran a scan and he's not a clone. The only thing I'm picking up from him is energy." Izzy said.

"How can he be just energy?" T.K. said.

"He said he was form from the Dark Ocean. It wouldn't really surprise me since that world is made of negative energy." Ken said. "I need to be alone." He just walked out.

"What's going on with him?" Veemon said.

"He's my best friend so I know. Seeing the digimon emperor it must haunt him of his past." Davis said. "Maybe we should just give him his space."

…

Zakkomon's Ship

"The rangers were right there why didn't you attack?" Zakkomon said.

"I'll deal with the rangers later." The digimon emperor said.

"Why should we even trust you? You're a human." Sabromon said.

"My dear lad whoever said I was human." The digimon emperor said and had dark energy emitting from his hands. "I have my priorities first and my first priority is to take care of that Ken Ichijouji."

…..

Ken

Ken was walking around the city thinking after the encounter with the digimon emperor.

"It's a shame Ken your brother couldn't be here." The emperor's voice echoed through his head.

"What did he mean my brother?" Ken said.

"Ken please talk to me. Want to get some ice cream?" Wormmon said.

"I'm not in the mood for ice cream." Ken said. Then a whip wrapped around him and Ken was pulled to the top of a building with Wormmon grabbing his leg. When he was pulled to the top he was faced with the digimon emperor.

"You again." Ken said and he smirked.

…..

Gennai's Lair

"Guys I'm worried about Ken, maybe we should check on him." Yolei said.

"Yolei I know Ken he probably wants to be left alone." Davis said.

"I don't think you should." Gennai said. "Ken is going through a tough time and may need the support of his friends."

"That'll have to wait. The digimon emperor is back." Izzy said.

"Chances are he's after Ken." Cody said.

"Come on we better go help him." Kari said as they ran out the door.

…..

Ken

"What do you want from me?" Ken said.

"What I want is your destruction because only one of us can exist." The digimon emperor said. "You had it all Ken. The brain, the power."

"I never wanted that if I knew what it would do to me." Ken said.

"Are you so sure?" The digimon emperor said. "Remember your brother Sam. He got all the fame, all the attention. When you were little you wished he would disappear and you got your wish. Then the Dark Spore came and you had it all. The academics, the athletics. Then you just threw it all away. Well now you have nothing, your brother is gone and he's never coming back. Hahahahahah." Ken held his head low and shed a tear.

"Ken." Wormmon said concerned for his friend.

"Don't you ever say anything about my brother." Ken said with tears in his eyes. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do." Ken ran into attack, but the digimon emperor fought back. Ken tried kicking him, but the digimon emperor got a hold of him and tossed him.

"Ken are you alright." Wormmon said.

"You have nothing and now you get to see my new form." The digimon emperor said. Dark energy flowed through him as his skin turned purple, his muscles grew, his hands turned to claws, his hair became spikier, and grew horns and fangs. "How do you like my new look?"

"Y-You're a monster." Ken said.

"Well now I hold more power than you ever will." The digimon emperor said.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do I will destroy you." Ken said as he ran in again.

"Ken no!" Wormmon said. Ken tried to pound him, but the digimon emperor blocked it and tossed him near the edge. "Ken!" Wormmon jumped on to help.

"Get off me." The digimon emperor said as he tossed him.

"Wormmon!" Ken said as he caught him. The digimon emperor launched an energy blast that made it look like it destroyed him.

"Too bad Sam couldn't see that. Now for the rangers." The digimon emperor said, but Ken was actually holding onto dear life with one arm and holding Wormmon with the other.

…

The Rangers

"His signal is just up ahead." T.K. said.

"Wait what's that?" Kari said as the digimon emperor jumped down.

"Hello rangers." The digimon emperor said.

"No way it's him." Cody said.

"What happened to him?" Yolei said.

"I am even more powerful. You're friend Ken found that out." The digimon emperor said.

"What did you do to Ken?" Davis said.

"You're about to receive the same thing." The digimon emperor said as he ran at them and slashed them with his claws.

"You're not the only one who has become stronger." Davis said as he jumped at him with his Veemon sword.

"Fool." The digimon emperor said as he blasted him with his eyes.

"Digi-Blasters guys." T.K. said as they blasted him, but he withstood it.

"**Darkness Whip**." He created a dark energy whip and whipped them all with one strike.

….

Ken

"Come on Ken pull us up." Wormmon said.

"I can't hold on." Ken said as his hand was slipping. 'At least this way I will be with Sam.' He thought. His hand slipped and he began to fall until he just stopped in midair. A transparent version of Sam was holding his arm.

"Hello Ken." Sam said.

"Sam!?" Ken said.

"I've been watching. The other rangers need you." Sam said as he placed him back on the roof. "If you need me I'll always be with you." He entered in his D3 and it attached itself to Ken's wrist.

…..

The Rangers

The rangers were all knocked down by the digimon emperor.

"I've always wanted to see you at my mercy." The digimon emperor said. He was about to finish them, but Ken jumped in and kicked him away. "You!"

"Ken!" Davis said.

"You were right. There isn't enough room in this world for both of us." Ken said with his D3 ready. "Go, Go Digital." He went through the same morphing sequence. He flipped back in a purple tunnel and had purple data cover his body that formed his outfit which was the same as the digimon emperor's, but without the cape. Then his helmet formed that was in the design of Wormmon.

"Emperor Ranger!"

"No way." T.K. said.

"Ken's a ranger." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter I'll still destroy you." The digimon emperor said.

"Alright Sam if you're with me let's take him together." Ken said. The digimon emperor went in, but this time it was Ken to counter. He blocked the emperor from hitting him and kicked him in the side. Ken got behind him and kicked him again and tossed him to the side.

"Is that all you got?" The digimon emperor said.

"I don't know let's find out." Ken said.

"**Darkness Whip**." Ken jumped over the attack and kicked him in the chest.

"Now it's my turn." Ken said as he brought out a whip.

"Emperor Whip. Energize!" His whip began to glow and he whipped at the emperor with power that destroyed him.

"Ken that was amazing." Yolei said.

"Good job." Cody said.

"Ken's past is still going to haunt him. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and the digimon emperor rose again.

"I'm better than ever now." The digimon emperor said.

"Allow me to handle this." Ken said. "Ready Wormmon."

"I'm ready for this." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. Wormmon glowed and grew into a zord that Ken jumped in with basic controls inside. "Now advance." Wormmon moved in.

"That'll do nothing." The digimon emperor said as he fired blast, but it didn't stop him.

"I'm not so useless now." Wormmon said.

"Launch the web." Ken said and Wormmon launched a web the emperor got tangled in. "Now watch this rise Stingmon Megazord." Wormmon opened up and out came a Stingmon-zord.

"I'm guessing you forgot I could digivolve." Stingmon said. He flew in and used speed to kick him down.

"Wow look at him go." Davis said.

"Now to finish this." Ken said. Stingmon brought out two stingers and flew in.

"**Twin Sting Strike**." He struck threw him and destroyed him.

"This is impossible I'm invincible." The digimon emperor said and was destroyed. After that Ken went to the ground.

"Alright Ken you're a ranger now." Davis said.

"How did you access your powers?" T.K. said.

"I had a little help." Ken said. 'Thanks Sam with you by my side that old me is gone forever and with my friends we can stop Zakkomon.' He thought.


	11. Virus Rangers

Now that Ken has joined the rangers things should be easier for the rangers. Right now five of them are having lunch at a diner.

"Alright here are your cheese sticks and onion rings." A waiter said bringing their appetizers.

"Thank you." T.K. said.

"How cool is it that Ken is now a ranger?" Davis said.

"It sure is. I wish Ross and the others were rangers too." Cody said.

"I'm sure they will be soon." Kari said and it sounded like their D3s went off.

"Wait look." Gatomon said. They saw a little girl using a small computer that sounded like it.

"Hey Milly what is that thing?" Yolei said.

"It's my new Chromo Pad. It sends messages, search the internet, like a small computer you can carry around." Milly said.

"Wow that sounds cool." Yolei said.

"It sounded just like your D3s." Patamon whispered.

"Yeah if we had one that would be confusing." T.K. said.

"Well I'm going to get some more ice for my drink." Kari said.

"I need some too." T.K. said as they went to a fountain machine. Kari saw on a T.V. the news about an attack.

"Wait T.K. look at this." Kari said.

"The question is not who did this, but what." The newswoman at the scene said. "The attacker strike like a tornado. We have a witness. Wait here come the power rangers." The news showed all five them on the news and they thought that was weird. "Hopefully we can get an interview and tell us what is responsible for this."

….

The Scene

The news crew went up to the rangers to get a word.

"Rangers can you tell us what happened?" The newswomen said, but they just brought out their blasters.

"Fire!" The red ranger said and they blasted away with the news running away until the real rangers arrived.

"There they are." Davis said and ran up to them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The red one said.

"They look just like us." Cody said.

"They can't be real rangers." Yolei said.

"Oh, but we are rangers." The blue one said.

"And we're here for one reason." The yellow one said.

"To destroy you." The red one said and they went into attack with each of them fighting the lookalike. Davis was handling his lookalike until he kicked him down. The lookalike brought out a sword that he used to slash him into a warehouse and continued to slash at him.

"**Virus Spin**." The blue one said with a twin blade spun around and slashed at Yolei. Kari fired her arrows at the pink one, but she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kari said and was blasted.

"Here." The pink one said with her own bow and blasted her down.

"Armadillomon Shield." Cody said to attack, but his lookalike jumped and tossed his own shield with blades at him. T.K. was pushed down by his lookalike. His staff was pushed out of his hands and his lookalike tossed him aside.

"T.K.!" Davis said as they regrouped.

"You were right we're not power rangers." The red one said.

"Who are you then?" Davis said.

"You'll find out soon enough." The red one said and in an explosion they transformed what looked like the psycho rangers. "We're the virus rangers."

"We're faster than you." Green said.

"Smarter than you." Blue said.

"Stronger than you." Yellow said.

"But we're evil." Pink said.

"Virus Red!"

"Virus Green!"

"Virus Blue!"

"Virus Yellow!"

"Virus Pink!"

"Now you'll see what a virus ranger can do." Virus red said.

"Bring it on." Davis said and the virus rangers charged in. Each one faced the same color, but the virus rangers were stronger and grabbed their heads where they were absorbing their powers.

"Now I'll know everything about your powers." Virus red said. Then Ken came busting in.

"Hang on guys." Ken said as he whipped at the virus rangers and they disappeared. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah thanks Ken." Davis said.

"Those guys just disappeared." Kari said.

"Luckily you weren't far Ken. We need to find out what those things are." Davis said.

…..

Zakkomon's Ship

The virus rangers retreated to Zakkomon's ship.

"So the power rangers met our virus rangers." Endromon said.

"We each tapped into the mind of a ranger." Virus red said.

"I'm impressed Endromon how did you create them?" Zakkomon said.

"I found out more of these rangers and used the data of enemies they faced before." Endromon said.

"Excellent, find those rangers and destroy them." Zakkomon said and they head out. "The rangers have finally met their match."

….

Odaiba

The virus rangers went down looking for the rangers.

"You can't hide for long red ranger. Begin scan." Virus red said as the virus rangers began scanning for the rangers. Luckily they didn't know their identities and Kari and Davis were safe out in public.

"Who are they, they're like us?" Davis said.

"They seem only stronger." Gatomon said.

"I feel like they read something from my mind." Kari said.

"I think they're learning about us." Davis said.

"So what do we do? How do we beat them?" Veemon said.

"Let's meet up with the others." Davis said and they left. Meanwhile an innocent civilian was using one of those Chromo Pad that gave the same sound as their D3s.

"Yellow!" Virus green said.

"What is it?" Virus yellow said.

"I found a power ranger. Come on." Virus green said. They attacked the guy who was using the Chromo Pad. "You're mine green ranger." He grabbed his head, but found out he wasn't a ranger and let him go. "That was no power ranger."

"But you said you heard it." Virus yellow said.

"I did hear it, come on." Virus green said. Pink and blue heard the same thing.

"I hear them." Virus blue said.

"Then let's go." Virus pink said. They followed it to a car. "They're in the car."

"I'll stop it." Virus blue said and blasted the wheels. Virus pink pulled the door off. "I got you rangers." It was really two old ladies.

"Those aren't rangers. I thought you heard them." Virus pink said.

"So did I come on." Virus yellow said.

…

Gennai's Lair

"Guys listen to this." Izzy said. "Those virus rangers are attacking random people?"

"Why?" Yolei said.

"They have to be looking for us." T.K. said.

"But why would they mistake innocent people for rangers?" Cody said.

"I don't know." T.K. said as he reached for his D3.

…

Ken

Ken's D3 went off.

"Ken what is it?" Wormmon said. Ken ran off until there was no one around.

"Go ahead." Ken said.

"Ken be on the lookout. The virus rangers are attacking, probably looking for us." T.K. said.

"Alright I'm at the soccer field, no sign of them." Ken said and hang up.

"Looking for us." Virus green said as he jumped down. Virus yellow grabbed Ken from behind and tossed him and kicked Wormmon with Ken dropping his D3. Virus yellow got ahold of him. "We knew we find you, it was only a matter of time. You're coming with us." Virus green said.

….

Gennai's Lair

Davis came and found the answer to the virus rangers attack.

"This is why the virus rangers are attacking." Davis said with a Chromo Pad and made the same sound.

"That sound, they think it's one of us." Cody said.

"Then you must not use your D3s unless it's necessary." Gennai said.

"Aw man." T.K. said.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"I called Ken." T.K. said.

"He was at the soccer field." Yolei said.

"Come on T.K. we'll check it out." Davis said and they ran out. When they made it to the soccer field they were looking for clues.

"Hey down there." T.K. said. They ran down and found Ken's D3 knowing only one thing so they headed back.

"They have Ken." Davis said.

"We need a way to find him." T.K. said.

"Maybe if I can locate Wormmon's digital signal." Izzy said working on his computer. "Got it he's inside the library."

"Go rangers, but be careful." Gennai said and they headed out.

….

The Library

Ken and Wormmon were inside the basement of the library and were tied up in a chair with ken's mouth wrapped. When they woke up they tried to break free. Outside Davis and the others made it, but hit a force field.

"What?" Yolei said and felt the force field.

"Now what?" Cody said.

"If we morph those virus rangers will hear us." Kari said.

"I think it's the only way to get in, but we'll have to move fast." Davis said.

"Go, Go Digital." They morphed, but they heard them.

"Virus rangers they're on the move, let's go." Virus red said.

"Veemon sword." Davis said. He focused power in his sword and slashed through the force field. "Let's go." They moved as fast as they could, but the virus rangers cut them off. "It's them."

"Were you expecting Santa Clause?" Virus red said.

"Did you think you could avoid us? You're pathetic." Virus blue said.

"That's enough we're coming through." Davis said. Inside Ken tried to break through and managed to untie Wormmon.

"Don't worry Ken I'll get you out." Wormmon said as he was biting his way through the ropes. Outside the rangers got bashed pretty good by the virus rangers.

"Is that all you rangers got?" Virus red said.

"We've had enough." Davis said as they charged in, but was blasted down. Ken was able to get free.

"Come on Wormmon we got to get out of here." Ken said as they ran outside. The virus rangers launched t static blast that was hurting the rangers and it looked like they weren't going to make it.

"You're one tough ranger." Virus red said. "Ugh what's happening?" They all felt pain and vanished having the rangers fall to the ground. They were lucky to survive the attack. Ken made it out and saw them down.

"Davis are you okay?" Ken said.

"I think so." Davis said as they tried to get up.

"Come on let's get out of here before they come back." Ken said.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

The virus rangers were at Zakkomon's ship and were angry at Zakkomon.

"We had them." Virus red said.

"Why did you stop us?" Virus blue said.

"You'll destroy them when I say so." Zakkomon said.

"Oh yeah when will that be." Virus yellow said, but he just shocked them.

"You do what I say now leave me." Zakkomon said.

"As you wish for now." Virus red said and they left.

"Why did you call them off?" Sabromon said.

"I want the rangers' destruction slow and painful as possible." Zakkomon said.

"But the longer you let this go the more time the rangers have to learn how to defeat them." Endromon said.

"That does not concern me. The rangers are finished any way and I want to see them suffer." Zakkomon said.


	12. Green With Anger

The rangers decided to have lunch at Gennai's with Davis and Kari finishing up.

"So Davis we're still on for some studying?" Kari said.

"Yeah sure." Davis said and Kari walked off. Davis was about to walk off.

"Hey Davis you know you can do Gennai a favor and clean up this mess." T.K. said.

"Sorry." Davis said and just brushed some crumps off.

"That's not what I mean." T.K. said.

"You should see his room." Veemon said.

"What's the big deal Gennai will take care of that? Plus it will probably just get dirty again." Davis said.

"I'm just saying it would be a nice thing to do for Gennai. He works hard around here." T.K. said.

"He works hard we're the ones saving the worlds. He just sits around like a lazy old man." Davis said.

"Hey don't go insulting Gennai your dirty person." T.K. said.

"Oh that was clever." Davis said sarcastically and Yolei and Cody walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Cody said.

"He's a filthy person and insulted Gennai." T.K. said.

"He's just being so defensive." Davis said.

"Guys come on I thought you were done with all this fighting." Yolei said.

"Please that would be the day because Davis has no sensitivity." T.K. said and walked away.

"Wow it seems those two will fight over anything." Hawkmon said.

"This has to stop." Yolei said as she ran after T.K. A few hours later they all met up Yolei was still getting T.K. while the others just lounged around.

"Hey Davis what was all the screaming about earlier?" Ken said.

"Nothing T.K. was just being over sensitive or something." Davis said. Yolei came back with T.K.

"Sit down. You too." Yolei said to Davis and they sat next to each other. "Now look we're going to settle whatever difference you two have."

"I'm not the problem he is." T.K. said.

"Oh please things were fine before you came around." Davis said and they started arguing.

"Hey!" Yolei shouted having them stop. "We're all sick of you two fighting so….."

"Hold it guys. Virus green is in Odaiba." Izzy said.

"Come on." Yolei said as she grabbed their arms and ran out.

…

Odaiba

The rangers were running through the city until explosions stopped them and virus green with Mynomon came in.

"Virus green!" T.K. said.

"That would be me. Now time to get a ranger get them." Virus green said and the Mynomon charged. The rangers fought off the Mynomon while virus green jumped in and grabbed T.K. "This time you're mine." While they were fighting virus red was watching.

"Excellent, he'll finish them off and I'll get a ranger." Virus red said. T.K. was tossed down by virus green.

"This time there is no escape for you." Virus green said.

"That's enough." Davis said as he used his sword to push him back. Virus green fired an energy blast, but Yolei stepped in and blocked it, but was blasted down.

"Yolei are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'll be alright." Yolei said.

"Is this my fault?" T.K. said and got blasted.

"T.K.!" Davis said.

"Are you alright?" Yolei said.

"No get back." T.K. said as he pushed them away. "It's me he wants."

"T.K. no." Yolei said.

"You two don't have what it take to help him." Virus green said.

"Let's find out." Davis said. They both charged in with their weapons. Virus green slid kicked Davis and pressed his foot down on him and threw Yolei away.

"You rangers are finished." Virus green said.

"What's happening?" An old man was coming and virus green blasted him down. Davis pushed virus green off him.

"It's okay sir are you alright?" Davis said, but the old man put cuffs on him. "What are you doing I'm here to help you." The old man turned into virus red.

"You're the one who needs help." Virus red said and grabbed him.

"Wait!" Virus green said.

"Why I have us a prisoner?" Virus red said.

"But you promised it would be green." Virus green said.

"I lied." Virus red said and had both of them sink into a vortex.

"Davis no." T.K. said. He jumped in, but it closed. "I'll find you." The others were finishing the Mynomon.

"T.K.!" Kari said.

"Hold on." Cody said.

"We're coming." Ken said.

"I got to hurry." Virus green said as he ran for T.K., but the other rangers got to him first. "He's mine!"

"I don't think so. Blast him guys." Cody said as they launched their blasters at him and knocked him down.

"I'll be back for him power rangers." Virus green said and disappeared.

"T.K.!" Ken said.

"Davis I'm so sorry. All those things I said to you. Now you're gone. It's all my fault." T.K. said.

"You're being too hard on yourself. There's no way you could have known this was going to happen." Ken said. "Come on let's see if we can track him down."

…

Davis

Davis was in a cave with virus red.

"Alright it's time I take the rest of your powers." Virus red said.

"Not if I can help it." Davis said as he tried to fight back, but virus red grabbed the cuffs and tossed him back down.

"With those cuffs on you don't have a chance against me. Time to finish the power drain." Virus red said as he grabbed his head.

"No!" Davis said. Then virus red was blasted.

"Hold it right there." Virus green said.

"What are you doing?" Virus red said.

"Me! I thought we agreed we drain his power not just you." Virus green said.

"Surely you don't think I double cross you?" Virus red said.

"You double cross your own mother, that is if you had one." Virus green said.

"Hey don't get mad at me just because I had the brains to pull this off." Virus red said.

"Why you!" Virus green said. They began fighting. Virus green pushed him out of the way and grabbed Davis. "Hold it. Unless you want me to destroy him right now let's renegotiate this deal."

"Huh?" Davis said.

"No way." Virus red said.

"Then I'm taking him to Zakkomon." Virus green said.

"I don't think so." Virus red said and blasted him down.

"My armor has been compromised." Virus green said with a crack in his eye.

"Now's my chance." Davis said as he jumped through and opening over a cliff.

"We got to catch him." Virus green said. Davis was able to make it to an old factory.

"I got to get rid of these things." Davis said, but was being followed by virus green and made a run for it.

"I know you're around here somewhere." Virus green said. Davis took cover in a small building.

"Quit you're running, it will be over soon." Virus red said as he found him.

"Oh no." Davis said and virus red walked to him.

"It would be easier on yourself if you quit fighting." Virus red said, but before he could reach him virus green created a small cyclone and blew him back.

"You just don't seem to understand do you?" Virus green said.

"What's there to understand? He's the red ranger and I'll take down the red ranger. You're nothing in a case like this." Virus red said.

"That does it." Virus green said as they began fighting.

"I got to do something." Davis said and spotted some barrels labeled danger. "That gives me an idea." He ran and rolled over them.

"He's getting away." Virus green said.

"Listen to me you viruses. I'll never give up to you." Davis said.

"Then you'll be destroyed." Virus green said.

"No he's mine." Virus red said, but virus green blasted the barrels causing a massive explosion that blew virus red out. "There's no way he could have survived. Goodbye red ranger." Davis did survive and made it out the back way.

"I got to get rid of these cuffs, but at least the virus rangers are gone." Davis said, but he spoke too soon. Virus green got a hold of him and tossed him out in an opening.

"Now I have you." Virus green said, but was blasted.

"Who did that?" Davis said. T.K. jumped out and got Davis out of the way.

"You may have escaped this time, but only this time." Virus green said.

"Are you alright Davis?" T.K. said.

"Yeah thanks to you." Davis said and the other rangers made it.

"We're here guys." Ken said.

"Hold still." Yolei said as she broke the cuffs.

"You won't get away this time." Virus green said.

"Maybe, but now you have all of us to deal with." Davis said.

"Oh yeah take this." Virus green said as he blasted them.

"Wait a minute." Davis said and noticed the crack. "T.K. I have an idea on how to defeat virus green. Do exactly what I tell you."

"I'm with you." T.K. said.

"Rangers say hello to my virus staff." Virus green said about to strike with his staff. Davis jumped over him and got a hold of him.

"Use your blaster." Davis said.

"Got it." T.K. said.

"You won't get away with this." Virus green said.

"Oh yeah." T.K. said and blasted the crack. Davis tossed him and brought out his sword that he used to slash at the crack and brought him down.

"Nice teamwork guys." Cody said.

"I'm not finished yet power rangers." Virus green said and laughed as he turned into Puppetmon.

"It's Puppetmon!" T.K. said.

"The virus rangers must be our old enemies." Kari said.

"I am even more powerful." Puppetmon said as he grew.

"We need Megazordmon now." T.K. said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. "Rise Stingmon Megazord." Both Megazords came out and ready to fight.

"Those toys can't beat me." Puppetmon said. He brought out his hammer and blasted them.

"Let's see how you like this." Ken said as Stingmon flew in with his stingers.

"Oh no you don't." Puppetmon said. He launched strings from his finger tips and controlled him. Having him attack Megazordmon.

"Hey who's side are you on?" Megazordmon said.

"It's not his fault. Puppetmon controlled him." T.K. said.

"Let's fly and finish him." Davis said.

"Wait!" Ken said. "Puppetmon might do the same thing. We need to distract him so leave it to us." Stingmon flew in and held Puppetmon down.

"Oh you want to play." Puppetmon said.

"Kari call on Nefertimon-Zord." T.K. said.

"Got it." Kari said and called upon Pegasusmon-Zord and Nefertimon-Zord and formed Star Megazordmon.

"Now Ken back away." T.K. said.

"Right!" Ken said.

"Uh oh!" Puppetmon said.

"**Star Kick**." Megazordmon flew in and kicked at Puppetmon bringing him down and destroying him.

…

Gennai's Lair

"Psycho green is destroyed so that makes things better for us." Yolei said.

"There's still the other four." Gennai said. "Who knows what else they'll try."

"Right let's come up with something." Kari said. Davis stayed at a table and did some cleaning.

"You know Davis you don't have to get that." T.K. said.

"I know, but I figure I should." Davis said.

"Look at that they're getting along now." Yolei said, but it looked like they were arguing. "Will you two stop. We'll clean."

"We will?" They all said.

"We will." Yolei said. They cleaned and the other two walked away.

"That was perfect." Davis said.

"Nice job." T.K. said wrapping their arms around like best friends.


	13. Yellow Surge

The rangers were trying to come up with a plan to go against the virus rangers.

"Okay so one virus down, four more to go." T.K. said.

"Four's still too many." Yolei said.

"I know virus red isn't even trying." Davis said.

"Virus yellow doesn't even break a sweat." Cody said and had a thought. "Wait that's it they now the moves we make and going to make."

"What are you saying Cody?" Kari said.

"Don't you see this is how they want to fight. Red on red, blue on blue, yellow on yellow, pink on pink." Cody said. "But if we fight against different colors we can confuse them."

"Guys they're downtown." Izzy said.

"Remember keep them mix up." Cody said and they headed out.

…

Downtown

The virus rangers were in Odaiba and people were running scared until the rangers ran in.

"Virus rangers!" Cody said.

"Well look who's here." Virus yellow said and they faced each other.

"Alright guys remember our strategy." Cody said and they ran in. Davis jumped at virus pink and pounded her to the ground. T.K. and Kari teamed up against virus red and pounded him. Virus blue had Cody and he took her down with ease. Yolei was able to take down virus yellow and they had their arms locked.

"You rangers are wising up." Virus yellow said.

"So you admit we're winning." Yolei said.

"You wish." Virus yellow said and broke the lock and pounded her. "We know how all of you fight, we shared information. We just prefer to fight the way we have been. Yellow ranger!" He ran over and kicked Cody to the ground. "Now that's more like it."

"Cody look out." Yolei said.

"Never worry about him, worry about yourself." Virus blue said and the virus rangers went back to fighting their own way. Then Ken arrived.

"You guys mess with my friends then you mess with me. Now who's first?" Ken said, but they remained their focus on the other rangers. "You're asking for it." Virus yellow pounded Cody to the ground.

"You've slipped through my fingers one too many times, but not this time." Virus yellow said.

"Oh yeah give me your best shot." Cody said.

"Okay." Virus yellow said as he brought out his shield blade. He slashed at Cody and threw it at him that flew around him and struck him down. Virus yellow add the finishing touch by blasting him. "Say goodbye yellow ranger." Before he could attack Ken got his whip around him. "You!"

"Well who did you expect?" Ken said. Ken pulled him in and kicked him down, but Virus yellow got free from his whip and kicked him and slashed at him with his shield. Then they just disappeared.

"Hey where'd they go?" Davis said.

"At least it looks like we're all okay." T.K. said.

"Cody!" Ken said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know everything's dark." Cody said and passed out.

…

Gennai's Lair

Cody was being attacked by Virus yellow and was about to finish him when he woke up.

"Hey it's okay." Yolei said. Cody was in Gennai's lair and banged up.

"I dreamt that virus yellow was attacking me." Cody said.

"That was no dream." T.K. said.

"He put you in here." Kari said and Cody remembered what happened.

"Our plan it didn't work." Cody said.

"We're come up with a new plan." Davis said.

"Cody now you need your rest." Izzy said.

"You'll need it." Ken said.

…

Zakkomon's Ship

"I could have finished that yellow ranger, but Zakkomon stopped me." Virus yellow complained.

"Why would Zakkomon call us back?" Virus pink said.

"Does he think we're toys?" Virus red said.

"I'm no toy, I'm a virus ranger. I'll destroy the yellow ranger with Zakkomon or without him." Virus yellow said. Endromon was eavesdropping.

"What's wrong with them?" Spikomon said.

"They're upset. Why would Zakkomon call them back?" Endromon said.

"It wasn't enough for just the yellow ranger to suffer he wants all the rangers to suffer." Spikomon said.

"Maybe, but the longer he puts this off the more time the rangers have to finish the virus rangers." Endromon said.

…

Gennai's Lair

Kari and Gatomon was brining soup to Cody to help him heal.

"I thought you were hungry so I…." Kari saw that the room was empty. "Cody?" She saw that he was in the next room watching the last battle. "Cody you're suppose to be in bed."

"I know, but the virus rangers won't rest." Cody said and Kari watched.

"Don't they have any weaknesses?" Kari said.

"It's like nothing stops them." Gatomon said.

"Not to mention they'll all probably enemies from the past." Armadillomon said. Then something happened to the screen and lost color. "Hey what happened to the color?"

"Wait that's it." Cody said and got up to meet with the others. "Hey guys."

"Cody!" Izzy said.

"You're suppose to be in bed." Gennai said.

"Listen I have a way to beat the virus rangers." Cody said.

…

Warehouse District

The virus rangers were attacking a warehouse district until Cody came out.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Cody said.

"Well that's great because there's no one we rather see than the yellow ranger." Virus yellow said.

"Well you're in for a surprise." Cody said.

"Why's that?" Virus yellow said.

"Because there are two of us." Davis said with him as yellow.

"What two yellow rangers?" Virus red said.

"Make that three."

"Four."

"Five." All five of them were yellow.

"Five yellow power rangers and one yellow virus ranger. Now what you going to do?" Cody said.

"Simple I'll destroy all of you." Virus yellow said as he charged in. He slashed one down with his shield. One tried to pound him, but he blocked it and got slashed. One more tried to kick him, but was slash.

"This has to be a trick. One of them has to be the red ranger. I'll find him" Virus red said.

"Same with me and blue." Virus blue said as they both ran in. Virus red began slashing at one and had him/her pinned down.

"You must be the red ranger." Virus red said.

"Wrong guess." Kari said and pounded him. Virus blue had a hold on one.

"Which one are you?" Virus blue said.

"I'm the yellow ranger." T.K. said and they all kept on fighting.

"This is a headache I'll find the pink ranger later." Virus pink said and disappeared. One yellow ranger pounded virus yellow down.

"This is crazy, the yellow ranger could be any one of them." Virus yellow said. Then one pounded him and two more kicked him.

"Nice one guys." Davis said. Then lightning came down and hit all of them. They all saw what looked like a purple virus ranger.

"Who's that?" Yolei said.

"Yes." He said. "I'm the virus emperor ranger and I'm here to destroy the power rangers once and for all."

"Dream on the rangers are ours." Virus yellow said and virus emperor brought out a whip.

"You dare to defy me that's a mistake. Now listen up. They are mine." Virus emperor said and started whipping at them.

"What's he doing?" Virus red said. He brought them down one by one.

"How dare he." Virus blue said. Virus yellow squeezed his fist.

"Just who does this guy think he is?" Virus yellow said.

"If anyone is going to take down the red ranger it will be me." Virus red said.

"And there's no way he's keeping the blue ranger from me." Virus blue said. They both ran in when only one ranger was left standing.

"Those are our rangers." Virus red said.

"Hands off." Virus blue said and they both were blasted in the back by virus yellow.

"I'll take care of virus emperor. You two get out of here." Virus yellow said.

"If that's your wish." Virus red said.

"So be it." Virus blue said.

"Good riddance." Virus yellow said and they both disappeared. "And as for you." He pointed at virus emperor.

"Uh, uh, uh it's not nice to point." Virus emperor said.

"Oh I'll show you nice." Virus yellow said as he blasted him back and marched to last standing ranger. "I guess that just leaves you and me."

"Oh yeah." Cody said and jumped over virus emperor and pounded him with his shield. The other rangers and gathered together.

"What is this?" Virus yellow said and they all turned back into their normal colors. "You're no virus ranger." Virus emperor took off his helmet and was Ken.

"You're right." Ken said. "I'm not a virus and right now when it's six against one I'm glad I'm not standing where you are."

"Oh yeah how about now." Virus yellow said as he blasted at them.

"Go, Go Digital." Ken said and morphed.

"Alright." Cody said.

"Let's do it." Ken said as he ran at virus yellow and whipped at him. Then Cody jumped over him, spun around and struck Virus yellow down.

"I'm not done fighting yet." Virus yellow said and turned into Etemon.

"It's Etemon!" T.K. said and he grew.

"We need our zords now." Cody said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. They both formed their megazords and ready to fight.

"Well power rangers you make this interesting." Etemon said and jumped at them, but they both flew high so he couldn't reach him. They both flew at him and slashed and stung him.

"Etemon still a silly monkey as always." Megazordmon said.

"Oh how's this for silly." Etemon said as he launched black static and they couldn't move.

"Something's wrong I can't move Megazordmon." Davis said.

"He's launching an electric force keeping us from moving." Ken said. The megazords were getting damaged.

"I have an idea." Cody said. "We'll created rods like lightning rods that could extract the power. First Digmon-Zord and Submariemon-Zord arrive." Both the zords came and turned into Iron-Megazordmon.

"You think this will work Cody?" T.K. said.

"It will." Cody said. Electricity started to be store in Megazordmon's arms.

"What!?" Etemon said.

"You first Ken." Cody said.

"My pleasure." Ken said and Stingmon brought out his stingers.

"**Twin Sting Strike**." Stingmon struck Etemon.

"**Drill Torpedo**." Megazordmon charged in firing torpedoes and the drill running and, with extra power, attacked Etemon and brought him down and destroyed.

"Alright virus ranger yellow is now black and blue." Cody said.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"With virus yellow destroyed you only have three virus rangers left." Sabromon said.

"Three is enough to destroy the rangers." Zakkomon said.

"But what if one more is lost?" Sabromon said.

"Don't worry, now no more pull outs." Zakkomon said.

"Zakkomon!" Virus red said as the remaining three came in. "Now only three of us are left."

"If you have a plan tell us otherwise…." "Don't!" Zakkomon said interrupting virus pink.

"If you finish that sentence you're destroyed." Zakkomon said and nothing. "Now it's time to destroy the rangers. Listen or you'll end up the same as green and yellow."


	14. Power Virus

"Two down three to go." Davis said as they were still dealing with the virus rangers. "Izzy is there anything?"

"Right now everything is pretty calm." Izzy said checking the monitor.

"Why do I feel it's the calm before the storm?" Davis said.

"Hey where are the girls?" T.K. said.

"Yolei's looking for something to give her Dad for his birthday and Kari's just doing some girl shopping, but I don't know where." Davis said.

…

Zakkomon's ship.

"Hawkmon twin blades." Yolei said on a screen.

"Voice recognized." Virus blue said.

"Gatomon bow." Kari said.

"Voice recognized." Virus pink said.

"Veemon sword." Davis said.

"They can change their colors, but not their voices. We can find them easily." Virus red said.

"Yes, but I want them brought to me so I can see their destruction close up." Zakkomon said.

"But that might be difficult with only three of us." Virus blue said.

"True virus blue, but now you know their voices. They can't even morph without you listening. They are helpless now go." Zakkomon said.

"Right!" All three said and teleported down to Earth.

…

Earth

The virus rangers jumped down to Earth and transformed into humans and started listening into the crowd for the rangers' voices. Meanwhile Yolei was on a payphone with her Mom.

"I don't know what to get Dad Mom. I tried everywhere." Yolei said, but she didn't know the virus rangers were listening.

"The blue ranger." Virus red said. They ran off looking for her until virus blue spotted her.

"There!" Virus blue said.

"Wait we need to be careful or she'll know who we are." Virus pink said.

"Keep up with me I'm not waiting." Virus blue said and ran down to the payphone. When she opened it up she was about to attack, but another girl and she screamed with Yolei listening.

"What are you doing?" The girl said and Yolei and Hawkmon saw what was happening with the other two coming down.

"It's not her." Virus red said and they let her go.

"But you identified the blue ranger's voice." Virus blue said.

"Yolei I think those are the virus rangers." Hawkmon said.

"She must of slipped away she couldn't have gone far." Virus pink said.

"Let's try looking through that mall." Virus blue said and ran off.

…

Gennai's Lair

"You guys!" Yolei said running in.

"What's wrong?" Ken said.

"The virus rangers have disguised themselves as humans and are looking for us." Yolei said.

"We gotta warn Kari." Davis said.

"No don't." Hawkmon said.

"They can identify our voices now." Yolei said.

"Then we got to warn her by e-mail." Cody said and reached for their D-terminals.

….

The Mall

Kari was at the mall doing some girl shopping carrying some bags.

"So what else are we getting?" Gatomon said. Then Kari's D-terminal went off and saw what the message said. "Kari what is it?" Kari showed her the message that said "Don't say a word." They went off to look at the message in private.

"Kari don't say one word." The message said. "The virus rangers have disguised themselves as humans. They're looking for you. They know your voice and the sound of your D3. Just get out of there. Cody." Kari began walking off and was careful not to say a word until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You forgot these." A guy said handing her bags.

"Thank you sir." Gatomon said. Kari looked at her. "They recognize your voice not mine." They started walking to get out of the mall.

…

Gennai's Lair

They were trying to figure out where Kari was.

"Anything?" Davis said.

"It's the weekend, sunny, everyone's out." Yolei said.

"Well we got to find Kari before the virus rangers." Davis said all worried.

"Calm down Davis we'll find her. How can the virus rangers find her in a big city?" T.K. said.

"I found her, she's at the mall on the east side of town." Izzy said.

"Oh no that's where the virus rangers are now." Yolei said.

"Come on we got to go now." Davis said.

"Hold on guys I have an idea that we can use to get the virus rangers away from her." T.K. said.

…

The Mall

Kari kept on walking through the mall, even pass the virus rangers and didn't even know it.

"Come on how hard can it be to find an exit?" Gatomon said. Kari looked up and saw a baby carriage about to go down stairs. She had to do something because no one noticed.

"Look out!" Kari shouted and they caught the baby, but the virus rangers heard her.

"Kari you just spoke." Gatomon said.

"Come on we got to get out of here." Kari said as they were running for their lives.

"That's her, the pink ranger." Virus pink said.

"Come on." Virus red said as they ran after her. Kari looked in a clear area and ran, but the virus rangers caught her off.

"Going somewhere." Virus blue said.

"Yeah you look like you're in a hurry." Virus pink said and had her surrounded.

"Don't be in such a rush." Virus red said. Then Patamon bumped into his head.

"Oh I'm sorry." Patamon said and winked at Kari and Gatomon.

"Beat it you flying rodent." Virus pink said and Patamon flew off.

"We have what we want, right pink ranger." Virus red said.

"Way to go on losing them."

"Those virus rangers are easy to fool." The rangers' voices came from around the corner even Kari's.

"That's her the pink ranger." Virus blue said and they ran after them. They saw they were already gone.

"Which way did they go?" Virus pink said.

"Catch us if you can virus rangers." Ken's voice said.

"That way." Virus red said and they went after them. Someone tapped on Kari's shoulder and saw it was Davis.

"Shh." When they heard nothing they must have thought the virus rangers were miles away.

"We're clear." Veemon said and they were relieved.

"You okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah am I glad to see you." Kari said as she hugged him.

"As much as I love this you can hug me later. Right now let's go help the others." Davis said and they took off.

….

The Rangers

"This way." Virus red said and found all the rangers together.

"Rangers." Virus pink said.

"Yeah that's us." Kari said.

"This time we're not by ourselves." Ken said.

"We heard you were looking for us." Cody said.

"Be careful with what you wish for." T.K. said.

"Cause you know you just might get it." Davis said.

"Only not the way you think." Yolei said.

"All you've done is making it easier to track you down." Virus pink said.

"Get them." Virus red said and they all battled each virus ranger taking two rangers. Virus red and Davis were clashing swords until Ken wrapped his whip around virus red's wrist. Virus red pulled him in and slashed at him, but Davis kept on fighting. Virus blue and Yolei were clashing both ends of their blades. Cody tried to strike, but miss and Virus blue slashed at him. Kari was firing arrows at Virus pink, but she kept back flipping out of the way. T.K. tried to strike with his staff, but she jumped, kicked off a building and fired her arrows at them shooting them down and they gathered together.

"Look out." Yolei said with the virus rangers charging in.

"Face it rangers you don't have a chance against us." Virus blue said.

"It's over." Virus pink said.

"You lost." Virus red said.

"No way let's do it." Yolei said. Kari, Cody, and Ken jumped over the others' shoulders.

"Gatomon bow." Kari said.

"Armadillomon shield." Cody said.

"Emperor whip." Ken said. Each of them struck the virus rangers and the others jumped over them.

"Veemon sword." Davis said.

"Patamon staff." T.K. said.

"Hawkmon twin blade." Yolei said and they struck each of them down, but they got back up and turned into their true forms. Virus red is Piedmon. Virus blue is Arukenimon. Virus pink is Ladydevimon.

"How do you like us now?" Ladydevimon said.

"In our true forms." Arukenimon said.

"Prepare to meet you doom." Piedmon said and they grew.

"We need Megazordmon now." Davis said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said and brought their Megazords out.

"Can we take them, it's three against two?" Yolei said.

"That never stopped us before." Davis said.

"Bring it rangers." Piedmon said as they all ran in. Piedmon brought out his swords and was clashing swords with Megazordmon. Arukenimon and Ladydevimon had Stingmon and Ken, but he was too fast.

"Hold still." Ladydevimon said.

"I got him." Arukenimon said as she launched her webs and grabbed him. "Now I got you."

"Think again." Stingmon said and launched speed kicks at him getting free. Ladydevimon was about to use her claw, but Stingmon brought out his stingers and blocked her.

"Let's see if Piedmon likes to fly." T.K. said. Megazordmon grabbed Piedmon, flew up and tossed him down.

"Let's finish these guys off." Davis said.

"**Flying Cyber Slash**."

"**Twin Sting Strike**." Both of them charged in at the virus rangers and it looked like it finished them off.

"Yes we did it." Davis said and they were all happy, but a cloth rope came and grabbed Megazordmon.

"Not so fast rangers." Piedmon said and was pulling them in.

"Hold on guys." Ken said, but Arukenimon and Ladydevimon stopped him.

"Get your hands off me." Stingmon said. Piedmon got a hold of Megazordmon and was pulling them into a vortex.

"What's going on?" T.K. said.

"He's trying to pull us in a vortex." Yolei said.

"We got to break his grip." Davis said. They tried to get away, but Piedmon held his grip on tight.

"Davis we can't get away. You and the others need to get out before we're pulled into the vortex." Megazordmon said.

"What! No we're not leaving you." Kari said.

"You don't have a choice." Megazordmon said.

"Try converting all power to the thrusters." Davis said.

"It's too late for that." Megazordmon said.

"Forget it we're not leaving you." Cody said.

"We're not going anywhere." Yolei said.

"Okay this time we're not asking we're telling." Megazordmon and sent them all outside with them landing on the ground.

"Megazordmon no!" Davis said as they saw Megazordmon was being pulled into the vortex.

"What can we do?" Kari said.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." T.K. said.

"This can't be happening." Davis said.

"Oh, but it is rangers." Ladydevimon said and disappeared. Then Piedmon pulled Megazordmon through the vortex.

"No!" They all shouted.


	15. Finish The Virus

"Izzy run a scan. We need to find out digimon." Davis said.

"Already on it." Izzy said.

"Hurry with that kind of fire power Megazordmon has we're in big trouble." Izzy said.

"Who knows what they've done to our digimon." Kari said.

…

The Virus Rangers

The virus rangers held the digimon, still in zord mode off line.

"The rangers will be looking for their zords." Virus pink said.

"Once they do they'll step right into our trap." Virus blue said.

"Yes, soon the red ranger will be mine and I will destroy him." Virus red said.

"But Zakkomon will destroy you if you disobey him." Virus pink said.

"He wants us to bring the rangers to him." Virus blue said.

"I am tired of everyone getting in my way. I will destroy the red ranger and no one not even Zakkomon will stop me." Virus red said.

"Are you insane?" Virus pink said.

"Listen to yourself, you sound like you want Zakkomon to destroy you." Virus blue said.

"Just don't get in my way and I won't get in yours." Virus red said.

…

Gennai's Lair

"Anything yet Izzy?" Gennai said.

"Nothing, maybe they have the digimon cloaked or something." Izzy said.

"Come on how hard can it be to find giant robotic digimon?" Yolei said and Izzy spotted something.

"Hey guys I think I found them." Izzy said. "They're just lying around in a forest sector here in the digital world."

"Alright let's go." Davis said.

"Hold it. The virus rangers are smarter than that. No way they just leave your zords lying where they can find them." Ken said.

"Oh so you think it's a trap." Cody said.

"What other reason could there be?" Ken said.

"So what do we do?" T.K. said.

"Easy, I go in alone." Ken said.

"Alone?" Davis said.

"At least that's what the virus rangers would think." Ken said.

….

The Virus Rangers

The zords were out in the forest with the virus rangers and saw that the Wormmon-Zords was on its way.

"So they came after all. Virus blue you know what to do." Virus red said.

"I'm on it." Virus blue said and ran off.

"Now let the fun begin." Virus red said as he and virus pink turned into Ladydevimon and Piedmon and to giants.

"There they are." Ken said.

"Why are there only two of them?" Wormmon said.

"Good question where's the spider witch? I hope they already didn't caught on to us." Ken said.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just get going." Wormmon said.

"Right Stingmon Megazord." Ken said. Wormmon opened up and Stingmon was ready.

"Get ready to say goodbye." Piedmon said. He brought out his swords and Stingmon brought out his stingers. They fought against each other. Then Ladydevimon flew up and was about to strike with her claw, but Stingmon flew up.

"I hope this plan of yours does work." Stingmon said.

"Let's just hope the others are in position." Ken said. The other rangers were down in the forest and saw the fight.

"It looks like Ken's plan worked they don't know we're here." Davis said.

"Alright let's check on our partners and get in there." T.K. said as they hopped into their zords.

"Step into our trap rangers." Virus blue said and disappeared.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Davis said with the zords coming online.

"Davis what happened?" Exveemon said.

"Tell you later. Guys how are you?" Davis said.

"Nothing's wrong with Aquailamon." Yolei said.

"Ankylomon is alright." Cody said.

"Angemon is doing great." T.K. said.

"Everyone seems okay so let's get going." Kari said.

"Alright time for Megazordmon." Davis said. Their zords combined and formed Megazordmon. They were back in this.

"Alright welcome back." Ken said.

"Alright guys let's finish this." Davis said as Megazordmon took a few steps, but just stopped.

"Davis what's wrong?" Ken said.

"I don't know I can't seem to have any control. Megazordmon?" Davis said.

"Something's wrong. We can't seem to have control of our body." Megazordmon said.

"Something is wrong. Guys look at this." Yolei said and took a look at a screen of Megazordmon saying there's a virus.

"All of our systems have been infected." Davis said. Cody tried to fix it.

"Whatever it is I can't stop it. Where did this virus come from?" Cody said.

"You walked right into our trap rangers. I have complete control of Megazordmon." Virus blue said over a speaker.

"Virus blue I should have known." Yolei said.

"Impossible only the power rangers control Megazordmon and he has his own free will." Davis said.

"That's what you think. Even as we speak I have complete control." Virus blue said.

"That can't be." T.K. said.

"Look!" Kari said and saw the controls moving on their own.

"She is controlling Megazordmon." Davis said. Megazordmon brought out his sword and was attacking Stingmon.

"Davis stop." Ken said.

"I can't I don't have control." Davis said.

"Megazordmon what are you doing?" Stingmon said.

"It's not our fault. Virus blue has control." Megazordmon said. Megazordmon slashed at Stingmon and had him pushed up against a mountain.

"Now we have you." Ladydevimon said as she restraint Stingmon's arms and legs in cuffs.

"Excellent work, now for you rangers." Piedmon said getting right in their face.

"You won't get away with this." Davis said.

"I already have and there's nothing you can do about it." Piedmon said. "Red ranger at last your mine." Then he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Cody said.

…..

Virus Red

Piedmon was back as virus red and was in a dark cave.

"What's going on? Who brought me here?" Virus red said.

"I did." He turned and saw Sabromon.

"Sabromon?" Virus red said.

"What were you doing?" Sabromon said.

"I was about to destroy the red ranger." Virus red said.

"You had your orders to bring him and the other rangers back. Besides if anyone will destroy the red ranger it will be me." Sabromon said.

"Don't flatter yourself, you can't stop me." Virus red said.

"That's where you're wrong." Sabromon said and they both brought out their swords and clashed against each other.

"**Saber Blast**." Sabromon fired at him, but virus red evaded all the blast and clashed swords with him again. Then virus red struck him through the chest pushing him back.

"Don't you even think about getting in my way again." Virus red said. They both charged in at each other, but Virus red disappeared.

"You'll pay for this." Sabromon said.

…

The Digital World

Virus red was brought back into the digital world.

"What happened to you?" Ladydevimon said.

"Just another person getting in my way and I've had enough of it." Virus red said.

"You got to get a hold of yourself." Ladydevimon said.

"No one is getting in my way this time of destroying the red ranger. Red ranger!" Virus red said and fired a beam that brought Davis out of Megazordmon.

"Davis!" T.K. said and Davis hit the ground.

"This time you're mine." Virus red said.

"Oh yeah bring it on." Davis said. He went into attack, but Virus red blocked him and slashed him down.

"There's no one to help you this time." Virus red said and slashed at him, bringing him to his knees.

"Veemon sword." Davis brought out his sword and they clashed swords, but virus red pushed him back and slashed at him.

"Guys we got to help Davis." Kari said as they continued fighting. Davis was pushed down by virus red.

"This time you're finished red ranger." Virus red said.

"Not today." Davis said as he reached for his blaster and blasted him.

"If you think that'll save you you're wrong." Virus red said.

"Don't worry rangers help is on the way." Izzy said over the D3. Then virus red was blasted from above and when Davis looked he saw the Raidramon and Flamedramon zords.

"Alright Izzy." Davis said.

"It's the Flamedramon and Raidramon zords." T.K. said.

"Izzy and Gennai must have known we needed help." Yolei said.

"Alright now to help the others." Davis said as he ran for the zords.

"You're not getting away." Virus red as he tried blasting, but missed and Davis hopped on Flamedramon. "That's it." He turned back into Piedmon and grew.

"Wait settle down." Ladydevimon said.

"No I will destroy the red ranger." Piedmon said. Raidramon launched lightning to provide cover.

"Hang on guys I have an idea to get rid of the virus." Davis said. Flamedramon went over to Megazordmon and struck his hands inside and turned up the heat, but the rangers were feeling it too.

"What's he doing?" Cody said.

"He must be thinking that by turning up the heat Megazordmon will be weaken or the heat will force her to leave." Yolei said.

"What's happening?" Virus blue said as she felt it.

"Just hold on guys." Davis said.

"Oh no you don't." Piedmon said as he blasted Davis away from Megazordmon.

"Wait what are you doing? Virus blue is about to finish them off." Ladydevimon said.

"I don't care I'm through waiting around. It's my destiny to destroy the red ranger and destroy him I will." Piedmon said.

"Calm down." Ladydevimon said, but he slashed at her.

"Take this red ranger." Piedmon said as he blasted at him. "And as for you virus blue."

"Virus red don't, you'll ruin everything." Virus blue said.

"I'll destroy everything." Piedmon said as he slashed at Megazordmon and virus blue fell out.

"She's out of Megazordmon." Kari said.

"Alright zords combine." Davis said and formed Dual-Megazordmon. "Back in the driver's seat."

"Hey how about a little help." Ken said. Megazordmon slashed at the cuffs and got Stingmon free. "Thanks now to take them." They both struck Piedmon and Ladydevimon.

"See what you've done." Virus blue said.

"I've had enough of BOTH of you." Virus red said and launched energy blast that shocked their heads. Virus blue grew and turned into Arukenimon.

"I'll get you for that." Arukenimon said.

"Great we have to deal with all three again." Yolei said.

"We can take them guys." Davis said.

"You can't beat us after I destroy you." Piedmon said.

"Not before me." Ladydevimon said.

"After I crush them." Arukenimon said.

"That's not how things work." Ken said.

"That's right you need teamwork." T.K. said.

"How's this for team work?" Piedmon said as the other two placed their hands on his shoulders. They combined their energies and blasted them down.

"Whoa what was that?" Davis said.

"They must have combined their powers." Yolei said.

"We can't take another hit like that." Cody said.

"We need to destroy all three of them at once." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get the energy?" Ken said.

"Wait what if we turned their energy against them." Kari said.

"That could work. Convert all power to the absorbers to with stand the energy." Yolei said. The virus rangers were storing energy again and blasted them. The rangers tried their best to with stand the attack.

"I don't know if we can absorb any more." Cody said.

"We're going to blow the energy." Kari said.

"We got to pull out." T.K. said.

"No!" Megazordmon said. "This is when they are at their weakest. This could be our only chance to destroy the virus rangers once for all."

"He's right just hold on." Davis said. They all did their best to hold against the power. "I think they're almost out of energy. Now's our chance. Have a taste of your own medicine." They all sent the energy back with their own power causing a huge explosion.

"I don't see anything are they gone?" T.K. said. They saw the coast was clear.

"They're gone, the virus rangers are history." Davis said.

…

Gennai's Lair

"That's it the virus rangers are gone." Yolei said.

"I won't miss them." Kari said.

"You said it." T.K. said.

"You've done well rangers." Gennai said.

"Yeah hey I'm going to grab something from the kitchen." Davis said. He went down the hall and saw a shadow. "Hello?" When he turned a corner virus red came out. Davis grabbed him and kneed him and threw him down.

"Wait!" He took off his helmet and was Ken.

"Ken it's you." Davis said.

"I was kidding." Ken said as Davis helped him up. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Oh it's a joke. Good one." Davis said as he tossed him over himself.


	16. Silver Wing

Ross with his partners Aquamon and Gotsumon entered Gennai's Lair and Gennai was meditating.

"Uh hi Gennai." Ross said.

"Ross what brings you here?" Gennai said.

"Izzy tells me you might got something about me being a ranger, but I wanted to talk to you about that." Ross said.

"Really what's the matter?" Gennai said.

"Gennai I know you've been working on how to make my D3 work, but I'm starting to think I don't have what it takes to be a ranger." Ross said. "I've seen Davis and the others fight besides I think they can handle things without me."

"But Ross…." Gennai said, but Ross held his hand up.

"It's okay Gennai I just didn't want you to keep working on it, it just seems unnecessary." Ross said and walked away.

"Ross are you sure?" Gotsumon said.

"It's one thing being a ranger on T.V. it's another in real life." Ross said. Gennai pulled out a small case from his drawer.

"Ross wait." Gennai said. "Everyone has power inside them just waiting to come out. The rangers can't handle everything. When you realize you have what it takes I want you to open this." Gennai gave him the case. Ross took it and left.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"So who's turn is it to finish those rangers?" Spikomon said.

"Who can now that they destroyed the virus rangers?" Zakkomon said.

"My lord I have the perfect minion in mind." Endromon said. "Meet Angelomon the fiercest most powerful digimon." A creature who's head was like the wild force megazord with a blue face, white feathered wings, black chest, and white arms and legs.

"Greetings Zakkomon. How may I serve you?" Angelomon said.

"Angelomon, I've heard of you. You just might get the job done. Go down to Earth and destroy those power rangers and their city." Zakkomon said.

"As you command." Angelomon said.

…..

Earth

Angelomon was down on Earth and got a good look at the city.

"Such beautiful city calls for beautiful destruction." Angelomon said as he reached for a feather and blew a thousand all over the city. "They won't know what hit them." Meanwhile Ross was down at the park and a feather landed down in front of him.

"Where'd did that come from?" Aquamon said as Ross picked it up. Then a ball hit him in the head.

"Hey!" Ross said. A little boy came up to him.

"Sorry my little brother has a hard time at throwing." The boy said.

"Don't worry about it." Ross said.

"Yeah I just wish he didn't follow me around all the time." The boy said.

"Hey trust me you'll be glad when he's around. I got two older ones." Ross said. "Here give him this." He handed him the feather and the boy went to give the feather to his little brother.

…..

Gennai's Lair

Gennai gave the rangers a called telling them it was an emergency.

"Gennai what is it?" Davis said.

"Trouble." Gennai said showing Angelomon on the monitor.

"Great it had to look like an angel." T.K. said.

"Be careful rangers this one is far more powerful than what you've fought before." Gennai said and they headed out.

…..

Odaiba

The rangers morphed and jumped in front of Angelomon.

"Rangers how nice to meet you. I am Angelomon." Angelomon said.

"We're not good with names because we always destroy our enemies right away. Let's do it guys." Davis said and they all went in to attack. T.K. used his staff and Ken used his whip, but Angelomon blocked both of them with a sword. He slashed at both of them and pushed them against a car.

"This guy is tough." Ken said.

"Goodbye." Angelomon said as he blasted them down. Cody and Davis jumped into attack, but he blocked them to. "You have to be kidding." He spun around and struck them down. Yolei tried attacking and Kari tried her arrows.

"**Angel Lightning**." He fired lightning from his sword and blasted them down.

"What's with this guy?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but he's real tough." Davis said.

"If you think that's tough wait until sunset." Angelomon said.

"What've you done?" Davis said.

"Have a look." Angelomon said as he tossed them a feather.

"A feather?" Davis said.

"Not just any feather, watch." Angelomon said as he placed them in a dark sphere and the feather exploded.

"What just happened?" Cody said.

"A little present. When the sunsets my feathers will explode taking your city with you." Angelomon said. "They're everywhere you won't be able to find them all." Izzy and Gennai saw what was going on and heard him.

"Izzy contact Tai and the others we have to retrieve all those feathers." Gennai said.

"So rangers what are you going to do? Fight or do you want to sit back and watch the fireworks at sunset." Angelomon said.

"No one's going to destroy Odaiba." Yolei said.

"That's right." Davis said and they all went in to attack.

…

Ross

Ross and his partners were just walking around the city and Ross was thinking about the case Gennai gave him.

"I wonder what Gennai gave me?" Ross said.

"Why not open it and see?" Gotsumon said.

"Gennai told him when to." Aquamon said.

"Yeah and Gennai knows best." Ross said. Then he got an e-mail on his D-terminal.

"What is it?" Gotsumon said.

"Message from Izzy." Ross said. "It says white feathers all over the city. Created by Zakkomon's minion that will explode at sunset." Then Ross remembered something. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Aquamon said.

"I gave a couple kids a feather." Ross said. "Come on. "He started running."

"Where are we going?" Gotusmon said.

"We got to find those kids before sunset." Ross said.

…

The Rangers

Ken wrapped his whip around Angelomon.

"I got him Davis do it now." Ken said.

"Right. Digital Laser." Davis said with the laser ready. "Fire!"

"I don't think so." Angelomon said and tossed Ken in the way and he got blasted.

"Oh no Ken." Davis said and Angelomon blasted the others. The sun was beginning to set and the rangers only had minutes left. "We're running out of time."

"You might as well give up now rangers." Angelomon said.

"This guy is as tough as a mega level." T.K. said.

"I got an idea guys. Follow me." Davis said as they took off.

"A chase how interesting." Angelomon said and went after them. "You can't escape the inevitable rangers." He chased them down around a corner. "I have you now." When he turned the corner they were gone. "Where'd they go?"

"The game's over." He looked up and saw them ready to fire the Digital Laser.

"I don't think so." Angelomon said.

"Fire!" Davis said. Angelomon blocked it with his sword and brought it back to the rangers that blasted them off the building.

"If you loved that you'll get a load of this." Angelomon said. He tossed more feathers at them.

"Oh no we got to do something." Davis said.

…

The Kids

The kids kept walking home until Ross found them.

"Hey!" Ross said.

"Look Mom there's that nice man." The older kid said. Ross ran and dropped the case. He grabbed the feather and tossed it before the sunset.

"Get down." Ross said. They took cover before the feather exploded when the sun set.

…..

The Rangers

The feathers exploded and the rangers were in the middle and were blown through a wall and demorphed.

"Now to finish you once and for all." Angelomon said.

…

Ross

After the explosion they got up.

"Thank you so much." The Mom said.

"You saved us." The younger one said.

"You're my hero." The older one said and they walked home.

"Ross you dropped this." Gotsumon said handing him the case and Ross remembered what Gennai said.

'Ross wait.' Gennai said in his head. 'Everyone has power inside them just waiting to come out. The rangers can't handle everything. When you realize you have what it takes I want you to open this.' Ross opened the case and couldn't believe what was in it.

…

The Rangers

"Well you saw what a few feathers can do and now I'll show you what I can do." Angelomon said. He raised his sword and the rangers braced themselves, but Ross jumped in and kicked him out of the way.

"Ross?" Davis said.

"Another human? Still playing games." Angelomon said.

"This is no game." Ross said and had a D3 wrapped around his wrist. "Go, Go Digital!" He morphed with the tunnel and data grey. His gloves, boots, chest, and helmet that was the design of Gotsumon and Aquamon were silver and his arms and legs were a dark blue. "Digital silver."

"You're history." Angelomon said as he went into attack, but Ross jumped and punched him back.

"Gotsumon hammer. Aquamon trident." Ross said bringing out a hammer and trident. The two of them clashed weapons. Ross slammed his hammer down on Angelomon's sword and slashed him with his trident. Then he pounded him with his hammer pushing him back. "Is that all you got?"

"You haven't seen the last of me rangers." Angelomon said and disappeared.

"Power down." Ross said and demorphed.

"Ross you're a ranger now." Davis said.

"Yeah I do have what it takes." Ross said.

…

Gennai's Lair

"An excellent job rangers." Gennai said. "Not much of the city has been damaged and Ross great work."

"This is what you tried to tell me Gennai and I opened my big mouth." Ross said.

"You've done well Ross the team is complete." Gennai said.

…..

Zakkomon's Ship

"By now Angelomon destroyed those rangers." Zakkomon said.

"Master." Angelomon said. "I was about to finish those rangers when a silver ranger jumped in and rescued them."

"What! There's a seventh ranger!?" Sabromon said.

"This could be a problem. Angelomon I say it's time you brought in your brothers." Zakkomon said.


	17. Monster Terror

"Lord Zakkomon I have contacted the others and they are ready to depart." Angelomon said.

"Excellent head down to Earth at once." Zakkomon said.

"I shall and we will destroy those rangers." Angelomon said.

"Angelomon wait." Endromon said. "Take this it will increase your chances even more." He handed him a rectangular mirror.

"Thank you Endromon now to take care of those rangers." Angelomon said.

…

Gennai's Lair

They saw that Angelomon was attacking Odaiba.

"He's back." Yolei said.

"Ross are you ready for this?" Gennai said.

"I am." Ross said.

"Alright let's see what seven rangers can do." Gennai said.

…

Odaiba

The place was a wreck after Angelomon's attack.

"Ha this human world is so fragile." Angelomon said.

"Angelomon!" He turned and saw the rangers.

"Aw rangers great to see you again." Angelomon said.

"This time you're not getting away." Davis said.

"Oh but this time I brought reinforcements. Meet my brothers." Angelomon said and a devil and vampire like creatures with the devil having a trident and black wings and the vampire's hands like claws.

"I am Devilomon."

"And I am Vampomon."

"Great this guy was tough alone." T.K. said.

"This time rangers you don't have a chance against me now that I have them." Angelomon said.

"We'll still stop you." Davis said.

"Go, Go Digital." They all said and morphed.

"Attack!" Angelomon said and they all attacked. Kari and T.K. jumped back, but Vampomon charged at them. They flipped over him.

"Blasters!" T.K. said.

"Fire!" Kari said, but he blocked the blast.

"**Vampire Wind**." He launched a purple wind that blasted them down. Yolei and Cody were fighting against Devilomon and he used his trident to block all there attacks. He tossed Cody against a wall.

"Cody!" Yolei said.

"**Devil's Trident**." He fired three energy blasts from his trident and blasted Yolei. Ross, Davis, and Ken were taking on Angelomon. Ken wrapped his whip around his wrist, but Angelomon tossed him and circles and had him hit a wall. Davis tried to attack, but was kicked down.

"This is too easy." Angelomon said.

"That's what you think." Ross said as he jumped to the top of a building ready to attack.

"I don't think so." Angelomon said as he blasted him down.

"Ross!" Davis said and he hit the ground.

"He's mine." Angelomon said.

"No you don't." Ken said as he wrapped his whip around him again and Davis went to check on Ross.

"Ross are you alright?" Davis said.

"I'm fine." Ross said and Ken was tossed at them and they regrouped.

"You can't beat us this time rangers. I even have a surprise for you." Angelomon said as he tossed the mirror and it changed into a clone of Angelomon.

"It's a copy of Angelomon." Davis said.

"And anything I can do he can do. Get them." Angelomon said and they attacked again. Cody and T.K. had Devilomon with their weapons for a jump attack, but he moved out of the way. Devilomon jumped off the wall of a building and blasted them from the sky. The girls had Vampomon. Yolei tried her twin blade, but he slashed at her in the back. Kari tried firing at her, but he moved and banged her against a wall and tossed her. Ken and Ross had a clone and Davis dealt with the real thing.

"You think just a little thing like that will stop us." Davis said.

"You're no match for us from the start." Angelomon said. The clone slashed down Ken and Ross and grabbed a hold of Davis. "Hold him still for me."

"Hold on Davis." Ken said as he whipped at Angelomon from the back and the clone got hit, but no one hit him.

"How did that happen?" Davis said.

"You alright Davis?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Davis said and Ross fought the clone and the other rangers were down.

"How are we going to stop them?" T.K. said.

"We need time to combine our weapons, but I don't think they'll give us that time." Kari said.

"I got it follow me." Davis said.

"Look at that they're running away." Vampomon said.

"We can't let them getaway. Be careful this could be a trap." Angelomon said as they went after them leaving Ross and the clone. The three followed the rangers down the street and they brought their weapons together.

"Now. Digital Laser! Fire!" They said.

"Emperor Whip Energize!" Ken said.

"I don't think so." Angelomon said as the three created a force field that reflected the attacks back at them.

"What happened?" Cody said.

"Face it rangers with the three of us together we are invincible." Angelomon said. Back at the other fight Ross was slashed down and the other rangers heard him.

"Wait guys Ross is in trouble. He needs our help." Kari said.

"Last I saw him he was fighting that clone." Cody said.

"Wait when Ken struck Angelomon that clone felt the same thing. I think we can take them both down." Davis said. "Come on guys." They ran off.

"Now where are they going?" Devilomon said.

"They're trying to save the silver ranger after them." Angelomon said and they went after them.

"Hurry they're right behind us." Kari said as they turned a corner.

"They went this way." Angelomon said, but they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Vampomon said.

"Careful they're around here somewhere." Angelomon said as they walked carefully. Up at the top the rangers were jumping over the buildings. "Wait." Angelomon blasted them down except one.

"Wait where's red?" Devilomon said. Davis jumped in and kicked trash cans at Devilomon and Vampomon.

"Hold it right there Angelomon." Davis said as he pointed the Digital Laser at Angelomon. "And if you know what's good for you you'll call off that clone right now."

"Never we're having too much fun." Angelomon said.

…..

Ross

Ross was slashed down by the clone and was forced to demorph.

"Where are your friends now ranger." The clone said as he moved closer and blasted him away and he hit the ground hard.

….

The Rangers

"If you don't I'll destroy you right now." Davis said.

"Go ahead." Devilomon said. "But you must know at that close of a range you'll be destroyed too."

"Yes red ranger go on do it." Angelomon said.

"You're pushing me too far." Davis said.

"Do it!" Angelomon said.

"Do it!" Vampomon said and the others were worried.

"No this isn't the way to do this. I'm going to help Ross." Davis said as he walked away, but Angelomon brought out his sword.

"Then I'll make you do it." Angelomon said as he was about to attack, but Davis and fired the laser close range and caused an explosion that pushed Devilomon and Vampomon back and it looked like it destroyed both of them. Back with Ross the clone felt the same thing and was destroyed. The other rangers thought Davis was gone.

"Davis no." Kari said as she fell to her knees.

"How did that happen?" Ross said and contacted the others. "Davis, guys are you there?"

"He can't be gone." Kari said.

"Kari he's not look." Ken said and saw that he pushed himself up from the ruble.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran into his arms and the others gathered around him.

"You scared us." T.K. said.

"I guess I scared myself too." Davis said.

"He did it! He destroyed Angelomon!" Devilomon said and Zakkomon saw.

"Angelomon is far from done. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Angelomon rose again.

"Izzy we need our zords." Davis said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. Their zords arrived and formed both the megazords.

"Time to take care of this guy once and for all." Davis said. Megazordmon clashed swords with Angelomon, but Stingmon came from behind and struck him with super speed kicks. Angelomon spun around and slashed at both of them.

"He's too powerful." Yolei said.

"Guys listen we probably only have one chance. Ken we need you to restrain his arms." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Ken said. Stingmon flew behind him and grabbed his arms.

"We need to convert all power to the sword and finish him in one strike." Davis said.

"What about Ken?" Cody said.

"He's smart he'll move out in time and deal the final blow." Davis said.

"If you believe Ken will then let's do it." T.K. said as they flew up and powered up the sword.

"**Flying Cyber Slash**."

"Pull out." Ken said and Stingmon flew back and Megazordmon slashed at Angelomon. "Time to finish this."

"**Twin Sting Strike**." Stingmon struck with his stingers and destroyed Angelomon.

"Alright that's the end of one of them." Davis said.

"Great job guys." Ross said as he saw the megazords. "That was amazing." Then he collapsed from exhaustion and extreme pain.


	18. Gaia Mega Power

Ross was in a bed at Gennai's home with him wrapped in bandages after the battle with Angelomon's clone.

"Gennai is Ross going to be okay?" Davis said.

"He suffered a lot of damage before and after he demorphed." Gennai said.

"This is just terrific." Ross said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ross, but until you're fully healed you need to stay here and rest." Gennai said.

"But what do we do if those other two come back?" Cody said.

"We'll just have to handle it on our own." Yolei said.

…

Zakkomon's Ship

"Lord Zakkomon what do we do now that Angelomon has been destroyed?" Devilomon said.

"You still try to destroy the rangers." Zakkomon said.

"The two of you alone can handle the rangers." Sabromon said.

"We don't need Angelomon we can take those rangers." Vampomon said.

"I suppose you're right." Devilomon said.

"They are now get down there and destroy those rangers." Zakkomon said and the two headed out.

…

Gennai's Lair

Izzy was working on his computer and had a program for three zords running.

"There that should do it." Izzy said and took a disc out.

"When will they be ready?" Gennai said.

"They're ready now Gennai." Tentomon said.

"What is?" Ross said.

"You're zords Ross." Gennai said.

"The only problem is Ross since he's in recovery." Izzy said.

"Great so I'm suppose to stay here. I can actually hear things calling for me and my zords are one of those." Ross said. Then an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Ken said.

"Devilomon and Vampomon are back. They're at an abandon base south of the city in the woods." Izzy said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ross said as he tried to get up, but was in pain.

"Not you Ross. Rangers go." Gennai said.

"Feel better Ross." Kari said.

"We'll be back before you know it." T.K. said and they headed out.

…

The Abandon Base

"This place is nice. Dark, depressing, might be a few toys lying around." Vampomon said.

"Look here come the rangers." Devilomon said as they saw Davis and the others coming their way. "Rangers how nice to see you."

"Alright guys even though Ross isn't here we can take them." Davis said.

"Yes let's see your ranger powers." Devilomon said as they walked their way and laughed.

"Go, Go Digital." They all said and morphed and jumped on the roof of a building.

"Not so impressive." Devilomon said.

"**Vampire Wind**." Vampomon launched his wind attack that knocked them down.

"Now that was impressive." Devilomon said.

"Alright guys let's get inside." Davis said as they ran inside with the two following them. Davis and T.K. jumped at Vampomon with their sword and staff. He grabbed their weapons and pushed them back. Ken tried his whip, but he grabbed it and tossed him on them. The others took Devilomon. He panted his trident and spun around kicking all three of them down.

"Man these guys still are powerful. What do we do?" Yolei said.

"I got it. We need to try and split them up." Kari said.

"Brilliant Kari let's go." Yolei said as they took off.

"You couldn't catch a fly." Kari said.

"Now where are they going?" Devilomon said.

"I don't know, but they won't get away." Vampomon said.

"You're too slow they won't out run me." Devilomon said as he went after them.

"Devilomon is right behind us." Kari said.

"You two can't get away from me." Devilomon said. They blasted at him with their blasters to keep him cover.

"Quick in here." Yolei said as they took cover inside a small hut.

"Come on out my pretties." Devilomon said.

"Now for part two." Kari said. Devilomon blasted the hut and went inside to check it out.

"Where are you rangers?" Devilomon said as he saw the inside was empty. "Where'd they go?"

"Ready or not here I come." Yolei said outside and blasted him.

"Fire." Kari said as she blasted the roof and had the ruble fall on top of him.

"Great work Kari." Yolei said.

"You too. Let's go help the others." Kari said.

…

Gennai's Lair

They saw on the monitor that the guys were getting trash by Vampomon.

"I don't know how much longer they can hold on." Izzy said.

"They have to for as long as they can." Gennai said. Ross saw what was going on and felt helpless.

….

The Battle

The guys were brought down by Vampomon.

"Now to finish you rangers." Vampomon said as he ran at them, but Yolei jumped in and blasted him.

"You guys alright?" Yolei said as the girls caught up to them.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Devilomon's out of the picture." Kari said.

"Now for Vampomon." Yolei said.

"I don't think so." Vampomon said.

"**Vampire Wind**." He blasted the rangers down and they didn't get up. Back at the shed Devilomon pulled himself out of the ruble.

"Those meddlesome rangers are going to pay for that." Devilomon said and went out to look for them. Kari brought her face up and pretended to be down.

"Davis are you sure this will work?" Kari said.

"It has to just stay down." Davis said.

"All the rangers about to be gone." Vampomon said walking towards them and Devilomon arrived.

"What it can't be." Devilomon said.

"Pick them up and bring them to Zakkomon." Vampomon said and was right in front of them.

"Now!" Davis said and they all blasted him with their blasters and pushed him back.

"Vampomon!" Devilomon said.

"Now guys bring them together." Davis said as they formed the Digital Laser.

"Digital Laser! Fire!" They said and destroyed him. This time Zakkomon was down on Earth.

"We're not finished yet rangers. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Vampomon was back up and giant.

"Izzy we need help now." Davis said.

"Help is on the way."

"Right Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. Their zords arrived and formed their megazords.

"There's more than one way to destroy a vampire." Megazordmon said.

"Actually there is." Yolei said and Megazordmon felt stupid.

"Let's just get him." Stingmon said. He jumped at Vampomon and the collided with each other in the air.

"Let's get up in there." Davis said. They flew up to help, but Vampomon grabbed Stingmon and tossed him at them and back down on the ground.

"Perfect Vampomon will destroy the rangers and I'll take the credit." Devilomon said.

"I think not." Zakkomon said behind him.

"Uh oh! Lord Zakkomon I was just saying I wish I was up there helping Vampomon." Devilomon said.

"That can be arranged." Zakkomon said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think Vampomon has this." Devilomon said.

"But I insist." Zakkomon said. "By my power make my minion grow!" He launched his power and Devilomon grew and they saw him.

"Both of them again!" Davis said.

…..

Gennai's Lair

"Gennai both of those monsters together are too strong for both megazords." Izzy said.

"We'll just have to hope they come up with something." Gennai said. Ross was through sitting around not being able to do anything.

"Gotsumon get the disc case, don't let them see you." Ross said. Gotsumon snuck up and grabbed the case. Ross fought through the pain and made it to another room with another computer. He put the disc in and started working on the keyboard. "I'm no computer wiz like Izzy, but I think I got it."

"Ross what are you doing?" Aquamon said.

"About to activate you guys as zords." Ross said. "Now to morph. Go, Go Digital."

…

The Battle

Both the megazords were pushed down and both monsters were ready to finish them.

"Finish them my minions." Zakkomon said. Then Ross arrived.

"I don't think so. Monachromon-Zord, Tsunamimon-Zord, Washamon-Zord let's go." Ross said was he pressed a button on his D3. Gotsumon and Aquamon were teleported and became zords with one additional that looked like Aquamon's armor digivolved form Washamon.

….

Gennai's Lair

"Izzy three zords have been activated." Tentomon said and Gennai saw the case and Ross were gone

"It's Ross he's activated his zords." Gennai said.

…

The Battle

"Wow just when I thought I couldn't be more rock headed." Monachromon said.

"This is awesome." Tsunamimon said.

"Alright guys launch your attacks." Ross said.

"**Volcano Cannon**."

"**Cyber Wave**." Monachromon launched a fire blast and Tsunamimon launched a sonic wave from his tentacles that pushed them back and the rangers spotted them.

"Where did those zords come from?" T.K. said.

"Alright guys let's rock. Time to see what my megazord looks like." Ross said. He pressed a button and his zords combined. Monachromon folded himself up and became the legs. Tsunamimon folded up his legs and combined with Monachromon. Washamon jumped to the back with its arms out and Tsunamimon's tentacles combined with it. A face opened from Tsunamimon's neck with Ross jumping in with basic controls.

"Gaia-Megazordmon."

"What is that?" Davis said.

"That is Gaia-Megazordmon it was designed for the silver ranger." Izzy said.

"Ross are you sure?" Cody said.

"Yeah let's do it." Ross said.

"Let's take care of these guys." Gaia-Megazordmon said and pounded both of them.

"Gaia Sword let's go." Ross said. Washamon was pulled out with the tentacles attached to it. It was now a sword with blades on the side. He slashed at Devilomon with him clashing with his trident.

"Ross ready to finish this with our most powerful move?" Gaia-Megazordmon said.

"Oh let's see what it can do." Ross said. The sword powered up.

"**Gaia Slash**." Gaia-Megazordmon slashed at Devilomon and destroyed him.

"Oh no." Ross said as Vampomon slashed at him with his claws.

"**Twin Sting Strike**."

"**Flying Cyber Slash**." The others flew in and destroyed Vampomon.

"Thanks guys." Ross said.

"No problem, but are you okay you're hurt?" Davis said.

"I just couldn't sit by when you guys needed help. Together there isn't anything we can't do." Ross said. Zakkomon was thinking otherwise.

"That's what you think rangers. I'm far from done and you will be destroyed." Zakkomon said. "I still have one more surprise."


	19. Switch Star

"Those despicable power rangers." Endromon said.

"They destroyed our best minions." Sabromon said.

"Not all of them." Zakkomon said.

"You have another plan?" Spikomon said.

"I had one minion that's just as powerful as my last three in reserve." Zakkomon said. "Starosivemon step forward." A red monster with a gold chest, red wings, red star on his chest, and a spear with a star on the edge came up.

"You summoned me master." Starosivemon said.

"Go down to Earth and do what you do best, especially on the rangers." Zakkomon said.

"As you command." Starosivemon said.

…..

Earth

Starosivemon jumped down to Earth and was destroying buildings with people running for their lives.

"Go ahead and run, but hiding is useless." Starosivemon.

"That's enough." He turned and saw Davis and the others step forward.

"I take it since you're not running you're the power rangers." Starosivemon said.

"Wow I guess Zakkomon's toys aren't as dumb as I thought." Ross said.

"Oh you're going to regret saying that." Starosivemon said and they were ready.

"Go, Go Digital!" They all said and morphed.

"Bring it rangers." Starosivemon said and charged at them striking with his staff.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Davis said.

"I don't know, but stay on your toes." Ken said.

"You rangers destroyed my three comrades so now I will destroy you." Starosivemon said.

"You're comrades?" Kari said.

"Yes you knew them as Angelomon, Vampomon, and Devilomon. Well now I'm here and I'm just as powerful as them." Starosivemon said.

"You got to be kidding. I thought we were done with guys like those three." Yolei said.

"If we took them down we can take this guy down." Ross said as he ran in. He tried pounding, but kept getting block. Starosivemon swung his spear back and slash Ross that had him hit a building and went through the wall.

"Ross!" Ken said.

"You're so going down." Davis said as they both gave him a kick, but he blocked them and slashed at them.

"**Star Blast**." Starosivemon launched an energy blast at them and had them go through the same wall as Ross.

"Davis! Guys!" Kari said.

"You're gonna get it." T.K. said as he brought out his staff and they collided weapons. Starosivemon pushed up and struck at T.K. and banged him down to the ground.

"T.K. are you alright?" Cody said as the others gathered around him.

"You four are coming with me." Starosivemon said.

"I don't think so." Yolei said.

"You don't have a choice." Starosivemon said and the star on his chest began to glow.

"**Star Capture**." The star launched a light at them that absorbed them into his chest.

"With these four they won't know who's who." Starosivemon said and teleported away. Davis, Ken, and Ross came out of the building banged up.

"You two okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Ken said.

"Wait where are the others?" Ross said. They looked around and saw they weren't around.

"Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei where are you guys?" Davis said.

"This can't be good." Ken said.

"Gennai come in the others are missing." Ross said.

"Report back at once." Gennai said.

…

Zakkomon's Ship

"I'm back and I bring good news." Starosivemon said.

"After all this time I could use some good news." Zakkomon said.

"I have captured four of the rangers." Starosivemon said as he showed he had the rangers trapped in his star.

"Excellent." Zakkomon said.

"Wait only four what about the others?" Sabromon said.

"The red, emperor, and silver rangers are still out there, but now that I have these rangers I can take care of them." Starosivemon said.

"How are you going to do that?" Spikomon said.

"Watch." Starosivemon said as he transformed into Yolei and they were impressed. He changed into the other rangers and stopped on T.K. tucking away a star necklace under his shirt.

…

Gennai's Lair

"How could they just disappear?" Gatomon said.

"It's obvious that red weirdo took them." Ross said.

"We must find the other rangers." Gennai said.

"We'll go look around the real world." Gatomon said as she and the other digimon partners left.

"Wait guys I got a lock on someone, I think it's T.K." Izzy said.

"Where is he?" Ross said.

"He's by the warehouse district." Izzy said.

…

The Warehouse

Davis and the others arrived at the warehouse.

"T.K.!" Davis shouted.

"T.K. where are you?" Ross called out. T.K./Starosivemon took cover inside a warehouse. He dusted himself and made it looked like he tripped.

"T.K.!" Ken said and they ran by his side.

"Are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah I think so." T.K. said.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure it happened so fast. I was trying to get away." T.K. said.

"Are the others alright?" Ross said.

""I'm not sure we were separated. Maybe we should talk to Gennai." T.K. said.

"We'll talk to him later right now we do have school and we don't want to be accused of skipping and maybe the nurse can look at you." Ross said.

"You want to ditch your friends to go to school?" Davis said.

"I'm not ditching anyone, but until Izzy picks up the signal from the others there's nothing else we can do." Ross said.

"Come on let's go." Ken said and they headed out.

…

The School

They arrived at the school and T.K. stayed back.

"I'm gonna head to the nurse." T.K. said.

"Alright later." Davis said and he left.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Ken said.

"We should head to the computer lab and check with Gennai maybe send a search party." Ross said. Starosivemon heard them.

"I don't think so." T.K. whispered and turned into Cody and came out.

"Hey guys." Cody said.

"Cody you're back!" Davis said.

"Yeah Yolei and Kari too." Cody said.

"Well that's great." Davis said. "Listen Cody we'll let the digimon know and meet you guys at the computer lab."

"Great I'll see you guys there." Cody said and left. Cody went into the computer lab and started smashing the computers. "If they can't go to the digital world we can head there and destroy it and they can't stop us."

"Hello is someone in there?" Gatomon was climbing a tree and when the window opened up Kari came out.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Kari you're alright!" Gatomon said.

"Yeah we came back not long ago." Kari said.

"Hey is someone else in there I thought I heard something?" Gatomon said.

"Uh no just me. I like to talk, but I need to go." Kari said.

"Alright I'll see you after class." Gatomon said and Kari went back in.

"Now to take care of the rangers." Kari said. She went by the office and ducked behind the door and turned into Yolei.

"If I can get in there I can unlock the doors and have Zakkomon send in the Mynomon to attack the rangers. They can't morph with people around." Yolei said.

"Yolei!" She turned and saw Ken.

"I was worried about you." Ken said.

"Oh hi Ken." Yolei said.

"What are you doing?" Ken said.

"I'm just going to get into the office." Yolei said.

"Why?" Ken said.

"Oh I was just called down for something." Yolei said. "Teachers probably going to give me a hard time for playing computer games or something."

"Wait Yolei doesn't play games on the school's computer. When did you start doing that?" Ken said.

"Oh I thought I give a try. See ya." Yolei said, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Yolei?" Ken said, but she just pushed him away and had him hit the ground with students coming and Davis stepped forward and did not look happy.

"Davis hey buddy. Hey can you be a pal and go into the office with me in case I need some help." Yolei said.

"Not on my watch. I don't know who you are, but you're not Yolei. The real Yolei would never push Ken down like that." Davis said.

"That's what's with you humans. You're too nice." Yolei said and turned back to Starosivemon.

"You!?" Davis said.

"He's been impersonating our friends." Ken said.

"Well not anymore." Davis said as he ran into attack, but Starosivemon pushed him out the way and ran through the walls with Davis going after him. "You're not getting away."

"Bring it human." Starosivemon said. Davis tried to fight him and kicked off from the wall.

"Go, Go Digital." Davis said and morphed. "Give me back my friends." He brought out his sword and clashed weapons with him. Starosivemon struck him and blasted him down to the ground.

"Say goodbye red ranger." Starosivemon said.

"Back off." Ross and Ken jumped in, morphed, and kicked him back.

"Are you alright?" Ken said.

"I will be." Davis said.

"Starosivemon what have you done with our friends?" Ross said.

"You haven't figured it out. They are prisoned in the star in my chest and they will remain trapped." Starosivemon said.

"His star?" Ken said.

"We got to get them out." Davis said, but Starosivemon blasted them down.

"Izzy come in how do we free the others?" Ken said.

"I figured it out. If you can hit that star they should get free." Izzy said.

"Hit it, how are we suppose to hit it? We can't even touch him." Ross said.

"What if we tried blasting it?" Davis said.

"I don't know that target is pretty small." Ken said.

"What do we do then? If we have to get close how are we going to hit it?" Ross said.

"I'll do it. I'll keep blasting at him until it hits." Davis said.

"You'll what?" Ken said.

"Okay there's 3 reasons." Ross said. "One it's because he wants to help his friends. Two it's because Kari is in there. Three he's just crazy. Actually in a case like this it might be reasons one and three."

"Well I'm going for it." Davis said and started running at him and blasting.

"Running at your destruction, not very smart." Starosivemon said and started blasting at him. They both were getting damaged. When Davis was right in front of him Starosivemon slashed at him, but Davis landed a blast.

"Got it." Davis said.

"No my star." Starosivemon said and the others were free.

"Guys are you alright?" Ross said.

"I think so." Kari said.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said as he suffered a lot of damage.

"I'll be alright." Davis said.

"I'm not through with you yet rangers." Starosivemon said.

"Ken and I will take care of this guy. You guys rest up." Ross said.

"I'm ready." Ken said. Ross ran in and tried his best to fight him off. He grabbed his arms and had them turn around.

"Now Ken!" Ross said.

"Emperor whip. Energize!" Ken said.

"What!?" Starosivemon said an got hit in the back with Ross kicking him to jump away and was destroyed.

"Starosivemon always refused to stay down. By my power make my minion grow." Zakkomon said and Starosivemon was back.

"Come on guys." Davis said, but was still injuried.

"You're still hurt Davis." Ken said.

"We can handle this." Ross said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said.

"Izzy bring my zords." Ross said and the zords arrived. "Alright guys time for Gaia-Megazordmon." The megazords were formed and they were ready.

"Now who's playing with toys?" Starosivemon said and started blasting at them.

"It's going to take more than that." Stingmon said. He flew in and fired rapid kicks at him.

"Now it's my turn." Gaia-Megazordmon said. He brought out his spike sword and slashed at his spear and was able to break it.

"Alright guys." Yolei said.

"Go get him." Cody said. Gaia-Megazordmon pulled his sword back and broke the spear.

"That's impossible." Starosivemon said.

"Now I'll finish this." Ken said.

"**Twin Sting Strike**." Stingmon flew in and attacked Starosivemon.

"How can this be? I'm invincible." Starosivemon said and was destroyed. Both of them hopped down.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Ken said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Davis said.

"What about the rest of you?" Ross said.

"It just feels great to be out of there." Yolei said stretching her back.

"However we're far from done." Ross said.

"Yeah no telling what Zakkomon will throw next." Ken said.

"Well whatever he does we'll be ready for him." Davis said.


	20. Legendary Teamwork

Endromon was climbing up a mountain.

"I need to get that power." Endromon said as he made it to the top where a shrine was and there were ten statues. He picked them up one by one. "With these powers those rangers are finished." Then a blast came and knocked him off the mountain he saw something flying above the clouds and only had four statues. "One is even enough to take the rangers so four will be a sure."

…..

Zakkomon's Ship

"Endromon where were you?" Zakkomon said.

"I was in the digital world master. I have the thing that will take care of those rangers once and for all." Endromon said holding the statues.

"What good are statues going to do?" Sabromon said.

"Just watch." Endromon said as he infused his energy into the statues and brought them to life. "Master meet the legendary warriors. Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Arbormon."

"How may we serve you?" Mercurymon said.

"Who are they?" Spikomon said.

"These are the most powerful digimon there is in the digital world. They're not legendary for nothing." Endromon said.

"Interesting. Go down to Earth and find these humans that call themselves the power rangers and destroy them." Zakkomon said.

"Oh sounds fun." Ranamon said.

"I can't wait." Arbormon said.

"Me love to go to a new world." Grumblemon said.

"It will be our pleasure." Mercurymon said.

…..

Odaiba

Gym was going on and Davis, T.K., and Ross were playing some basketball and Davis had the ball running down the court.

"Davis I'm open." Ross said. Davis just went on, but the ball was taken by T.K. and he made a basket and the coach whistled. "What was that I was wide open?"

"Ross I've seen you played." Davis said.

"Okay I don't do well with competition in sports, but still Davis we were on the same team." Ross said.

"Ross has a point Davis. It's like all seven of us we work together." T.K. said.

"Yeah so next time pass it." Ross said.

"But Ross you told me yourself that you can't make a shot with competition." Davis said.

"Ironic since I saw you made 3 point shots." T.K. said.

"Which is why we have a team. Maybe you're the one that needs the team speech." Davis said.

"Oh you're so going to get it." Ross said.

…

Ken

Ken was taking a walk through the park with a book in his hand, but was being watched.

"Hey Ken you have the feeling we're being watched?" Wormmon said.

"Now that you mention it you're right." Ken said.

"We've been keeping an eye on you waiting for the right moment to come out and say hello." Mercurymon said as he came out behind the trees. Then the other three came out through the ground, a tree, and a splash of water surrounding Ken and Wormmon.

"Who are you?" Ken said.

"I am Arbormon warrior of wood."

"I am Ranamon warrior of water."

"Me Grumblemon warrior of earth."

"And I am Mercurymon warrior of metal."

"Okay so how about telling me what you want." Ken said.

"We understand you are a power ranger and we have orders to destroy you." Mercurymon said.

"Oh I get it Zakkomon sent you. Well if you want to fight you got it. Go, Go Digital." Ken said. He morphed and was ready.

"Get him." Mercurymon said.

"I got him." Arbormon said as he stretched out his arm and grabbed him.

"What?" Ken said and was pulled in, but Ken kicked him back and the two started pounding at each other. Ken sweep kicked him down.

"My turn." Ranamon said and launched water that pushed him back. "Don't get upset after this sugar."

"The only one upset should be you." Ken said as he ran at him and started to pound at him, but she blocked him.

"This is no way to treat a lady." Ranamon said. Grumblemon jumped in and pounded him in the side with a hammer. Grumblemon tried to pound him again, but Ken rolled out of the way. Ken jumped over him and kicked him away.

"These guys are tough." Ken said. Arbormon stretched his arms and pounded him across his body. Ranamon then gave him another soak.

"Shall we finish him off?" Ranamon said and they both agreed.

"**Seismic Sledge**."

"**Dark Vapor**."

"**Blockade Seed**." All three of them launched their combined attacks and pushed Ken back after an explosion.

"Okay no more messing around." Ken said and got out his whip and whipped at all three of them. "Emperor whip. Energize!" He powered up his whip, but Mercurymon stepped forward.

"**Dark Reflection**." He reflected the whip and struck Ken with his own attack and brought himself down.

"That's one down." Mercurymon said. When they left Wormmon went by Ken's side.

"Ken wake up." Wormmon said trying to get him up. He went for his morpher and tried to contact Gennai. "Hello can someone hear me?"

"Wormmon is that you? What is it?" Gennai said.

"It's Ken he's hurt." Wormmon said.

"I'll teleport both of you immediately." Gennai said and they both were teleported to safety.

…

Gennai's Lair

Davis and the others came when they heard Ken was hurt and when they arrived he saw he was injuried.

"Ken are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Ken said.

"Ken who did this to you?" Izzy said.

"They called themselves warriors of earth, water, wood, and metal and they were all digimon." Ken said and that surprised Gennai.

"Gennai what is it?" Yolie said.

"It sounds like the legendary warriors." Gennai said.

"Who are the legendary warriors?" Ross said.

"Ten warriors that once saved this world." Gennai said.

"Ten! Ken said there was only four." Kari said.

"Zakkomon must have gotten only those four. If we can get the other six then we use their power to help us." Gennai said.

"Okay, but how do we find them?" T.K. said.

"I have a map to a shrine of the ten warriors." Gennai said and pulled out a map from a drawer "Follow it and achieve this power."

"But what if these warriors attack while we're gone?" Cody said.

"Good point. Davis, Ross you two head for the shrine." Gennai said giving the map to Davis.

"Gennai those warriors are making their move." Izzy said.

"The rest of you go. Davis, Ross you'll find the shrine here in the digital world." Gennai said and they headed out.

…..

The Warriors

They walked through the part of the city they just wrecked.

"There they are." T.K. said as he and the other rangers ran in.

"So you are the rangers." Mercurymon said.

"Careful guys if they were able to hurt Ken so much." Cody said.

"That was because it was four against one. This time things are evened up." Yolei said and they ran in.

….

The Digital World

Davis and Ross tried to follow the map to the shrine of the legendary warriors.

"Man I can't make heads or tails of this map." Davis said.

"That's because you're holding upside down." Ross said and put it right side up. "Okay it looks like the shrine is at the top of a mountain."

"But there are mountains everywhere." Davis said.

"Hey it seems the one we're looking for has a moat around it." Ross said. They both went to a cliff to get a good view point.

"Hey look that's the only one with water around it." Davis said.

"It also looks like there's something at the top let's go." Ross said they made it to the mountain and made it over the moat. "Come on let's start climbing." When they started a blast came out of nowhere and knocked them back.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Look up there." Ross said and they saw a Crowmon flying around the mountain.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"I am Crowmon guardian of the shrine dedicated to the legendary warriors." Crowmon said.

"Yet he couldn't stop Zakkomon from taking four." Davis said.

"Come one we got to get up there." Ross said as they started climbing up.

"**Savage Emperor**." Crowmon launched energy from his talons, but they kept on going.

"We need to morph before that bird makes us his next meal." Ross said.

"Go, Go Digital." They both morphed and headed up the mountain.

"I'm going for the shrine keep that bird off me." Davis said.

"Wait what." Ross said and avoided another blast. "Wait for me."

…

Odaiba

The other rangers tried their best to fight off the warriors, but they were too strong. T.K. tried attacking Mercurymon, but he kept blocking his attacks. T.K. tried to pound him, but Mercurymon reflected the force and pushed him back. Yolei went into attack Grumblemon.

"You're going to be even shorter shorty." Yolei said. Grumblemon pounded the ground with his hammer causing it to shake and hit Yolei. Cody was busy taking care of Arbormon. He stretched out his arms and grabbed him.

"Hey let me go." Cody said.

"Okay." Arbormon said and tossed over his head. Kari was busy dealing with Ranamon.

"Sorry sugar you are cute, but not as much as me." Ranamon said.

"Thank you I think." Kari said. She went into attack, but Ranamon jumped out of the way.

"I hate fighting dirty so let's wash up." Ranamon said and sprayed her with water.

"Now my warriors show them your beast spirits." Mercurymon said.

"Slide Evolution." Ranamon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon turned into their beast spirit forms.

"Gigasmon."

"Petaldramon."

"Calmaramon."

"We're in trouble." T.K. said.

"**Tectonic Tremors**."

"**Acid Ink**."

"**Leaf Cyclone**." All three launched their attacks and sent them all flying.

…

The Digital World

Ross and Davis were trying their best to get to the top of the mountain. Ross kept deflecting the blast Crowmon launched with his hammer. However after another blast Davis was knocked down.

"Davis!" Ross said. He was blasted down my Crowmon.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but if we don't get up there our friends won't be." Ross said.

"I can get up there, but the blast keep knocking me down if I get hit or not." Davis said.

"Then here take my trident. Just stick it into the ground." Ross said giving him his trident.

"Thanks, but I can't leave you empty handed. Take my sword." Davis said giving his sword.

"Thanks now hurry up there. I'll keep you covered." Ross said. Davis ran up and Ross kept him covered. "Sorry Crowmon, but I have to do this." He jumped up and struck him down. Davis made it to the top.

"Now what?" Davis said and transparent versions of the six warriors appeared. "Whoa!"

"I am Agunimon warrior of flames. I know of you and the situation you are in." Then a bright light emitted from all of them.

…..

Odaiba

All the rangers were knocked down form the warriors.

"You rangers are finished." Mercurymon said until he and the other warriors were blasted by fireballs. They saw Davis and Ross with new weapons.

"Agunimon pyro blaster." Davis had Burningreymon's blasters.

"Lobomon light kendal." Ross said holding a light saber.

"You guys got the power." Kari said.

"We got weapons for you too." Davis said. Four lights came down and all the rangers had new weapons.

"Loweemon shadow lance." Yolei had Loweemon's staff.

"Kumamon ice axes." Cody had twin axes.

"Beetlemon thunder cannon." T.K. was holding a cannon.

"Kazemon wind fan." Kari was holding a fan.

"Alright guys let's see what they can do." Davis said and they all ran in. Gigasmon tried pounding T.K., but he kept blasting at him.

"See ya rock head." T.K. said and he destroyed his beast spirit. Petaldramon launched vines, but Cody kept chopping away.

"Time to cut you down to size." Cody jumped up and sliced at his back and was Arbormon again. Both girls were taking Calmaramon.

"Say aw." Yolei said and blasted at her with the end opened.

"Time to blow her away." Kari said. She launched a powerful wind attack that turned her back to Ranamon. Ross was slashing away at Mercurymon and had his defenses down and kicked him back.

"Now Davis." Ross said. Davis blasted at him with fire balls.

"Alright guys time for a new weapon." Davis said as they combined their weapons. Cody and Davis placed theirs on the cannon's side. Yolei put the lance on top with Ross's kendal on top of hers and Kari's fan up front.

"Legendary Cannon." Davis and Ross held it on the back, T.K. and Cody up front, and the girls in the middle. "Fire!" They fired an energy blast and destroyed them all.

"We're not done yet rangers." They turned and saw that Sakkakoumon was formed.

"What is that thing?" T.K. said.

"That must be Mercurymon's beast spirit." Yolei said.

"**Leaf Cyclone**." He blew them all away.

"**Acid Ink**." He launched the ink, luckily it didn't hit.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Kari said.

"That's where we come in."

"Agunimon is that you?" Davis said.

"Yes meet you new zords rangers." Agunimon said and they saw new zords of the beast spirits.

"New zords awesome." Ross said.

"Let's go you guys." Davis said and they hopped in. "Burningreymon-Zord."

"Kendogarurumon-Zord." Ross said.

"Jagerloweemon-Zord." Yolei said.

"Korikkakoumon-Zord." Cody said.

"Metalkabuterimon-Zord." T.K. said.

"Zephyrmon-Zord." Kari said.

"Even with the power of the others you can't beat me." Sakkakoumon said.

"We'll show you what teamwork can do." Ross said.

"Time to form the megazord." Davis said. Burningreymon folded up and Kendogarurumon and Jagerloweemon became the legs. Korikkakoumon became the arms and Metalkabuterimon split and became cannons on the arms. Zephyrmon folded up and became the chest. Burningreymon's head fold back and the head was Susanoomon's.

"Legend-Megazordmon."

"Wow this is awesome." Ross said.

"Let's see what this bad boy can do." Davis said.

"**Leg blast**." Yolei and Ross said and the legs fired lasers.

"**Thunder Blasters**." They started firing blasts at him.

"I will not be destroyed." Sakkakoumon said.

"That's where you're wrong." Davis said. A blade handle appeared.

"**Legend Blade**." They slashed right through Sakkakoumon and destroyed him.

"That was unbelievable." Ross said.

"I can't believe we have new weapons." Yolei said.

"And new zords." Kari said.

"With these powers and working together there is nothing we can't do." Davis said.

"Couldn't say better myself." Ross said.


	21. TK's Perfect Girl

"Here you go a hot dog, grilled cheese, and a burger." A waiter said giving food to Davis, T.K., and Ken since they were having lunch.

"So you guys excited for the dance because it's girl's choice." Davis said.

"Yeah in fact Yolei asked me earlier." Ken said.

"What about you T.K.?" Davis said.

"I don't think I'm going." T.K. said.

"Why not?" Ken said.

"Well no one asked me and I don't think anyone's going to." T.K. said.

"Why wouldn't girls ask you?" Davis said.

"They probably think they're not good enough for you, they think you already have a date, or maybe they're too shy." Ken said.

"Don't let it bother you I don't have a date either." Davis said.

"That's not a good sign for you and Kari." Ken said.

"Thank you Ken." Davis said sounding irritated.

"Maybe, but still I don't think anyone's going to ask me." T.K. said. What they didn't know was that they were being spied on by Endromon.

"So the green ranger doesn't have a date. I might have the perfect girl for him." Endromon said.

…

Zakkomon's Ship

Endromon returned and told Zakkomon what he heard.

"Why do I care if the green ranger has a date or not?" Zakkomon said.

"Just listen we can have one of our minions disguise herself as a human and lure the green ranger into a trap." Endromon said.

"What about the other rangers?" Zakkomon said.

"They will come to his rescue and we will destroy them." Endromon said.

"That could work. I'll give it a try just make sure nothing happens that could ruin it." Zakkomon said.

"I shall." Endromon said.

…

The School

Ross was walking down the halls catching up to T.K. by his locker.

"T.K. I'm glad I caught you. Did anyone ask you to the dance?" Ross said.

"No I think I'm just going to stay home that night." T.K. said.

"Or not. You know that cheerleading girl Mina." Ross said.

"Yeah the blonde one. She's the captain. She's beautiful, smart too." T.K. said.

"Well like most girls I happen to know for a fact she thinks you're cute. Only she's crazy about you like Davis is with Kari." Ross said.

"Really that much?" T.K. said.

"I bet if you go talk to her after her cheerleading practice she'll ask you to the dance." Ross said.

"I don't know." T.K. said.

"Trust me I know these things." Ross said.

"What the heck I'll give it a try. See ya later." T.K. said and they walked away. Endromon over heard them.

"If that girl asks the ranger to that dance my plan will be ruined. I need to get the Mynomon to keep him distracted." Endromon said. After school T.K. and Patamon went to the soccer field where he saw the cheerleaders.

"Which one is Mina?" Patamon said.

"That one." T.K. said pointing to a blonde reading a book. "Okay T.K. she's not one of Zakkomon's minions. She's just a human a nice, smart, beautiful human." Then the Mynomon appeared.

"T.K. look!" Patamon said.

"Oh man not now." T.K. said. He went into fight them off. He flipped back and split kicked two down. He spin kicked one down and gave him a pile driver. He got back up and kicked one in the head. He grabbed one by the arm and tossed it into the wall and gave the last one a powerful kick. He ran onto the soccer field, but saw the girls were gone. "I don't believe this."

…..

The Next Day

T.K. was talking to Kari and Ross about what happened.

"Zakkomon was the worse timing ever." Kari said.

"It's probably too late anyway Mina's the cheerleading captain and already has a date." T.K. said.

"Chill out T.K. you have a couple days before the dance. I got to go guys see you." Kari said and left.

"With any luck she'll ask Davis." Ross said.

"Hey T.K. Ross." They saw their partners running their way.

"Hey guys what is it?" T.K. said.

"There's something in the gym you need to check out." Aquamon said. When they made it to the gym they saw a girl with long black hair shooting some hoops and was amazing with a crowd watching.

"You ever saw that girl before?" T.K. said.

"No she must be new." Ross said. She kept shooting around not missing a single basket.

"She's amazing." T.K. said. She finished with a half-court shot with the crowd applauding and walked their way.

"She's coming this way." Ross said.

"Hi I'm Cynthia I'm new."

"Hi I'm T.K. this is my friend Ross and our partners Patamon, Gotsumon, and Aquamon." T.K. said and she shoved her duffel bag at Ross.

"Nice to meet you T.K." Cynthia said. "I understand you're a great basketball player. You think you could show me a thing or two."

"Sure." T.K. said as they walked away.

"Hey!" Ross said tossing her bag at her.

"Have T.K. show a thing or two she's awesome." Gotsumon said.

"Maybe she'll show T.K." Patamon said.

"I don't know about her." Ross said. He waited until T.K. was by himself to talk to him and he was in a daze. "Earth to T.K. come in." He waved his hand in front of him.

"She's great isn't she?" T.K. said.

"There's something about her I don't like." Ross said.

"She's cool. Look why don't you come with us to the park tomorrow. Get to know her." T.K. said.

"Alright I'll give her a chance." Ross said and she heard them.

"As long as his friend doesn't get in the way the plan will go perfectly." Cynthia said.

…

The Park

The three of them with the digimon were just walking through the park.

"This way, excuse me." Cynthia said pushing Ross aside. "Why did you invite him?"

"He's one of my best friends. I just want you two to know each other." T.K. said.

"Well don't hold your breath." Cynthia said.

…..

Zakkomon's Ship

"Two power rangers." Zakkomon said watching them. "You're plan is working better than I thought Endromon."

"I shall use these two to lure in the other rangers to their destruction." Endromon said.

"Victory will at last be mine." Zakkomon said.

…..

The Park

They just kept walking until Endromon and some Mynomon appeared.

"Where are you going?" Endromon said.

"Take cover Cynthia we can handle this." T.K. said.

"Thanks for the advice power ranger, but I can take care of myself." Cynthia said and transformed with white skin and hair, red dress that showed off her legs, and black chest armor with a spear.

"What's going on who are you?" T.K. said.

"Lusticemon and I'm your worst nightmare." Lusticemon said.

"I knew there was something about her I didn't like." Ross said. Endromon launched his energy and restricted all of them on a tree.

"Soon your friends will arrive and walk into our trap." Endromon said.

"I can't move my arms." T.K. said.

"Me neither. Let us go you witch." Ross said.

"It's only a matter of time." Endromon said.

….

The School

The end of the decorations for the dance were being put up.

"Well I think we are ready for this dance." Mr. Fujiyama said to Yolei and Kari.

"I'm just glad T.K. managed to find a date." Kari said.

"Yeah I hear he's going with the new girl." Yolei said.

"New girl?" Mr. Fujiyama said.

"Yeah I think her name is Cynthia." Kari said.

"We haven't had a new girl here in a long time. I have work to do." Mr. Fujiyama said and walked away. Then the guys walked up to the girls.

"Hey have you guys seen Ross?" Davis said.

"I think he went to the park with T.K. and Cynthia." Yolei said.

"Something's weird. Mr. Fujiyama said that there's no new girl named Cynthia." Kari said.

"We better go check this out." Cody said and walked away.

…

Gennai's Lair

Gennai and Izzy were trying to track T.K. and Ross

"Have you found them yet?" Ken said.

"It's coming up on the monitor now." Izzy said and they showed the situation they were in.

"Who's that girl?" Cody said.

"One of Zakkomon's minions named Lusticemon." Gennai said.

"The whole Cynthia thing was a trap." Yolei said.

"Rangers you must rescued them, but be careful Lusticemon is not alone. Endromon is with her." Gennai said.

"Right come on guys." Davis said as they ran out.

…..

The Park

The rangers were morphed and running to their rescue.

"We're here guys." Davis said.

"Yes you are." Endromon said as he, Lusticemon, and the Mynomon appeared.

"You guys handle the Mynomon. I'll take Endromon and Lusticemon." Davis said as they ran in. While the others held off the Mynomon Davis was fighting off Endromon and Lusticemon. He used his sword to push back Lusticemon. Endromon went into attack, but Davis slashed at him. Lusticemon slashed him in the side and Endromon pounded him, but he reached for his blaster and blasted them both and the others finished the Mynomon.

"Guys get us out of here." Ross said.

"Hold on I'll use my shield." Cody said as he reached for his shield and broke the energy ring.

"Thanks guys." Ross said.

"Let's do it Ross." T.K. said.

"Go, Go Digital." They both said and morphed.

"You'll be sorry you messed with me Lusticemon." Ross said. Davis jumped up and kicked them both down.

"Party's over Endromon." Davis said and the others ran to his side. "Let's finish them."

"Legendary Cannon!" They said. "Fire!" However Endromon put Lusticemon out front and was blown back by the explosion.

"You're going to pay for this, big time." Endromon said.

"He isn't kidding. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Lusticemon rose.

"We need our legendary zords." Davis said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. They brought their zords together and formed the megazords and inside Legend-Megazordmon were post each ranger stood by.

"I'm not scared of you rangers." Lusticemon said. She ran in with her spear and slashed at both of them.

"I've got her." Stingmon said.

"Think again." Lusticemon said and blasted at him knocking him down.

"You can't do that to our friend." Legend-Megazordmon said as he was about to help.

"Back up." Lusticemon said and blasted at them.

"Now I'm mad." T.K. said.

"That makes two of us. Let's finish her off." Ross said. They fired the thunder blasters to push her back.

"**Legend Blade**." They slashed at her and finished him.

"So no second date." Lusticemon said and was destroyed.

…

The Dance

The dance was going on at the school and everyone was having a great time. Even T.K. showed up.

"Hey don't worry T.K. it could be worse." Ken said.

"Yeah you could be here with Lusticemon." Davis said and they laughed.

"Don't worry I'm fine." T.K. said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Mina.

"Hi T.K." Mina said.

"Mina! Where's your date?" T.K. said.

"Actually I came here alone." Mina said.

"Well ask her to dance." Ross said.

"You want to dance?" T.K. said.

"I love to." Mina said and they hit the dance floor.

"Well I'm getting punch." Ross said.

"Hey I just remembered you don't have a date either Kari." Davis said.

"Actually I wanted to ask you, but I was shy." Kari said.

"Really! You want to dance?" Davis said.

"Sure." Kari said and they went to the dance floor with everyone slow dancing. With Mina and Kari held against Davis and T.K.'s chest Davis and T.K. gave each other a fist pump.


	22. Atomic Wrath

The rangers were busy fighting off some of the Mynomon.

"Emperor whip!" Ken said as he lashed his whip around striking them down.

"Gotsumon Hammer." Ross said as he slammed his hammer down knocking them off their feet.

"Digi-Blasters." Davis said as he and the other rangers finished them off. The whole area they were in went away to a virtual reality room.

"Great job rangers come back in." Gennai said over a speaker. They demorphed and went into the main room.

"You guys are getting great." Izzy said.

"With some of Zakkomon's monsters it's important to keep your strength up." Gennai said.

"Yeah Zakkomon better watch out." Ross said. Kari yanked his arm to her face. "Hey Kari what are you doing trying to hold my hand?" She was looking at his watch.

"Oh man is it that late my parents are going to kill me." Kari said as she and Gatomon ran out.

…

Zakkomon's Ship

"Master Zakkomon I believe I have just the minion to finish those rangers. Meet Atomicmon." Sabromon said. A monster covered in white metal all over his body with a power core in a case and red eyes came up.

"Sabromon told me you needed some help." Atomicmon said.

"What can he do?" Zakkomon said.

"This one is powerful. He holds the strength and power of an atomic bomb. He can destroy buildings into dust with just one blast." Sabromon said.

"Is that so?" Zakkomon said.

"Yes I can take out most of that planet in no time." Atomicmon said.

"I hope so." Zakkomon said.

…

The Kamiyas

Kari was sneaking into her apartment hoping not to get caught by her parents until the lights came on and knew she was in trouble.

"Kari." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Hi Mom and Dad." Kari said as she turned to see everyone, even Tai and the cat up.

"Where have you been young lady?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Nowhere." Kari said.

"You were nowhere for about 5 hours after school." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Hey what does it matter? She's here now." Tai said trying to defend her.

"You should have at least called that you were going to be late." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I want the truth now young lady." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Careful with what you say." Gatomon said.

"I was…." Kari didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't tell her parents she was a ranger, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Go to your room now. We'll talk about this in the morning." Mr. Kamiya said. She went into her room and Tai went with her.

"That did not go well." Tai said.

"How was I suppose to tell them I was training as a ranger?" Kari said.

"Kari things are never easy, but you better find out what to tell Mom and Dad or you'll be ground for a LONG time." Tai said. Meanwhile Kari's parents were talking about how she has been acting.

"You think maybe it has something to do with a boy? She spends a lot of time with that T.K. and Davis." Mrs. Kamiay said.

"It better not. I just hope she's around a good influence." Mr. Kamiya said.

"She usually is such a good girl. Why would she keep secrets from us?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Well I'm going to find out one way or the other." Mr. Kamiya said.

…..

The Computer Lab

"Are you almost done Yolei?" Davis said while she was working on the computer.

"Give me a break most of this stuff was trashed by Starosivemon they may be running slow." Yolei said. Then Kari came in not looking happy.

"Hey Kari what's that matter?" T.K. said.

"It's my parents. They grounded me." Kari said.

"Stop the presses! Kari Kamiya is grounded?" Ross said.

"All because you got home late?" Cody said.

"It's not just that. It's been happening a lot lately." Kari said. "After school they want me to come straight home. I wish I could tell them I was a ranger."

"What! Kari you can't do that." Ross said.

"Look who's talking. You were the one that they think it was a good idea to tell the parents about us." Gatomon said.

"Kari and T.K.'s parents already knew about you so why bother hiding?" Ross said. "This is different."

"So what are you going to do? What if we need your help?" Davis said.

"I'll think of something. I got to go or I'll get in even more trouble." Kari said and left.

…

Atomicmon

Atomicmon was down in the city.

"Time to turn this city into nothing but dust." Atomicmon said.

"**Atomic Bomb**." He through balls of energy at buildings and destroying them.

…

The Digidestine

They looked outside and saw that buildings were being destroyed.

"What's going on out there?" Davis said.

"Gennai there are explosions all over the city." Ross said in his D3

"I'm well aware. I've already contacted Ken and he's on his way. The rest of you better get going." Gennai said.

"We're on it." Davis said and they ran out.

"I'll contact Kari." Yolei said.

…..

The Kamiyas

"I'm home." Kari said as she entered her apartment.

"Great I made your favorites for dinner. Liver sticks." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Oh great." Kari said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Dad brought up a backup source of pizza." Tai said.

"I'm home honey." Mr. Kamiya said walking with a pizza box hidden. Then Kari's D3 went off.

"Yeah." Kari said keeping herself covered.

"Kari we have an emergency going on downtown." Yolei said.

"I can't just leave. I'm grounded." Kari said.

"Well you better think of something. We need you." Yolei said. While her parents weren't looking she went out the front door and made a run for it.

"So Tai I brought you favorite." Mr. Kamiya said, but noticed Kari was missing. "Where's Kari I just saw her?"

"Maybe you were seeing things." Tai said.

"Her shoes are gone." Mrs. Kamiya said and they ran out.

"Oh no." Tai said and ran after them.

…..

Downtown

"This is easier than I thought." Atomicmon said.

"That's where you're wrong." Ken said as he jumped in and whipped at him.

"Fool." Atomicmon said as he pounded him hard.

"Ken hold on." Davis said as he and the other rangers except Kari arrived.

"So you're the other rangers. You've met your doom." Atomicmon said.

"**Atomic Bomb**." Atomicmon blasted all of them down.

"Whoa what power this guy has." T.K. said.

"It's unbelievable." Cody said.

"Where's Kari?" Ken said.

"Hopefully trying to escape her grounding." Yolei said.

"What?" Ken said.

"Time to perish rangers." Atomicmon said as he ran at them. He started fighting them and they tried to fight back, but it was hard to make a dent in his metal.

"Grab him guys." Davis said as they got a hold of him, but he shook them off and pounded them away.

…

Kari

Kari was running through the city trying to get to the fight.

"Kari stop!" Mr. Kamiya said as they ran after her.

"Gatomon you gotta create a distraction." Kari said.

"I'm on it." Gatomon said. She ran back and scratch at Mr. Kamiya's face.

"AW! You crazy cat." Mr. Kamiya said. When Kari was in the clear from her parents she stopped.

"Go, Go Digital." Kari said and morphed. She ran into the fight. "Hang on guys I'm here."

"Kari be careful this guy is powerful." Ross said.

"Back away from my friends." Kari said as she reached for her blaster and blasted him.

"Nice try." Atomicmon said as he ran at her. He grabbed her and tossed her down with a group of people, including the Kamiyas.

"Atomicmon wait there are innocent people here." Kari said.

"Ask me if I care." Atomicmon said and pounded her. Kari got up and kicked him, but he grabbed her and pounded her at least three times.

"Gatomon bow." Kari said as she tried to blast him, but he jumped over the blast.

"**Atomic Bomb**." Atomicmon blasted her down.

"Now watch this. Say goodbye pink ranger." Atomicmon said.

"**Nuclear Core**." He fired a powerful blast of energy from his core. Kari couldn't move or else innocent people would get hurt. She took the hit which caused a powerful explosion that knocked her down and the other rangers saw.

"NO!" Davis said. They all ran right by her. "Kari wake up say something." Davis shook her to wake her up.

"And now to destroy the city." Atomicmon said and took off.

"Guys he's getting away. Come on." Cody said as they went after him.

"Davis come on we'll have Gennai come and get her, but right now we need to stop him." Ross said as they got up and went after him. A little later Kari began to get up, but her visor was broken and her family saw her face.

"Kari?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya said. Kari got up and felt her visor was broken.

"Kari I don't understand. You're a power ranger." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Kari said.

"Okay we need to get you help." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"No I need to help my friends." Kari said.

"Kari are you crazy this is dangers." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but I have to do this." Kari said as she took off.

"Kari wait!" Mr. Kamiya said as they went after her. Atomicmon had the other rangers knocked down.

"Now to finish you rangers for good." Atomicmon said, but was blasted. Everyone saw Kari running with her blaster out. "You impossible."

"Kari be careful." Davis said.

'I'm sorry for lying to you Mom and Dad, but I have to do this. I need to fight and I just hope you understand.' Kari thought. She stopped and her parents saw what was going on.

"Well this time pink ranger when I knock you down you stay down." Atomicmon said.

"That won't happen." Kari said. "Kazemon wind fan."

"Bring it ranger." Atomicmon said as they both ran in. Kari was able to slash at him with her fan and was able to push him back.

"**Atomic Bomb**." Atomicmon tossed his bombs, but Kari was able to toss them back.

"Wow look at her go. I've never seen Kari like this." Ross said.

"Time to finish this." Kari said.

"**Wind Spirit Hurricane**." The spirit of Kazemon appeared and created a powerful hurricane that destroyed him.

"Atomicmon is about to be more powerful." Zakkomon said. "By my power make my minion grow." Atomicmon rose again.

"Now I can destroy the whole Earth." Atomicmon said.

"Kari can you still go on?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said.

"We need the legendary zords." Davis said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said. Their zords came out and formed the megazords.

"You still can't beat me. I'm more powerful." Atomicmon said as he threw his bombs that knocked them down.

"He's still too powerful." Ken said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Cody said.

"Wait guys his core. It's the only thing not made of metal." Kari said.

"Kari's right that might be a weak spot." Yolei said.

"You take the lead on this Kari." Davis aid.

"Time to be destroyed." Atomicmon said.

"No you don't." Kari said.

"**Leg Blast**." Kari blasted the core and he was weakened.

"Our turn." Ken said as Stingmon struck him with his stinger.

"**Legend Blade**." Kari said as the blade was brought out and slashed at him.

"No! I'm beyond powerful." Atomicmon said and was destroyed.

"Way to go everyone." Ross said and Kari collapsed.

"Kari!" Davis said and checked on her.

"Is she okay?" Cody said.

"She's been through a lot." Ross said. Down on the ground Davis was carrying Kari on his back.

"Kari was great today." T.K. said.

"Yeah I never saw her fight like that." Yolei said. They stopped when they saw the Kamiyas.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"She's just sleeping." Davis said.

"All this time we thought something was going on, but our daughter is a ranger." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Now that I know the truth I'm proud of her and I know she's in good hands." Mr. Kamiya said and she smiled.

"Hey guys look an ice cream truck." Ross said.

"Did someone say ice cream!?" Kari said as she woke up.

"You're awake!?" Davis said.

"Come on." T.K. said.

"Come on Davis move it." Kari said as they all ran after the truck with the Kamiyas smiling knowing their daughter was a hero.


	23. Spike Pirate Crew

"AW! These rangers have destroyed every single one of my minions." Zakkomon said.

"There's an old saying never send a boy to do a man's job. We should finish these rangers ourselves." Sabromon said.

"You tried fighting those rangers and lost against." Endromon said.

"I need someone who will destroy those rangers." Zakkomon said.

"I'll do it master it's time I take on those rangers." Spikomon said.

"You're going to fight them?" Endromon said.

"I can take them on." Spikomon said.

"Very well Spikomon I'll give you a chance, but if you don't finish those rangers you better not think about coming back." Zakkomon said.

"Not to worry I'll get my old pirate crew together." Spikomon said.

…

Odaiba

"You got to love a good fashion telescope." Ross said as he was looking around through a telescope.

"What's with the telescope?" Davis said.

"I need it to look at the stars for a project for science." Ross said. "I'm just testing it to see it works."

"Hey you think Matt could borrow that he's been thinking of becoming an astronaut." T.K. said.

"Matt really?" Kari said.

"I thought he be like a famous rock star." Yolei said.

"Whoa check this out." Ross said.

"What is it?" Ken said.

"It looks like a pirate ship flying in the sky." Ross said.

"Out of the way let me see." Davis said as he took a look and saw pirates. "You're right." He then spotted Spikomon was on it. "Spikomon is on that ship."

"Spikomon, that can't be good." Cody said.

"Whatever he's up to we better stop him." Yolei said as they ran out. Cannons were loaded and Spikomon's crew started firing at buildings.

"Bring on the rangers. I'm ready for them." Spikomon said.

"Spikomon we're down here." He looked down and saw the rangers.

"Oh there you are. I like you to meet my crew. Attack!" Spikomon said. Seven pirates came down on ropes and attacked the rangers. Davis had his Veemon sword and started slashing with one of them.

"I wanted to sword, but not like this." Davis said. He slashed at his chest and knocked it down. Yolei used her Hawkmon twin blades. She blocked one sword strike and used the other end and knocked it down. T.K. used his Patamon staff to block a strike and leaped over the pirate and struck him. Cody used his shield to block all sword swings and then struck him down. One pirate was chasing after Kari, but she jumped off from a building and used her Gatomon bow and blasted it. Ken whipped around on one pirate and then tossed it into a wall. Ross blocked a strike with his Aquamon trident and banged his hammer against him.

"We got to do something about that ship." T.K. said.

"Quick guys form the Digital Laser." Davis said.

"Digital Laser! Fire!" They said and blew up the ship with Spikomon landing on the ground.

"How dare you blow up my ship." Spikomon said. "Now you've gone too far." He ran in and started attacking the rangers.

"Hey spike head catch." Ross said as he tossed his trident at him and knocked him down.

"Now guys." Davis said as they ran in and each one struck him with their weapon.

"I'm through playing around." Spikomon said.

"**Spike Cannon**." He fired the spikes from his mace arm and blasted them down.

"I got more tricks up my sleeve. You're city will crumble." Spikomon said as he made a run for it.

"He's getting away." Cody said.

"Come on we need to find him before he causes anymore harm." Davis said. They all split up and look all over the city to find Spikomon. They stayed in touch through their D3s.

"Nothing down by the docks." Ken said.

"I got nothing at the train station." T.K. said.

"No sign of him down at the fair." Cody said.

"He's not at the school." Kari said.

"I can't seem to find him at the hospital, but I'll keep looking." Yolei said.

"Not here at the museum. Where are you Spikomon?" Ross said.

…..

Spikomon

Spikomon was setting a bomb with a long fuse on a building.

"Time to blow this place sky high." Spikomon said. Davis jumped in with his sword and those two were clashing weapons.

"What have you done now?" Davis said.

"Something you can't stop." Spikomon said and bashed him to the ground. "You better start enjoying that because this bomb will blow you away." He lit the fuse.

"A bomb, oh no!" Davis said as he tried to stop it, but Spikomon stopped him.

"You're gonna have to get through me first." Spikomon said as those two started fighting.

"Guys I found him. He's set a bomb." Davis said.

"We got your coordinates we're on our way." Ken said.

"I'll deal with you later. Mynomon keep him busy." Spikomon said as Mynomon came running in to hold him off while Spikomon took off.

"I got to get these guys out of the way." Davis said.

"Hold on Davis help is on the way." Ross said as he and Ken ran in to help him with their whip, hammer, and trident.

"Now to take cover when that bomb goes off." Spikomon said.

"You're not going anywhere." Yolei said as she struck him down. Kari came in and blasted with him.

"Fine I'll deal with you two first." Spikomon said as he started fighting them. Back at the building Cody and T.K. came in and helped the others.

"Hurry guys we need to get them out of the way." Davis said.

"They're as stubborn as you Davis." T.K. said.

"I've got this. Emperor whip. Energize!" Ken said as he whipped at them and destroyed them.

"Heads up there's more." Cody said as more came in and fought them off.

"Let's change things up. Agunimon pyro blasters." Davis said and blasted them.

"Lobomon light kendal." Ross said as he started slashing at them.

"Beetlemon thunder cannon." T.K. said as he blasted them.

"Kumamon ice axes." Cody said as he chopped the Mynomon down.

"I'm going for the bomb." Ross said. He pushed through and grabbed the bomb, but one of the Mynomon grabbed it from him. Cody slashed at it and grabbed the bomb.

"Looks like we're playing keep away." Cody said as he tossed it to T.K.

"Ken heads up." T.K. said as he tossed it to him.

"Davis here." Ken said as he tossed it.

"I got it." Davis said, but a Mynomon pushed him out of the way and grabbed it. Ross jumped in and slashed at it and grabbed the bomb.

"I got an idea to get rid of this thing." Ross said as he took off with it. Yolei and Kari kept fighting off Spikomon and pushed them down.

"Now to finish you rangers off." Spikomon said.

"Hey spikey I think this is yours." He turned and saw Ross that he tossed the bomb and when he caught it, it exploded. The other rangers showed up.

"You two okay?" Davis said.

"We're fine." Kari said.

"I say we finish this guy off once and for all." Yolei said.

"I've just about had it with you rangers." Spikomon said.

"You know what Yolei you're right." Ross said.

"Legendary Cannon! Fire!" They all said and blasted him.

"No I don't believe this." Spikomon said and was destroyed.

"Yeah we finally got Spikomon." Davis said.

"Davis you know as well as we do this is far from over." Yolei said.

"Correct blue ranger. By my power make my minion grow!" Zakkomon said and Spikomon was back.

"I'm far from finish rangers." Spikomon said as he stepped his foot down, but they moved out of the way.

"Izzy now would be a time for our zords." Davis said.

"Wormmon-Zord online." Ken said.

"Gaia-Megazordmon let's go." Ross said. Their zords came and they formed their megazords.

"You're just making this easy for me rangers." Spikomon said.

"How's this for easy." Ken said as Stingmon flew in and attacked with speed kicks.

"My turn. Shall we?" Ross said.

"We shall." Gaia-Megazordmon said as he reached for his sword and clashed with Spikomon's mace. Then got a hold of him.

"Alright Davis get him." Ross said.

"You got it." Davis said. Megazordmon walked in and slashed at him.

"Personal space." Spikomon said as he swung his mace arm to get free from Gaia-Megazordmon.

"**Spike Cannon**." Spikomon blasted Megazordmon.

"Talk about getting the point." Megazordmon said.

"Enough is enough. Guys let's combine our attacks." T.K. said.

"You got it man." Ross said.

"Let's do it." Ken said.

"**Flying Cyber Slash**."

"**Twin Sting Strike**."

"**Mega Gaia Slash**." All three of them combined their attacks and caused an explosion.

"That's the end of Spikomon." Yolei said.

"Way to go everyone." Davis said, but all three were blasted in the back by spikes.

"Haven't you been told not to turn your back on a spike pirate?" Spikomon said as he came through the smoke and bashed each of them.

"No way." Kari said.

"He survived all three attacks." Cody said.

"I'm not like any of those other posers. I am a true warrior." Spikomon said.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Yolei said.

"Rangers we are prepared for this." Gennai said. "It is time you were given a power that will combine all your zords."

"All our zords!" Ross said.

"Yes call upon your legendary zords and focus the power." Gennai said.

"Alright Gennai if you think we can do it we can." Davis said.

"Legendary zords." They said and all six came down.

"Let's do this guys." Davis said. They split their megazords.

"Zords combine!" They all said. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon attached themselves to Angemon and Angewomon. They joine with the backs of Monachromon and Tsunamimon and Jagerloweemon and Kendogarurumon attached themselves to the sides. Exveemon folded his body and so did Korikkkakoumon. They combined and became the waist and chest. Metalkabuterimon held his head up and attached itself to the chest. Ankylomon turned into the arms with Digmon, Submariemon, Raidramon, and Flamedramon attached to the arms. Aquailamon attached itself to the back. Halsemon and Shurimon hopped on the wings. Stingmon, Burningreymon, Zephyrmon, and Washamon attached their feet together and formed a cross and attached to the back. The head was a face with a crown on it. They were all gathered together with basic controls.

"Ultra-Megazordmon." They all said.

"What is that?" Spikomon said.

"This thing is amazing." Yolei said.

"Look at the gadgets we have." Ross said.

"Let's put them to use rangers." Ultra-Megazordmon said. He reached for the cross and tossed it. "Catch!" The blade powered up and slashed right at him.

"I will not be destroyed." Spikomon said. He swung his mace around, but Ultra-Megazordmon didn't felt it. He repelled Spikomon.

"Now we finish him with the cannon." Ultra-Megazordmon said.

"**Hero Cannon**." They powered up the cannon and launched a powerful blasted him.

"This can't be happening." Spikomon said and was destroyed.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"I don't believe it." Sabromon said.

"The rangers destroyed Spikomon." Endromon said.

"Spikomon was a strong minion. The rangers will pay for this." Zakkomon said.

….

Earth

"I can't believe it Spikomon is gone." Kari said.

"That's one down." Yolei said.

"I say this calls for a celebration." Ross said.

"Yeah especially since we have that new megazord." T.K. said.

"I'll say." Patamon said.

"I never felt so powerful." Veemon said.

"I wish things were done with." Davis whispered.

"What was that Davis?" Cody said.

"Oh nothing." Davis said. 'But I can tell after this Zakkomon is going all out.' He thought.


	24. Persistent Endromon

The rangers were down at the park practicing their fighting skills so they'll be ready for when Zakkomon attacks again. Davis kicked off a tree and was about to hit T.K. until he moved out of the way.

"Nice move T.K." Davis said.

"Back at you." T.K. said.

"Got to keep our strength up for when Zakkomon comes out." Ken said.

"Yeah just because Spikomon is gone doesn't mean Zakkomon will give up." Davis said.

"When do these guys ever give up?" Yolie said.

….

Zakkomon's Ship

"We need a way to take down these rangers. Endromon!" Zakkomon said.

"Yes my master." Endromon said.

"I want you to succeed where Spikomon has failed and destroy the rangers." Zakkomon said.

"I shall not fail. During my time on Earth I got to know them personally. There is nothing they will do to surprise me." Endromon said.

"Take as many soldiers as you want to increase your chances." Zakkomon said.

"I shall." Endromon said as he headed out. "I will not fail in destroying the rangers."

"Do you really think you can take the rangers on your own?" Sabromon said.

"I know I can. I can handle those rangers." Endromon said and moved on, but Sabromon was thinking otherwise.

….

Earth

"Well that's one way to get a work out." Ross said as they took a break. Then their D3s went off.

"Guys there's an attack happening at the beach." Izzy said.

"Come on guys let's go." Davis said as they all morphed and headed to the beach. When they arrived they saw Mynomon everywhere.

"Look at all these Mynomon." Kari said.

"These guys are everywhere." Cody said.

"Nothing we can't handle." Ross said as they all ran in with their weapons and ran in.

"Veemon sword." Davis said as he slashed down at some of them. "How many of these guys are there?"

"I don't know, but we got this. Hawkmon twin blade." Yolei said and started slashing these guys down.

"Gatomon bow." Kari said and blasted them. "It's time for you guys to go."

"Guys something's wrong. There doesn't seem to be a commander." Cody said as he struck some with his shield.

"Cody's right, there has to someone else here." T.K. said as he struck with his staff.

"Just focus on these guys right now." Ken said as he whipped around at them.

"Eat my dust." Ross said as he shook them up by pounding the ground. Then ran in and attack with his trident. Meanwhile Endromon was at the top of a cliff watching.

"That's right rangers struggle." Endromon said. T.K. looked up and spotted him.

"It's Endromon. You guys take care of the Mynomon. I'll take Endromon." T.K. said as he jumped up to the cliff. "Endromon!"

"Green digital ranger or should I call you T.K." Endromon said.

"Hard to believe you were ever our principle." T.K. said. "Start talking what are you doing here?"

"A simple reason to destroy you and the other rangers." Endromon said as he jumped kick him down. "I'm here for you." T.K. brought out his staff to fight him off. Endromon grabbed his staff and pushed him aside and got behind him.

"**Spiral Energy**." Endromon blasted T.K. and had him go off the cliff.

"T.K.!" Cody said as he and the other rangers got by his side.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"What do you mean what happened? Endromon is here." T.K. said and Endromon jumped down across from them.

"**Spiral Energy**." Endromon blasted all of them down.

"You rangers are now finished." Endromon said.

"Persistent aren't you Endromon." Ross said.

"I'll show you persistent. I am going to completely annihilate you." Endromon said. "You should make it easy on yourselves and surrender and bow down to lord Zakkkomon."

"We bow down to no one." Davis said as he got up with his blaster and started blasting at him. When Davis was close he started close range fighting, but Endromon grabbed him and tossed him to the ground.

"Back off." T.K. said as he ran into help with his staff.

"Come on we got to help them out." Kari said as they ran into help, but some of the Mynomon got in the way.

"Not more of these guys." Yolei said.

"Let's take care of them quickly." Ken said.

"How's this for quick. Lobomon light kendal." Ross said as he used his sword and slashed through them quick as light.

"Kazemon wind fan." Kari said as she started slashing at them and blew them away.

"Kumamon ice axes." Cody said as he started slashing at them with twice the power. "Get out of the way."

"Loweemon shadow lance." Yolei said as she swung it around and opened it up to blast at them. "Don't these guys take a rest? Seems Endromon isn't the only one who's persistent." Davis and T.K. were still holding off Endromon.

"**Spiral Energy**." Endromon launched his orbs, but they both moved out of the way.

"Together T.K." Davis said. They both jumped up with their weapons, but Endromon grabbed them and banged them against each other.

"You and the others are finished rangers." Endromon said.

"Think again bowl face." Ken said. He jumped in and whipped at him.

"Don't forget us." Ross said as he and the others ran in and attacked with their weapons.

"We have something you don't Endromon. Each other." T.K. said as he ran in and attacked with his staff.

"Without friends Endromon or help you can't win." Davis said as he was about to go in and attack until.

"Ranger, you're the one wrong." He turned and saw Sabromon. He blocked one strike from his sword, but Sabromon got past his defenses and struck him down and the others gathered around him.

"Sabromon, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I'm here to help Endromon." Sabromon said.

"I don't need your help." Endromon said.

"What?" Sabromon said.

"I can destroy the rangers on my own." Endromon said as he pushed Sabromon out of the way.

"You can't take us on all on your own Endromon." Ross said.

"We'll see about that. You've all been a thorn in my side long enough." Endromon said as he ran in. "None of you are leaving this place alive!" He ran in and started fighting all of them. "Even if you had the whole planet fighting you will never defeat lord Zakkomon."

"We'll see about that." Davis said. Ken used his whip and grabbed him.

"Now you guys." Ken said. They all ran in and attacked with their legendary weapons.

"Lobomon light kendal." Ross said as he slashed at him.

"Kumamon ice axes." Cody said as he used an X shape slashed.

"Kazemon wind fan." Kari said.

"Loweemon shadow lance." Yolei said as they both strike him.

"Agunimon pyro blaster." Davis said.

"Beetlemon thunder cannon." T.K. said as they were blasted him to the ground.

"Now it's time we finished him once and for all." Davis said and they combined their weapons.

"Legendary Cannon!" They said.

"Emperor whip." Ken said.

"Fire!"

"Energize!" They launched their attacks and destroyed him.

"This cannot be." Endromon said and blew up.

"No Endromon!" Sabromon said.

"Endromon was a loyal servant and he hasn't finished his loyalty yet." Zakkomon said. "By my power make my minion grow!" Endromon rose again.

"This time you will be the ones destroyed." Endromon said.

"Time for Ultra-Megazordmon." Davis said. They all combined their zords and formed Ultra-Megazordmon.

"You just given me a bigger target." Endromon said.

"**Spiral Energy**." Endromon blasted at Ultra-Megazordmon, but that didn't stop it from moving forward.

"Forget it Endromon you will never defeat us." Yolei said.

"That's right we stand together." T.K. said.

"We're united as one." Cody said.

"And when we're united there isn't anything we can't do." Ken said.

"Enough talk let's just attack." Ross said.

"You said it." Ultra-Megazordmon said.

"Alright then fire lasers." Davis said. Blasts were fired from Kendogarurumon and Jagerloweemon.

"Watch this." Ultra-Megazordmon said. It bent down and fired laser blasts from the wings.

"Let's show him we won't allow anyone to take over the Earth and how powerless against us he is." Davis said.

"What that's a joke." Endromon said.

"Let's test that thought." Davis said and powered up the cannon.

"**Hero Cannon**." They fired the cannon and Endromon was blasted.

"I've done all I could master. Long live lord Zakkomon." Endromon said and was destroyed.

"Endromon no!" Sabromon said. "You'll pay for this rangers." Sabromon said and teleported away. The rangers headed back down.

"Endromon check." Ross said.

"Two of Zakkomon's minions are gone now." Ken said.

"It feels like we're halfway done." Yolei said. Davis was thinking about something else.

"Hey are you okay?" Kari said.

"I was just thinking. Sabromon came in to help, but Endromon turned him away." Davis said.

"That was just Endromon's weakness he just didn't think he needed help. Come on just be happy Endromon is gone." Kari said.

"Okay." Davis said. 'But I wonder what Sabromon is going to try.' He thought.


	25. Sword Strike Madness

"Sabromon!" Zakkomon said.

"Yes my master." Sabromon said.

"You are my only minion left. That means it's up to you to destroy those meddlesome rangers." Zakkomon said.

"I'll see to it right now my master." Sabromon said as he left. "But first I have a score to settle with."

…

Earth

The rangers were just finishing up another day of school.

"Hey Davis we're about to get ice cream want to come?" Kari said.

"Sure." Davis said and dropped a black box out of his locker.

"Uh Davis you dropped this." Kari said picking it up.

"Oops." Davis said.

"Hey Kari your name is on the case." Gatomon said. Kari saw her name was on it.

"You're right Davis what is this?" Kari said.

"Oh I was planning to give that to you tomorrow for your birthday, but since you want to know." Davis said as he opened it up and had a heart shaped necklace in it.

"Oh my gosh Davis it's beautiful." Kari said she turned around and Davis put the necklace on her.

"You like it?" Davis said.

"I love it." Kari said as she hugged him. The others saw what was going on.

"How sweet of Davis." T.K. said.

"That must have cost him a fortune." Ken said.

"You know we should try and set those two up as a couple." Yolei said.

"Since when are you on the side for Davis and Kari? I thought you think Kari is better with T.K." Ross said.

"That was before T.K. started going out with Mina and I noticed Kari might have feelings for Davis." Yolei said. "She's my best friend I want her to be happy."

"Wait Kari might have feelings for Davis, this is big, but we shouldn't force it." Ross said.

"I'm with Ross on this." Ken said.

"Hey how long have you guys been standing there?" They saw that Davis and Kari spotted them.

"Oh uh not long. Come on Cody's waiting by the gate." T.K. said and they headed outside.

"There you guys are." Cody said.

"Hey Kari nice necklace." Armadillomon said.

"Come on I'm going to get vanilla with marshmallow sauce." Ross said.

"You're more creative than plain white." T.K. said. Davis stopped and felt something on his back.

"Davis are you okay?" Ken said.

"Uh yeah, you guys go on ahead there's something important I have to do." Davis said.

"Okay?" Ross said and the others left.

"Davis what's wrong?" Veemon said.

"I just felt a weird chill down my spine." Davis said.

"Doesn't that mean for you humans there's something wrong." Sabromon said as he came out of hiding.

"Sabromon what do you want?" Davis said.

"I'm through waiting around." Sabromon said. "I say we finish what we started. Meet me in the woods in one hour and come alone red ranger."

"Why would I do that?" Davis said.

"If you don't then I'll destroy the city and attack the innocent." Sabromon said.

"I guess I don't have a choice than." Davis said.

"I'll be waiting." Sabromon said and left.

"Davis you're really going to do this?" Veemon said.

"I don't have a choice." Davis said.

…

The Digidestine

They just finished up their ice cream.

"Oh that hit the spot." Ross said and Kari was fiddling with her new necklace.

"You really like that necklace Davis gave you." Yolei said.

"It is an amazing gift." Kari said.

"So by any chance how strong are your feelings for him?" Yolei said with Kari blushing.

"Yolei remember what we said." Ken said.

"I'm just asking." Yolei said.

"Hey speaking of Davis where is he?" T.K. said.

"He should have been here by now." Cody said.

"Come on let's see if we can find him." Ross said as they got up and left.

…

The Woods

Sabromon was waiting in the woods and noticed that Davis had arrived.

"Just in time." Sabromon said.

"Ironic since I'm usually late." Davis said.

"This time red ranger no interruptions." Sabromon said with his sword ready.

"If you say so, let's just get this over with." Davis said. "Go, Go Digital." He morphed and had his sword ready.

"The time has finally come." Sabromon said as he ran in and the two collided swords. Sabromon jumped back.

"**Sabre Blast**." He started firing, but Davis moved out of the way. Sarbomon ran after him and they collided swords again.

"This time red ranger it's a fight to the finish." Sabromon said.

"If you say so, but you're the one finished." Davis said. Davis jumped from a tree for a sky attack, but Sabromon slashed him down.

"Surely you can do better than that." Sabromon said.

"How's this." Davis said as he ran in, but Sabromon blocked his attack. They separated and Sabromon blasted him and when Davis was knocked down Sabromon stand over him.

"Face it red ranger you don't have a chance against me." Sabromon said.

"That's what you think." Davis said as he flipped himself up and kicked Sabromon back. Davis used his sword and cut down a tree. "Timber!" However Sabromon sliced it in half. Davis ran in and attacked. Sabromon attacked and the two hit each other.

"You have been a worthy adversary red ranger. A shame it will come to an end." Sabromon said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Davis said.

"Now then let's get on with this." Sabromon said as they both ran in.

….

Gennai's Lair

The others arrived at Gennai's lair

"Hey Gennai is Davis here?" T.K. said.

"No." Gennai said.

"Well has he contacted you?" Ken said.

"No one reached us why?" Izzy said.

"He told us he had something to do and we haven't seen him." Kari said.

"Hold on I'll try to find him." Izzy said as he worked on his computer. "Oh no. Guys look at this." Izzy showed on the monitor the fight between Sabromon and Davis.

"He's fighting Sabromon, alone!" Ken said.

"We got to help him." Ross said.

"I don't think you can." Gennai said.

"What do you mean?" Cody said.

"This seems to be a battle between two warriors only." Gennai said.

"That doesn't mean Davis is forced to face him alone. Come on guys." T.K. said and the others ran out.

…

The Fight

Sabromon and Davis continued to fight each other. Sabromon pushed Davis to a cliff where after separating from another sword collision they faced each other.

"You can't keep this up forever." Sabromon said.

"Neither can you." Davis said.

"Such a shame." Sabromon said. "You're the most powerful warrior I have ever faced. We're a lot alike."

"We're nothing alike. You hurt the innocent, you're evil." Davis said.

"Maybe, but our fighting spirits are the same. Now I have to finish you." Sabromon said. Then the other rangers have arrived and morphed.

"Davis we're here to help." Ross said.

"No!" Davis said.

"No? What are you even doing fighting Sabromon by yourself?" Yolei said.

"He said if I didn't come alone he attack the innocent." Davis said. "We both want to finish this and this is between the both of us."

"For once you and I agree. Now let's finish this ranger." Sabromon said. They both ran in each other ready to deal the final blow. They had their swords ready and it looked like they slashed at each other. They both stopped running with their backs facing each other and they all wait to see who made a hit. Davis fell to a knee and the others were worried, until Sabromon was zapped and collapsed. "I have lost."

"Davis!" Kari said as they all ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Cody said.

"Yeah I think so." Davis said.

"Forgive me Zakkomon." Sabromon said. Zakkomon was down on Earth.

"I'll forgive you when you destroy them." Zakkomon said. "By my power make my minion grow!" Sabromon was a giant and had his power back.

"Here we go again." Ross said.

"We need Ultra-Megazordmon." Davis said. They all called upon their zords and formed Ultra-Megazordmon.

"Even with all of you together I will not fall." Sabromon said.

"You faced only one of us, now you face all of us." Ken said. Sabromon ran in with his sword, but Ultra-Megazordmon blocked it with his swords and slashed at him.

"There's no way you'll ever defeat us." Davis said.

"Red ranger I'll admit you're the strongest. You must have the other rangers to keep going, but I will defeat you." Sabromon said.

"That will never happen." Davis said.

"Let's take him out." Kari said.

"First we got to do something about that sword." Cody said.

"On it." Ultra-Megazordmon said and tossed his blade causing the sword to be destroyed.

"No!" Sabromon said. They charged up the cannon for the final blow.

"**Hero Cannon**." They fired the cannon and destroyed him.

"Yes Sabromon is gone." Yolei said.

"Way to go everyone." Davis said, but then the sky turned dark with lightning.

"What's going on?" T.K. said.

"I don't think this is over." Ross said.

"You're right this isn't." They all saw a giant Zakkomon.

"Is that who I think it is?" T.K. said.

"I think it is. It's Zakkomon." Ken said.

"We finally met rangers and you've met your doom." Zakkomon said.

"This is our chance to finish him." Davis said.

"That is where you are wrong rangers." Zakkomon said. He launched a powerful force of lightning on Ultra-Megazordmon. Then he commanded the lightning from the sky to strike them.

"We can't hold together." Cody said.

"Hold on guys this is going to be rough." Ken said.

"Say goodbye to your precious zords." Zakkomon said. He had the ground open up and the power struck Ultra-Megazordmon and had the rangers fall out.

"Where's Ultra-Megazordmon?" Kari said.

"Over there." Davis said as he ran ahead and saw Ultra-Megazordmon fall in the crater.

"Aww!" Ultra-Megazordmon screamed and hit bottom.

"Our zords, our partners NO!" Davis said as he saw them all sink into the magma. "Zakkmon you'll pay for this."

"Why don't you join them." Zakkomon said as he blasted Davis and he fell in the crater having it closed.

"Davis no!" Kari said as she fell on her knees they saw the crater close.

"No he can't be gone." Yolei said

"Zakkomon you monster." Ross said.

"Now that you have no zords and the red ranger is gone nothing can stop me." Zakkomon said and disappeared.

…..

Gennai's Lair

They were all in pain for the lost. Kari seemed the most devastated as her tears landed on her necklace.

"I can't believe Zakkomon destroyed our partners and Davis like it was nothing." Cody said.

"Gennai what do we do?" Izzy said.

"I don't know." Gennai said.

"It seems to me Zakkomon has won." Cody said.

"So is that it? Are we just going to give up?" Ross said. "Our zords and Davis maybe gone, but we're not. Both worlds need us."

"Ross face the facts. Our zords are gone and so is Davis. How can we stop him?" T.K. said.

"Well if Davis was here we wouldn't want us to give up." Ross said.

"I hope you're right Ross look at this." Izzy said as they saw Zakkomon's ship heading to Earth and Mynomon attacking everywhere.

"Now that the power rangers are finished nothing can stop me." Zakkomon said.

To Be Continued…


	26. Over With All Power

They all watched on the monitor as the Mynomon were attacking the real world and Zakkomon's ship heading towards Odaiba.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here." Ross said as he headed out.

"Ross you're not really going out there. Zakkomon destroyed our zords and Davis." T.K. said.

"Maybe, but Davis would want us to keep fighting, and I'm going to do that." Ross said and ran out.

"He's right about Davis and he can't do this alone." Ken said and he ran out.

"Come on guys. After all we are rangers." Yolei said and they all ran out.

"Good luck rangers." Gennai said.

"Gennai I'm heading out too to make sure they're okay." Izzy said and he and Tentomon went out.

….

Odaiba

People were running scared as buildings were being destroyed by Zakkomon's ship and Mynomon surrounding people. Some had Tai surrounded.

"You think I'm scared of you think again." Tai said. Ross jumped in and fought the Mynomon off until they were knocked down.

"Tai are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tai said.

"Listen I need you to find the others and get as many people as you can to safety." Ross said.

"You got it." Tai said and ran off. Zakkomon saw what was going on from his ship.

"So the rangers still continue to fight." Zakkomon said. The other rangers arrived and were fighting off the Mynomon while at the same time fighting the Mynomon. Ken was running to a group and got the Mynomon out of the way.

"Everyone run now." Ken said as the people got away.

"You'll be safe over there." T.K. said.

"This way hurry." Kari said as they directed people to safety. Cody were fighting off the Mynomon, but one grabbed him from the back.

"Hurry get out of here." Cody said and continued to fight off the Mynomon.

"This way follow me." Yolei said as she guided a group, but a blast stop her and Zakkomon came out.

"People of Earth I am Zakkomon, you're new ruler." Zakkomon said. "It is useless to run and hide for your world will be mine."

"Think again." Ross said as he and the other rangers gathered together. Zakkomon jumped down in front of them.

"You still continue to fight when I already have achieved victory." Zakkomon said.

"You haven't won anything." T.K. said.

"Oh please." Zakkomon said as he brought out a black sword and blasted them down. "Just make it easy on yourselves and surrender."

"We never surrender." Ross said as he brought out his trident and started fighting with him, but Zakkomon slashed at him and pushed him back.

"Ross!" Ken said as they ran by his side.

"**Malice Force**." He launched a dark energy slash at them and brought them down with ease.

"Now watch my new toys." Zakkomon said. Aerial ships came out of his ship.

"What are those things?" Cody said. They locked onto the rangers and blasted them down.

"This is far too easy." Zakkomon said. "You know you can't beat me, but you still refuse to surrender. I'll give you rangers one of your Earth days to surrender yourselves in front of your pitiful city. If you don't then I will destroy everything and everyone." He hopped back on his ship and waited. Night came and the rangers were deciding what to do.

"What are we going to do?" T.K. said.

"If we don't surrender he'll attack everyone." Kari said.

"He'll do that no matter what." Ken said.

"We just have to keep fighting and protect the innocent, it's all we can do." Ross said.

"Hey are you guys alright." Tai said as he and his group came.

"More or less." Yolei said.

"Tai and Izzy found us and we were worried about you guys." Joe said.

"Hey where's Davis?" Sora said.

"You didn't tell Izzy?" Ken said.

"I thought it be best to hear from you guys." Izzy said.

"Who wants to be the ones to tell them?" Cody said.

"Tell us what?" Matt said.

"Guys Davis is…gone." Ken said. "Zakkomon destroyed him and our partners." That surprised everyone.

"Davis is gone?" Tai said.

"I don't believe it." Joe said.

"All the digimon are gone too?" Agumon said.

"How could he do it?" Gabumon said.

"He just took them down like it was nothing." Ross said.

"What a brute." Palmon said.

"That's an understatement. He's a monster." Biyomon said.

"No that's an understatement." Tentomon said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mimi said.

"Zakkomon says if we don't surrender tomorrow he'll attack everyone." T.K. said.

"That's nuts." Sora said.

"He's nothing, but evil what did you expect?" Ross said.

"This stinks Zakkomon will destroy everything and only you guys are fighting. If only someone could take a stand." Tai said.

"Then what would everyone fight?" Agumon said.

"It's better than doing nothing." Tai said and saw how upset Kari was while holding her necklace. "Kari are you going to be okay?"

"This is not how I plan to spend my birthday tomorrow." Kari said.

"I know things maybe hard, but it will get better I promise." Tai said.

….

The Next Day

Mynomon and innocent people and digimon were gathered together because they couldn't run or hide and Zakkomon came out. The rangers were sneaking around.

"Power rangers your time is up." Zakkomon said. "Reveal yourselves now and surrender and be destroyed or else everyone here will suffer."

"What do we do?" Yolei said.

"We got to do something." Ross said.

"Power rangers you're cowards for not coming forward. Are you scared since I destroyed the red ranger?" Zakkomon said. No one did or said anything. "Very well get ready my soldiers to…." "Wait!" Everyone cleared the way and showed Tai.

"I am the silver ranger." Tai said and that surprised everyone. Then Matt stepped up.

"I am the emperor ranger." Matt said and the others stepped up.

"I am the blue ranger." Sora said.

"I'm the pink ranger." Mimi said.

"I'm the yellow ranger." Joe said.

"And I am the green ranger." Izzy said.

"I'm a ranger too."

"So am I." Everyone was saying they were rangers.

"I don't believe it." Kari said.

"Tai was right. It just takes one person to take a stand." Ross said. Zakkomon just laughed at this.

"I know none of you are the rangers, but if you all want to be destroyed I'll be happy to oblige." Zakkomon said. "Attack!" All the Mynomon and the new air ships went in to attack.

"Hold it right there." They all looked up and saw them.

"We…are the power rangers." T.K. said and that surprised them.

"Go, Go Digital." They all said and they morphed with everyone cheering.

"Silver!"

"Green!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"Emperor!"

"You've gone too far this time Zakkomon and we will never surrender." Ross said.

"So be it. Destroy them!" Zakkomon said and the Mynomon went in to attack and the rangers jumped down and fought back.

"Everyone get out of here." T.K. said.

"Get somewhere safe." Kari said as civilians ran off and the rangers fought back.

"There's too many of them." Cody said.

"That doesn't matter we keep fighting." Ross said as they all tried their best to fight back. Everyone was in a panic.

"I've had enough." Tai said as he stepped on a car. "HEY!" He even whistled to get their attention. "Are we really going to let this happen? The rangers maybe powerful, but they can't handle all of that. They're humans just like us and they're fighting. Those things maybe invincible to digimon, but not humans. They're fighting for both worlds. If they can fight so can we. They've done everything for us so we can do this for them. Now who's with me!" Everyone cheered agreeing with him. "Come on let's get in there." They all ran in and started helping the rangers fight. Tai pushed a Mynomon off of Ross and kicked it down.

"Thanks." Ross said.

"No problem, we're all fighting back this time." Tai said. A bunch of Mynomon had T.K. down.

"Get away from my brother." Matt said as he pushed them off and knocked them all down.

"Thanks Matt." T.K. said.

"Anytime." Matt said. Yolei was thrown down, but Mimi came in and knocked them down.

"Wow Mimi since when do you fight?" Yolei said.

"Just now." Mimi said. One Mynomon had Cody pushed down until Joe pulled it off and pounded it down.

"I never thought I saw Joe throw a punch." Cody said.

"Yeah who knew I had it in me." Joe said. Kari was brought down and the Mynomon got a hold of her until Sora pried them off and kicked them down.

"Thanks Sora." Kari said.

"Well no one should get hurt on their birthday." Sora said. Ken kicked one down, but another got a hold of him.

"Excuse me." Izzy said tapping its shoulder and pounded it down.

"Nice Izzy." Ken said.

"This is actually fun." Izzy said. Everyone kept on fighting.

"We got this you get Zakkomon." Tai said.

"I'm on it." Ross said. Zakkomon just watch as everyone fought back.

"I can't believe this." Zakkomon said and saw Ross with his trident.

"You're mine!" Ross said, but Zakkomon blocked him and pushed him aside.

"Foolish ranger." Zakkomon said.

"Back off." He saw the other rangers run in and tried to fight him.

"Everyone is fighting back so that just leaves us and you." Ken said.

"Bring it rangers this will be your final battle." Zakkomon said. They all ran in with their weapons and tried to fight him, but he was too powerful.

…

Gennai

"There must be something left behind that should help." Gennai said as he looked around a clearing. Then a bright light opened up underneath him and something came through. "Amazing you survived."

…

Odaiba

The rangers tried their best to fight off Zakkomon.

"You cannot defeat me." Zakkomon said.

"We'll see about that." Ross said.

"Digi-Blasters guys." T.K. said and they blasted him, but he blocked them.

"**Malice Force**." He launched the attacks and brought them down with all of them demorphing.

"Now I'm going to crush you like the insects you are, but I'm going to do it one by one." Zakkomon said walking over to them. "Starting with you pink ranger." He was right over Kari and ready his sword.

"Kari!" T.K. said.

"No!" Yolei said. He brought his sword down, but another sword blocked it.

"You impossible!" Zakkomon said. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes and see the red ranger, Davis.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Davis said he pushed his sword up and slashed at him. He demorphed and checked Kari. "Are you okay Kari?" She just hugged him.

"You're alive!" Kari said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I don't believe it." Ross said.

"And I didn't come alone." Davis said as he pointed and saw all their zords fighting the air ships and the Mynomon.

"Our zords are back!" Cody said.

"With one more." Davis said. They all saw Gennai jumped in and were fighting the Mynomon.

"Gennai!" Ken said.

"It doesn't matter I'll just take you down again." Zakkomon said.

"That's where you're wrong. Now that we are united you're the one going down." Davis said. "Ready guys!"

"Ready!" They all said.

"Go, Go Digital." They all morphed and were ready to battle.

"Bring it rangers." Zakkomon said and they all charged at each other.

"Veemon sword." Davis said and slashed at him.

"Armadillomon shield." Cody said and banged his shield against him.

"Patamon staff." T.K. said and struck him with his staff.

"Gatomon bow." Kari said and blasted him.

"Hawkmon twin blade." Yolei said and slashed at him with both ends.

"Gotsumon hammer, Aquamon trident." Ross said and banged and slashed him.

"Emperor whip." Ken said and continued to whip him.

"Let me back at him." Ross said.

"Me too." Yolei said.

"Lobomon light kendal." Ross said.

"Loweemon shadow lance." Yolei said and they both struck him.

"Kumamon ice axes." Cody said.

"Kazemon wind fan." Kari said. They double teamed him and slashed at him.

"Beetlemon thunder cannon." T.K. said.

"Agunimon pyro blasters." Davis said and they both blasted him.

"I will not be defeated. I am invincible." Zakkomon said.

"Come on guys this is our chance. We need to combine the power of all our weapons." Davis said. "Ross, Ken can you handle the legendary cannon?"

"Just hand it over." Ross said and they combined their weapons.

"Digital Laser!"

"Legendary Cannon!"

"What! NO!" Zakkomon said.

"Fire!" They all said. They combined their blast and formed a powerful blast and it hit.

"RRRRRAAAA!" Zakkomon screamed and was destroyed. His destruction launched a sonic wave that demorphed the rangers and all his ships and minions were destroyed. The zords even turned back to their normal forms.

"Everything is gone." Yolei said.

"Did we really just?" Ross said.

"We did. WE WON!" Davis shouted and everyone cheered.

….

A Party

They were all celebrating because Zakkomon was destroyed and the fact that it was Kari's birthday.

"Happy birthday Kari." Gatomon said as she brought the cake.

"Happy birthday." They all said and Kari blew out the candles.

"This is definitely a celebration." Hawkmon said.

"You said it." Ross said.

"What a birthday huh Kari." T.K. said.

"You got that right." Kari said.

"Happy birthday Kari." Davis said.

"Can we talk for a second?" Kari said and pulled him away. "How is it you survived the crater?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a real lucky guy." Davis said.

"Then you're real lucky to get this." Kari said.

"Get what?" Davis said.

"Just stop talking." Kari said and kissed him. Davis was surprised, but he kissed back.

"Wow!" They both said.

"Kari I think it's time I told you something. I love you." Davis said.

"I love you too." Kari said.

"Hey guys come on join the party." Yolei said. They went back holding each other's hand. Now that Zakkomon has been destroyed the Earth is safe again.


End file.
